


The Real Reality

by starylighting



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 9-1-1 on Fox
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 54,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starylighting/pseuds/starylighting
Summary: In this story the timeline is different. So, Marcy and their kids are alive and Bobby is stilled married to her. The only problem is that their marriage is falling apart. At the same time, Athena and Micheal are still together, but Micheal confesses to her that he is gay. Therefore they are getting a divorce. Eventually, Athena and Bobby get together, as a couple. Their relationship is challenged even more, now, because Marcy is still alive and the kids are still alive. How will it happen? Will, they even be together?Changes has a new chapter, and I'll upload the next chapter of this tomorrow.
Relationships: Athena Grant - Relationship, Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Bobby Nash/Marcy Nash, Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)/Original Male Character(s), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han, Micheal Grant - Relationship
Comments: 123
Kudos: 89





	1. Mine

**Author's Note:**

> New Chapter out now July 12th

Captain Bobby Nash, walked into his house on a windy night. The day he experienced earlier was a normal day, he'd put out a few fires, and save some lives. Then maybe if he and his team were lucky, they'd have a big emergency. I'm talking earthquakes, tsunamis, train crashes, or anything that fits in between those lines. It was those days he would be thankful to have his family, he still is. Bobby remembered the apartment fire that almost killed his entire family, thankfully everyone got out alive and no one was badly injured. That moment made Bobby get his act together for his family. He wanted to be over for them. 

Bobby put his bag down and walked into the kitchen. He looked around to see if any leftovers, were around. He couldn't find any. Even though the house was quiet he knew he messed up. Bobby was supposed to be home early today, but he flaked out at the last minutes It wasn't because he didn't want to spend time with the family, it was because he was having marriage problems with his wife Marcy. He didn't know what he did wrong, one minute they were fine and the next they were arguing. But lately, it seemed like the arguments were happening more and more. It would always be about little stuff, Bobby thought she hated him with the way they argued over who left the door open. Or who didn't do some, before the other? 

It was getting to the point where Bobby was no longer happy. The reason he was in the house sleeping next to a person he no longer loved was, because of his kids. Brook and Bobby. They were his everything. He loved spending time with them and taking them places. He hated the fact that they had to see and hear us argue. Bobby wanted better for everyone, and if that meant leaving them he was ready to do so. A part of him still loved Marcy, she was the mother of their kids, she was a great mom, too. But they weren't romantically involved with each other. They didn't have sex, they didn't go on dates, the only reason they talked to each other was because of their kids. But now staying for the kids were starting to sound like more of an excuse, then ana actually reason. 

Bobby walked into the shower and let the hot water go all over his body. He didn't notice he put it this hot, but something about the pain from the water made him feel better. It was in here, where he could have deep conventions with himself. He could talk to himself and think about his actions or thoughts that lingered him. Lately, the thought that's been in his mind was divorce. He wanted to get one. Bobby was starting to accept the fact that his relationship with Marcy wasn't going anywhere. They weren't getting better. They had no reason to be together besides their children. He wanted out. He wanted to be in an actual relationship, with someone. 

He wanted to be able to call another woman his girlfriend or even if wife, but he couldn't keep doing this. Pretending like everything's okay when it wasn't was kill him. He hated being around her, sometimes. He thought things would change after the fire. He got sober, for them. They moved and he brought them a house! No helped out at home and at the kid's school, and he had to be a dad. But it was like she didn't notice, it was like she only saw what he was wrong. And it did hurt his feelings, he wanted to be appreciated just like she did. Bobby would try to praise Marcy whenever she did the littlest thing, but when he did the same she would act like she didn't see it. After the shower, Bobby got out and dryer himself off. He put some shorts on and was about to lay in the bed next to his wife. When Marcy woke up.

"No, tonight I want you to sleep on the couch." She told him and turned around. Bobby was down. Whenever Marcy didn't want to talk about something she would want him to leave. She would block him out and distance him from the family. But this time he wasn't having it. 

"No, we need to talk," Bobby told her. 

"Bobby, not now." Marcy tried to go back to sleep.

"Marcy!" Bobby yelled at her. They yelled at each other before, but never like that. She got up so fast and looked at Bobby. 

"I can't do this anymore," Bobby confessed. 

"You can't do what?"Marcy asked as she folded her arms. Bobby knew he had to tell her. It was time. He couldn't keep going on with this relationship, anymore. 

"I want a divorce," Bobby told her. The paused in the room set and Marcy just stared at Bobby. He didn't know what to say, did he really just say that?" 

"Bobby-

"It's time."He interrupted her. He didn't want to hear a sob story from her. He knew it make him want to stay. But it was time, it was time to go.

"Right....so you're just going to leave. What about the kids?" Marcy asked. Bobby sighed and sat down on the bed next to her. 

"You know I'll still take care of them and if you need anything I'll be there. But right now, we can't- Bobby wanted to cry. She was once his best friend, now he was staring at someone he barely recognized. He was looking at someone he didn't love anymore. Marcy would always hold a special place in his heart, but it was different now. 

"How did we get here?" Marcy asked him.

"I think somewhere along the way, we lost ourselves," Bobby answered. Marcy looked down and started crying. 

"I don't-

"We need to. It's not going to get better, Marcy."Bobby told her. When she looked up Bobby almost died. Her face had so much pain in it, and he could longer hold his emotions in either, he pulled her in close and hugged her. They stayed like that for hours, until Bobby looked down and saw Marcy sleeping on his chest. He gently put her in her bed and laid next to her. 

Meanwhile, somewhere in LA, a couple was going through a very similar situation. Sergeant Athena Grant was getting ready for bed, for husband Michael Grant was right behind her. He was putting his socks. After they both got their pajamas on, they laid in bed together. Micheal reached over to her and kissed her. Athena was shocked by this. The two haven't had sex in months, almost year. And if you asked Athena why she couldn't give you an answer. Their relationship was perfect from the outside but rocky in the inside. 

Athena accepted the kiss, and it soon turned into Micheal getting on top of her. This was new. They haven't done anything like this in years. Athena didn't know what was wrong with her. Sometimes she felt like she failed as a wife. She couldn't please her husband and she couldn't figure out why. Athena felt comfort in tonight. She was more than ready to do this. She wanted to feel something from him, he was so into her this night. Then suddenly, he stopped. 

"What's wrong?" Athena asked him. Micheal wiped his face and got off of her. 

"I did something didn't I?" Athena said again as she closed her shirt. Micheal put his hand on her shoulder. 

"No, of course not. It's not you, it's me." Micheal told her. Athena titled her head and looked at him. 

"Micheal? What do you mean?" Athena asked. Micheal opened his mouth like he was going to say something. 

"I'm-

"Your?" Athena asked him as she continued his sentence. 

"I'm gay?"Micheal told her. Disappointment. Fear. Betrayal. Hurt. Pain. Lost. All those feelings went through Athena's mind. How could she be so stupid to let this happen? How could she not have noticed? Athena did notice signs of things, but she didn't take them seriously. Everything was fine until it wasn't. Now she was, faced with her reality. It was no longer something she could pretend to ignore. It was her, and she had to face it. Athena moved away from Micheal. 

"WHAT!" Athena yelled. Micheal tried to comfort her, but Athena pushed him away.

"I spent 14 years, with you for what?" Athena asked. She started crying, at this moment she could only blame herself. She knew it! She knew it for years and didn't say anything now everything around her was crumbling. And she was right under it. It was like a ton of bricks falling on top of her. 

"Athena calm down," Micheal told her. 

"Calm down! This is your fault! I- I hate you!" Athena cried. Micheal watched her walk into the bathroom and slam the door. He always knew but actually acknowledging it was something completely different. Then, he met Athena and he thought she could change him. Micheal was so thankful to have Athena, he loved her. But he- he hurt her. She was hurt, and she was right he did lie. He did keep things from her and now she was left to pick up the pieces. 

*3 Week's Later*

This week the 118 was having a birthday party for one of their firefighters. Bobby didn't want to go, but he didn't want the party to get out of hand either. Bobby also went, because he knew Marcy was keeping the kids this week. They were still trying to figure out who got what in the divorce. Bobby was going to give her the house, and 50/50 custody of the kids. She sighed a prenup, so that was all he could give her. Bobby had already moved out and found an apartment. He walked into the fire station to see all his friends happy. Bobby wasn't feeling the vibe, he was still upset about the divorce. He didn't think it would take this long. 

Bobby looked around and saw everyone having a good time. he hated being the only one who wasn't having a good time. Bobby decided to go downstairs into his office to have some alone time with himself. He left the door cracked and started thinking. He pulled out his burn book, and read the names on the book. Suddenly, he saw a woman walking into the fire station. He didn't usually make a conversion with people he didn't know, but this woman was different. She had short hair and a skin-tight shirt on with tight jeans on. He got up from his chair and approached her. 

"Hi." He came up to. The woman was looking around. 

"Hi." She answered.

"Are you here for the party?" Bobby asked her.

"Um, I am. I'm just a little confused." She told him. 

"Are you Captain Nash?" She asked him. Bobby felt chills go through his body when she said his name. 

"Here I'll show you where. Yep, that's me."Bobby took the ice cream she had brought out of her hands.

"Oh, Athena Grant." She put her hand out so he could shake it. That's where Bobby knew her from she was one of Hen friends. 

"Your one of Hen's friends. The police officer, right?" Bobby asked. Athena smiled. 

"Yeah, that's me."She laughed. 

"I didn't think police officers would be interested in a firefighter party."Bobby joked as they walked up the stairs.

"Well, I'm not a huge fan of parties, but I guess I just wanted to get out there," Athena told Bobby. The two continued having a small talk together. Neither of them left or tried too. Athena didn't know why, but something about Bobby made her want to stay. She loved his presence. He was funny and kind. And they were having a good conversion. Bobby thought the same thing. He liked talking to her and getting to know her. He didn't really know her that well, but he wanted that to change. 

From across the room, Hen, Buck, and Chimney watched as Athena and Bobby talked to each other. Hen felt happy for Athena because she knew Micheal and her were getting their divorce soon. She also knew Bobby was going through the same thing. Their relationship didn't have to be a romantic relationship, but Hen liked to see them together. Buck laughed. He didn't know Captain had the moves like that. Chimney couldn't believe what he was seeing too. 

Bobby enjoyed talking to Athena a lot. He wanted to ask her if she wanted to hang out sometimes, but he didn't know if she was married. Or if she was ins a relationship. Bobby wasn't even fully divorced yet. He didn't want something serious right now, but maybe later. Still, he liked Athena. He decided to just ask Hen later, and not put Athena on the spot. They continued talking until Hen came over. 

"Thena, I didn't see you come in," Hen told her. 

"I've been here for a while, your captain was just keeping me company." Athena looked at Bobby. Bobby smiled back at her, he didn't know if she was being friendly or flirting with him, but he liked it. 

"Well, Cap. If you don't mind, I'll be taking my friend back." Hen joked as she grabbed Athena's arm and pulled her away. Athena waved bye and Bobby did the same. then he walked back downstairs and went into his office. That was crazy. He liked talking to her and getting to know her. Bobby knew he wanted to have a deeper relationship with her, but he still had so much stuff to do. He didn't want to get Athena into a relationship before he ended things with Marcy. They were already not living together, but he wanted to be completely divorced before he brought her into something. Bobby wasn't even sure if he wanted to be in a real relationship right now. He knew he had to talk to her again and he was but after the divorce.


	2. Holding On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena and Bobby both go through their divorces. Marcy has a hard time with it. Bobby talks with his kids. Athena and Micheal have a talk about their relationship. The next chapter will be superball weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. I hope you enjoy it.

Bobby woke up in his bed. The three-bedroom apartment seemed so empty when no one was there. Bobby tried to go back to sleep. He hated thinking about his kids like that. He knew he was going to have a conversion with them. He had too. Especially, if he as going to have a relationship with Athena. Bobby tried not to think about her so much, but he couldn't help himself. He was interested in her. He wanted to get to know her. When he saw her at the party that was the first time, he saw hee without uniform. Bobby was very interested in what's she looked like without. 

He put the pillow over his face and tried to let go of those thoughts. Athena probably wouldn't even want to be within. Right now Bobby wanted to focus on his kids. Yes, he wanted to have sex, but Athena was different. She deserved to have a real relationship. She was too good to be someone's booty call. Plus, wasn't she married. Bobby actually remembered meeting Athena's husband he was a nice guy. They didn't talk much at the party, but they looked like a great couple together. The last thing Bobby wanted to do was ruined a healthy relationship. It wasn't fair to them. Bobby decided to back off Athena, if she was really flirting with him he would know. Right? While Bobby was still in deep thought he felt his phone ring against his desk. Bobby got up and answered it. 

"Hello?" Bobby answered. 

"Cap! I need a favor!" Chimney said. Bobby wasn't in the mood to do things, but right now he would anything to get Athena out of his mind. 

"What is it?" Bobby asked as he sat back down on his bed. 

"I was wondering if we could have superball weekend at your place," Chimney asked.

"What?! Why can't you have it at your place?" Bobby asked. 

"My place is um..... going through construction." Chimney lied. He didn't want Bobby to know that he just didn't want the have a lot of people at his place. Chimney hated cleaning up. 

"What happened?"Bobby asked. He wanted to forget about Athena, but nit that bad. A party. But still, it might be a good distraction.

"My pipes started leaking, I don't know. But it's not getting fixed, until next week."Chimney lied again.

"Fine! Don't worry Chim, I'll take care of it." Bobby told Chimney as he hugged up. Chimney looked down at his phone. To him, Bobby has been acting weird lately. Was it, because of the divorce? Chimney felt bad for Bobby and Marcy, he didn't know her that well. But divorces are hard t go through. Bobby got back up to get in the shower. When he was about to get in when he heard his phone ring again. He went back to see who it was. This time it was Marcy. Bobby didn't want to talk to her right now. 

Marcy was still open to the idea of them, being in a relationship. Bobby knew if he ignored her before, the divorce. He would be fine. He didn't want to talk to her right now. Every conversation with her was painful, it was starting to become harder to be in the same room as her. But he had to. He had kids with her. And he loved her and thank her for that and everything else. Marcy was amazing. But other people were extraordinary. Right now their relationship wasn't healthy, it was toxic. There is no way it was going to last. He only had one more day until they officially divorced and he knew he could wait out one day.

As Bobby was ignoring Marcy, Athena was starting to accept her new normal. She tried to hold on to the idea that she and Michael could actually be together. It wasn't a big possibility, but family was very important to Athena. She loves her family. She loves her kids. She built her family on love, even though it was actually built on lies and betrayal. She still loved Michael, but not the way she wanted to. She wanted to love Michael as a husband, as loving someone, or she actually cared about. But he wasn't giving her the same thing.

Michael was all those things. He was a great father. A great husband.A great person. But somewhere in between the lines, they broke. They weren't themselves anymore but didn't even know who each other were. Slowly but surely, they stopped. They stopped loving each other. They stop talking to each other. They stop being alone with each other. Now as Athena was sitting down on her bed, she tried to think about it. Where did it go wrong? How did it happen? Why was it happening to her?

After everything that she went through with her last relationship. Michael was the one person she thought could understand her. But again she was wrong about that. Athena remembers the conversation she had with her mother when she told her that she and Michael would get a divorce. She expected a mother-to-be rude and blame the situation on her. But her mother actually surprised Athena, she was the complete opposite. She was open and told her daughter it was okay. But deep down it didn’t feel okay. She didn't think it was okay. She was the first. She was the first person in her family to get a divorce. Not only was she the only child to her parents, but she was also the first person in her family to get a divorce. Holding that title was not a good title to hold. 

She wanted to be more. Why wasn't she enough? Why can't she do better? Why can't you keep a man and a family together? These thoughts filled Athena's head. She hated thinking like that. She had to be strong for her kids, but deep down she's going to be strong for herself. They were actually having a divorce. They're going to be living separately. They're going to be sharing custody of their children. As she looked at herself in the mirror all she could see was her being a disappointment. She only has one day until it happened. This was her last day to be married. Even though it was a good thing, it still made her sad. 14 years of marriage and for what? For nothing! To be embarrassed in front of a group of people. To be used by a person you thought you knew. To lie to every single day of that 14-year marriage. Athena hated herself for that. Why did she let that happen? Why did she let it go on for so long? Why didn't he tell her?

Athena got up from her bed and went to the kitchen. She opened up a cabinet and pulled out a big bottle of wine. It was time to throw herself a pity party. The kids were with Michael, and this was her alone time. She had nothing else to do but this. She didn't have a drinking problem, but she did tend to drink when she was stressed out. Athena sat at her table, opened the wine poured into a glass, and drink it.

While Athena was throwing herself a pity party so was somebody else. Marcy Nash. She had just woken up to an empty bed. She remembered when Bobby first told her he wanted a divorce. She knew it was coming but she didn't know it would be this soon. I mean, it has been 3 years, since everything happened but she still wants to hold on. She still had hope. Bobby was the love of her life. They got married. They traveled. They had kids together. But to Bobby, it seems like none of that mattered to him. Marcy knew that they were drifting apart but she still wanted them to be together. They had kids together. Why couldn’t they be together as a family?

Bobby didn't even try to go to counseling. She tried to talk to him about it, but he was set in stone about getting a divorce. So she had to be strong. A week after he told her he wanted a divorce he moved out. Every single time the kids asked her where their dad was. Gave Marcy has a sharp pain in her heart. Bobby does still take care of them and he still sees them every single day. But he doesn't tuck them in at night all the time anymore. He doesn't read them bedtime stories anymore. He's just not there anymore. She was starting to get tired of it.

She wanted the man that she married to come back and save her. She wanted him to be there for her but he couldn't. He was set in stone on getting this divorce. Marcy really did not know why. What did she do? Is she not sexy enough? Was she not interesting? What was wrong with her to make him want to get a divorce. After years of marriage, why would he just want to quit on her like that? 

Marcy didn't even notice that she was going through a sort of depression. She wasn't eating. She was staying in her room all day and sleeping. She barely gave the kids attention, but she always made room to call Bobby. She knew he was ignoring her, and that makes her even madder. But deep down inside she's actually very very depressed. Her whole life was falling into pieces. She wasn't the person who she thought she was anymore. She was alone

"Mom?" Bobby walked into the room. He was hungry, he didn't even eat breakfast.

"What, Bobby," Marcy asked. 

"Can we order pizza? I'm tired of eating frozen food." Bobby told her. Bobby was only 12, but he was serious. The only food he and his sister, knew how to cook was frozen foods. But soon, the taste became disgusting. They would eat the same meals a day. Brooke was starting to get sick from eating the same thing every day. Sometimes they would switch it up, but it was the same thing every other day.

"Whatever you want to do." Marcy handed him the card and turned back around. Bobby looked down at the card, and then back at his mom. 

"Mom? Can you play with us." Bobby asked. Marcy turned around. 

"Not, now Bobby." She answered, and put the covers back on his head. 

"Can I see dad?" He asked. She didn't know why, but she made her mad. Why couldn't he just sit down somewhere? 

"No, Bobby!!! Don't ask me that again!" She yelled at her sone. Bobby looked like he was going to cry. He never saw his mom like this. Without saying a word, he left the room and closed the door. Bobby sat back on the couch with his older sister. 

"So? What did she say?" Brooke asked. 

"She gave me the card, but when I asked for dad, she yelled at me," Bobby told her. 

"It's okay Bobby, we can just call dad from the house phone," Brooke said putting her hand on her little brother's shoulder. She soon walked into the kitchen and then the house phone. 

"You know dad's number?" Bobby asked. 

"Of course, I do," Brooke said as she dialed the number. 

Back to Athena, she was down with her pity party. Now she was in her bed sleeping until she heard the door open. She heard laughing and bags. She pulled herself together and walked out of the room. She made sure, she didn't look like she was crying. 

"Hey!" Athena said as she went to hug her kids. 

"We got you these."Harry pulled out flowers and showed them to Athena. 

"These are for me! Thank you!" She told him. Micheal and Athena exchanged looks. 

"Kids, why don't you guys go put your stuff away," Micheal asked them. Athena was confused. They talked and they both agreed on no hard feelings for each other. There was going to be no more fighting. with each other. So, Micheal dismissing the kids made Athena worry. May hugged her mom and left to their rooms. 

"What?" Athena asked. 

"I can tell you're upset, and I want to tell you. That you don't have to be." Micheal told her. 

"People grieve in many ways, Micheal," Athena told him as she looked for a vase. 

"I agree, but to hide it is something else," Micheal told her. 

"Well, excuse me if I'm upset because we're getting a divorce tomorrow! I'm sorry if my grieving for out 14-year-old marriage is too much for you!" Athena tried not to yell. 

"It's not! I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I just mean if you want to talk about it with someone then we can together."Micheal told her. 

"I want space. If I thought I had a problem, then I would tell you." Athena said pulling a vase out of the cabinet. 

"Okay! Are you at least spending the superball with us?"Micheal asked. Athena wanted to, but she wanted to show him she could be independent. 

"No, Hen invited me to this party, and I'm looking forward to it," Athena said putting the flowers in the vase. 

"That's good. I hope you have fun." Micheal told her. Athena didn't want to g, but now she was looking forward to it. Maybe it'll fun.

"You too," Athena answered. 

"Hello?" Bobby answered the phone. The caller ID was an unknown number. 

"Dad.....?" Brooke said.

"Brooke? What's wrong?" Bobby asked. 

"Um, can you bring us a pizza?" She asked. Bobby wasn't sure why she was calling. 

"Brooke, just eat whatever your mom cooked you," Bobby told her.

"Mom didn't cook, she said to eat the frozen meals in the freezer, but I'm tired of eating that," Brooke confessed to her father. 

"What? She didn't cook?" Bobby said into the phone. That was weird, it was already 7. Almost bedtime for them. Why were they not getting ready for bed?

"No," Brooke answered. Bobby sighed loudly and answered. 

"I'll bring a pizza okay," Bobby told his daughter. Brooke exposed her happiness to him and then she hung up. Bobby didn't know what was going on with Marcy, but she wanted her to do better. Was she stressed out? Whatever it was, she needed to get it together. SHe couldn't have their kids eating the same thing for a week. They had to get outside, and do stuff. Even if they weren't a family. When Bobby got to the apartment it was dirty. Clothes were everywhere, and dishes were stacked up in the sink. He didn't know why, the house looked like this, but he fed the kids. And then started to clean up, after the kids were done eating he got them in the bath, dressed and into their bed. When he looked in Marcy room, she was passed out asleep. The kids begged him to stay, but he had to be ready for tomorrow. 

*Tomorrow* 

Athena and Bobby both woke up and got dressed. Bobby wore a suit and Athena her professional clothes. They both walked out the doors of their homes and into their cars, as this was the last day they would connect to their other half. Athena was no longer going to be with Micheal, they already didn't live together and this just confirmed their relationship status. When Athena got to the courthouse, she was greeted by Micheal. He hugged her and held her hands as the walked into a room together. 

Bobby arrived at the courthouse and saw Marcy pulled up at the same time. She didn't say anything and he didn't either. While the judge talked Marcy glared at Bobby. She had bags under her eyes, Bobby could tell she was cry. He felt ad, the reason why they're here today is that he wanted this. In both cases, the judge gave everyone 50/50 of everything. Athena and Michela hugged outside of the courtroom In a way, their relationship was saved. Bobby and Marcy on the other hand argued as soon as they got out of the courtroom. There was still so work had to work through.


	3. Super Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's superball weekend and Bobby has agreed to throw the party at his place. All the 118 goes, plus other guests. Athena goes too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. I hope everyone enjoys the story.

Bobby walked into his apartment. In his hands were the bags, he brought from the store. It was superball weekend, and he was having at his new place. His apartment was big enough of that many people. He still couldn't believe he said yes to this party. He loved hanging out with his friends, but lately, he's been thinking about other things. Or other people. It was hard for Bobby to control his emotions, he met Athena a lot of times, before now, but it was something about her that changed. He didn't know what it was, but he was attracted to it. 

The party was tonight, and he was setting up everything. Bobby did feel better about, not being only for once. He saw his kids earlier today, they were again in bad shape. Bobby wanted to take legal action against Marcy, but he didn't want to take the kids from her. She was going through like he was. The only difference was he was moving on and she wasn't. Bobby hated going over there to see his kids sitting in front of a tv all day. He took them to the park and got them ice cream. He made dinner and cleaned up the house again. He thought these things would be a one time only, but they weren't it started to become an every other day thing. 

Bobby didn't mind, it was his kids and he wanted to help. but he wished Marcy would get it together. Lately, he was keeping the kids, but tonight they were back with Marcy because he wanted to throw a party. The last thing he wanted was his kids to be out of their comfort zone, and seeing adults drink. Bobby was going to be the only sober person there, and that was a good thing. We all know how people can get when there under the influence. He just hoped no surprises happened tonight. 

*Later that Night*

"Athena are you ready?" Hen called out for her. She was in Athen's house, waiting for her to get ready. They both just got off their shifts and they both needed to let go of steam. 

"I'm almost down!"Athena called out back, as she was putting her shoes on. 

"Finally! It only took you an hour!" Hen joked. 

"Unlike some people, I like to shower." Athena laughed as she walked outside to her car. Hen invited her to the superball party, and they were already late. Karen was sick, so this was going to be like girls' night. They laughed and joked around as they drove to an apartment. Athena didn't know all the details, but she just wanted to go somewhere. Finally, they arrived and took the elevator up to the room the party was in. From outside the door, you could still hear the loud music and screaming coming from inside. 

Athena and Hen opened the door and were welcomed loudly by a coward of familiar and unfamiliar people. Everyone continued to party, but from across the room, Athena noticed something. It was Bobby staring at her. For a second their eyes connected with each other. It was like the whole stopped, and they the only people there. Bobby got up and started walking towards her but Chimney pulled them aside to give them drinks and tell them the score. Athena didn't care about the game, she was more interested in that connection she just had. Was she the only person who felt it, or did Bobby notice too?

Bobby did notice it. One minute he was sitting on the couch, and the next he heard more shouting. He turned around, and saw Hen laughing, behind her was Athena. She was here? Hen must have invited her. It didn't bother him, what could happen with her around brother him. He looked directly at her, and for a second it was like time froze. She stared back and smiled. Bobby looked down for a split second and noticed he was hard. He was attracted to her. She was a very attractive woman. But the way she looked at him was like, she would do anything. Without saying anything Bobby got up and went to the bathroom. He turned around and saw Chimney handing them drinks. 

He went to the bathroom, so he could calm down. This was very out of character for Bobby. Things like this happened when he was younger, but now he was much older. it was happening again. Athena's eyes, and her lips- No! Stop! Stop thinking about her. Bobby tried to calm himself down before he came out. After a few minutes, Bobby calmed himself down. He decided to stay clear from Athena tonight. He wanted to talk to her, but she did something to him. Whenever she was around him, he forgot about everything. 

And that's exactly what he did, bobby talks to other friends. At 3 am the party started to calm down, everyone was still drinking and drunk, but Bobby made sure to drive those people home. When he got back to his house, he put his keys on the counter and took his jacket off. He didn't even notice Athena looking around in the living room. 

"Athena," Bobby said surprised. 

"Bobby! I'm sorry, Hen left her keys, and I'm just looking for them. Sorry to be in your way." Athena apologized. 

"Oh no, it's no problem. I'll help you look for them." Bobby said as he and Athena started to look around. After looking for 10 minutes, they decided to take a break. They both sat down at the couch. 

"Sorry about the keys," Bobby told her. 

"It's fine, to be honest with you their probably down there with Hen." Athena joked. When she laughed her smile was so beautiful. 

"That might be. Did you have a good time?" Bobby asked. Athena smiled and poured a drink, she was clearly intoxicated. 

"I did. I didn't know this was your part, but I had a great time." Athena told him, as she moved in closer. 

"I'm happy you did. It was great to see you. I had a great time talking to you last time." Bobby said, noticed her shirt was unbuttoned revealing her bra. 

"Me too. I would love to do it again sometimes." Athena confessed as she smiled. 

"Me too-" Before Bobby could finish his sentence, Athena slowly leaned in and kissed him. Her lips were, so soft. Bobby suddenly got excited, he put his hand on her leg, and she came in closer. Athena sat on his lap, Bobby felt her hands unbutton his beat. That's when he tasted the alcohol on her breath. She was drunk, she didn't know what she was doing. Even though, she kissed him he still didn't want to take advantage of her. She might have wanted it at the moment, but her feeling might have changed when she woke up the next morning. If they were going to do that, then he wanted her to be aware of what was happening. Bobby slowly pulled away.

"I'm sorry, Athena. You've been drinking and I don't want to hurt you." Bobby told her. Athena got off his lap and moved away from him. 

"I don't understand-" She passed out. Bobby had a lot of cleaning to do, but most importantly he wanted her to get in bed, so she could sleep. Bobby picked her up and moved her to his bed. Right now, it was one of the cleanest places in his apartment. He took her shoes off and helped her take her pants off. it was very weird, but he wanted her to feel comfortable. Bobby cleaned up and went to sleep on the couch. 

*The Next Morning*

Athena woke up with the worst headache, she had in years. It was pounding and all she could do was put her hand on her face. When she looked up and around, she panicked. She was no longer at home. Athena was inside a room she never seen before. The headache was concerning, but she couldn't remember that much from last night. How much did she drink? That'swhne she noticed she wasn't wearing pants, she still had her unaware on, but her pants were gone. Herr shirt was unbuttoned, but she didn't feel sore or like she had sex. It seemed like she was just sleeping in a stranger's bed. Just when she was about to get up, the door to the room opened and a fimilar face came into the room, with find. And stuff to take for her headache. It was Bobby. 

"Oh, you're awake? I thought you were going to sleep all day." Bobby joked with her. Athena was already in shock, but she was in even more shock by the food Bobby made her, 

"Bobby? How did I get here?" She asked as he handed her her juice. 

"The party got a little got of hand, and you had a little too much to drink. It's not biggie." Bobby answered. The answer actually made sense, but there was another question Athena was more concerned about. 

"Um? I'm sorry,...... did we have.....sex?" Athena asked. The question was a real one. She liked bobby, he was different. They loved talking to each other, it was they could for hours, but she wasn't that type of girl. Athena had an image, and no matter how much she wanted to. She couldn't let that image be broken or labeled. Bobby sighed. 

"We didn't we- we kissed." Bobby started. 

"I noticed you were drunk and decided that was not the right idea. Then you passed out, and I brought you here." Bobby told her the truth. Athena smiled, knowing all they did was a kiss. Something in her wanted to do more, but she was scared. The thought of another relationship after the one she just had was hard. Was she even ready yet? Boby and Athena talked, while she ate. She thanked him and apologized for her actions. Bobby kept it humble, he was too shy to confess that he loved the kiss they shared and wanted to do it again. She got dressed and Bobby walked her out to her car. When they got to her car, they hugged. Something was different now their relationship changed. 

*Marcy*

Marcy was slowly but surely, getting her life back together. She and Bobby were currently on good terms, he was at home more, and he was spending time the kids more This helps a lot. She started working on herself. She was finally started to be herself again. For the first time in 2 months, she got up and took the kids to school. Bobby called her and told her he couldn't tell them. He told her he believes she could do it, by herself and she did. The kids seemed in a good mood too, Brooke made a family picture. She made it for Bobby since he didn't have that many family pictures. After Marcy dropped them off at school, she drove to Bobby's apartment. As she pulled up in the driveway, she saw Bobby and soon behind him another woman. She was African American, and very beautiful. From the way, her body language said, to the way she smiled. This woman was beyond beautiful. Words could not describe her. 

A sharp pain stabbed Marcy's heart when she saw the women hug Bobby. She was so close to him. He hugged her back, and help her into her car. They even talked when she got in the car. When she finally left, Marcy watched Bobby watch her leave, and then go back to his apartment. What just happened?


	4. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena starts to develop feelings for Bobby. Marcy and Bobby share a special moment. Bobby tries to figure out what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter. Sorry for any mistakes.

After Bobby walked Athen out to her car, he went back inside his apartment. When he knew he was alone Bobby signed heavily. He couldn't believe what just happened. This was the first time, he could actually process it. Athena kissed him. They kissed! The connection they shared was everything, it was something he never experienced before. The way they carried each other and held onto one another was so beautiful. He wanted more. 

That night he wanted to do more. But Bobby was proud of his decision. He still stands by it today. They were going to have their time together, but not like that. He was happy to help, her. From Athena's reaction to being here this morning he could tell, he made the right decision. She didn't even remember they kissed until he told her. That kiss was everything. It was so hot, and Bobby wanted to do it again more than anything. As Bobby was thinking about his night with Athena, a knock on his door brought him back to reality. Bobby opened the door to see Marcy, standing there with a smile. 

"Hey!" Bobby said to Marcy. 

"Hey, I was just stopping by. Look what Brooke made, isn't it cute?" Marcy asked him. She handed him the picture, Bobby looked at the picture, his daughter drew. It was their family.

Marcy smiled at Bobby as he looked at the picture. She glanced around the room and saw a red hoodie. She knew it wasn't Bobby's, Marcy has done his laundry for years, and never saw that. The thought of Bobby being intimate with another woman made her sick, but it also filled her with anger. She was nowhere near ready to be in another relationship, and Bobby should feel the same. Marcy knew it was wrong, but she had to keep him to herself. 

"It's amazing, she's so talented," Bobby answered as he kept looking at the picture. Marcy knew that Bobby would do anything for their kids. He would kill for him, and that's exactly what she needed to use to her advantage. 

"Yeah, Brooke was a little upset this morning," Marcy mentioned. 

"What why?" Bobby asked. 

"She said she wanted to do more stuff as a family, and I- you know." Marcy lied. 

"I'm trying my best to spend time with them as a father, but if she wants to do more as a family I understand that." Bobby confused voice. 

"That's what I tried to explain to her, but you know how kids are. How about we go somewhere tomorrow?" Marcy asked. 

"That's fine. Can I ask you something?" Bobby asked her. 

"Anything."

"I'm doing enough? I mean, I'm trying my hardest to do things with them, so if I'm not doing enough then tell me so I can."Bobby told Marcy. Marcy gave Bobby a light smile. Oh boy, she was going to have a field day with this. No women were going to step in between them. Even if they were just friends. 

*Athena*

As Athena drove home, she felt the world's most awful headache. Thank go she didn't have to work, until later that night. She had time to get better and sleep it off. Suddenly, her phone rang, the loud sound made her head hurt even more. Athena answered. It was Hen. 

"Athena?! Are you okay?" She asked loudly. 

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked. 

"I'm so sorry for leaving you! I broke girl code, never leave a girl behind, we go together we leave together!" Hen told her. Athena was thankful Hen called, but she was not in the mode to talk at all. 

"It's okay Hen, I'm fine. I just have this awful hangover." Athena confessed. 

"Where did you go? I hope you didn't drive home." Hen asked. Athena remembers the morning she had. When she woke up in Bobby's bed half-naked. Even though she wasn't wearing clothes, she didn't feel exposed. She felt safe. But she still didn't want people to know she was thereafter the party. To everyone she and Bobby were associates, they weren't close. The only reason they knew each other was, because of Hen. Even if she wanted it to be more, she would have to do it on her own time. 

"I got a ride." Athena lied. She hated lying to Hen, but she knew her best friend had a big month. Hen believed what Athena said. They had a short conversion, and then they hugged up. Athena finally got home, she showered and laid in her bed. It was comfortable, but Bobby's was better. Soon, Athena fell asleep. As she slept, what happened last night started to become more clear. She remembered being in the elevator, it brought her to Bobby's door. She didn't knock, she was going to be in and out. It wasn't going to take long. But then, someone called her name. It was Bobby. She turned around and saw him standing in the doorway. He offered to help her find the keys, they looked for it, but they couldn't find them. They sat down on his couch and talked for a while, she remembered drinking even more. Then kissing him. The kiss was soft, and it got hot, she unblocked his belt. Then Bobby pulled away. After that, she remembered waking up, in Bobby's bed. 

Wow! Athena really was a mess. She embarrassed herself, in front of a really nice guy. Not to mention, he had to take her pants and shoes off so she could be comfortable. Athena woke up and she felt better, very embarrassed but better. Bobby was such a nice guy. As a police officer, she knew all too well what could have happened, and for him to take care of her the way he did. Was so nice. Athena didn't know him that well, they only talked at parties or when she went to the fire station but she wanted to change that. Athena wanted to hang out with him. One on one. Even if she was embarrassed. 

*Later that Night*

Athena was feeling a lot better, she had some food and water. She was ready to work. She called Micheal and the kids, to see how their day was. But other then that, the night was going pretty slow. Zero to little calls every coming in, and Athena was sitting at her desk doing paperwork. When the radio went off. There was a domestic violence incident going on. Both of the people involved were very much hurt, and shots were fired. Athena got up from her desk and rushed outside to her car. When she got to the scene she saw the woman, who was shot by her boyfriend, being taken in the ambulance. Bobby waved her over. Athena couldn't even look at him. I mean, he was so nice. After she made a complete fool of herself. Athena walked passed the police officers and made it to Bobby.

"So, what happened?" Athena asked. She was trying to be professional. Bobby understood what she was going for and kept the same energy. 

"So the victim, Karen Hail, was trying to break I off with her boyfriend, Drake Sona, for multiple reasons. He doesn't want too. He pulls out a gun, Karen fights back, there's a struggle. She tries to use anything, she can, because she's fighting for her life. Unfortunately, Mr.Sona wins that fight and shots her 5 times."Bobby should Athena how it went down.

"Ohh, 5. That's not good at all."Athena pulled out her clipboard and started writing everything down.

"Yeah, she wasn't I good shape when we showed up," Bobby told Athena. 

"Do you think she'll make it?" Bobby asked. 

"He better hope she makes, if she doesn't he's looking at murder charges," Athena answered. She was about to walk away when Bobby stopped her, by genty grabbing her arm. She was taken aback from his touches. He was a big man, a strong person. Yet, when he grabbed her it didn't hurt at all. Athena looked around to see if anyone saw that. It seemed like no one did. She and Bobby locked eyes. 

"Hey, I know were working but are you okay?" He asked her as he let go of her arm. Athena didn't know why, but it was something about his calmness that excited her. 

"I'm fine. Thank you, again. I don't know how I can ever repay or make it up to you?" Athena answered. Bobby broke their eye contact to look around. No one was watching them. They looked normal, a Captian and a Sergeant talking about what happened. 

"No need too. I just wanted to make sure your okay. I wanted to drive you, but you know." They both laughed. Athena knew now was her moment, she had to take it.

"I know it's probably not a big deal, but umm.....Would you like to go out or just hand out together?"She asked. Athena felt so stupid she rose mid conversion. 

"I would love too, that sounds fun," Bobby told her. Bobby was over the moon, he couldn't believe she asked him out. Was it a date or a just friends kinda thing. Either way, Bobby was into it. 

"Alright, I have to work all this week, but I'm off on the weekend.: Athena told him. This was perfect for Bobby, he was going to be spending time with the kids and Marcy. Then he had the weekend off. 

"That's great for me too. I'll text you or call." Bobby laughed. Athen smile, and for a second they didn't say anything. They just looked at each, like nothing matters. 

"Okay, I should go. Thanks for the report." Athena said as she walked away. What they were doing was starting to get intense. But she was so excited to spend time with him.

*Bobby*

Bobby, Marcy, and the kids spent the whole week together. Bobby made all his shift at night time, so they could all do stuff during the day. It was very tiring. But it was all worth it. He loved going places with his kids and teaches them things along the way. They all had a great time, and before Bobby knew it. It was a Friday night. He already talked to Athena. They decided to go to dinner together. They both agreed it would be a short of date. They were just trying it out. Bobby confessed to her that he didn't want anything serious, and Athena sighed loudly. She was in the same boat as him. She still didn't know what she wanted. 

Now, he and his family just got back from the fair. They went on rides and played games. Bobby won Brooke a ain't teddy bear, and he showed Bobby how to play games. They all had a great time. Bobby even enjoyed spending time with Marcy. It made everything less award, and if the kids wanted to include her then he was more then okay with it. Bobby drove them home, and picked up Brooke and Bobby and put them into their rooms. They were getting so big, the kids were about to be older and Bobby was ready for it. Marcy was watching Bobby tuck them in from the hallway of their house. He gently closed the door and walked into his old room. 

"Hey, I going to go. Today was fun though." Bobby told her. Marcy was in the bathroom, he wanted her to know he was leaving. She didn't answer. Bobby was about to leave when she walked out of the bathroom half-naked. She had her night-grown on, but this one was shorter than the ones he has seen. Bobby tried to look away. 

"I want you to stay." She said as she walked over to him, and put her hand on his chest. Bobby looked at her. Marcy smiled and kissed him. The kiss felt so familiar, it was like old times. They used to do it all the time, but Bobby hasn't done it in almost a year. But this time, she was coming onto him, she was putting her whole body against him. He kissed her back, and they slowly moved to the bed. Bobby quickly took his clothes off. Marcy watched as he got undressed. She positioned herself on the bed and waited for him. Their sex was quick. Bobby just wanted to feel something more, and right now she was that something more. Bobby tried to be quiet, but as he was getting ready to finish, it got loud. He put his face in her chest, as he came. Bobby pulled out and laid right next to her, she laid on his chest and fell asleep. As soon as, Bobby realized what he just did he regretted it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I forgot to note that I haven't been updating my other story "Changes" because I have writer block. So, if you have any suggestions then please comment or inbox me.


	5. Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby tries to get it together. Marcy does something shocking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.

Bobby was woken up by his phone. The alarm he always set was going off. Bobby turned around and saw Marcy sleeping right next to him. He couldn't believe what they just did. Why? Why did he sleep with her? Bobby has the worst impulse issues. He couldn't believe that he just slept with his ex-wife. He loved her, but not in a romantic way. He wanted to be friends and co-parents. But now he messed up, he messed up bad. He was such a fool, sleeping with Marcy was one of the biggest mistakes he ever did. And he didn't know why. He could only blame himself, and his "needs" as a man. But still, that doesn't justify what happened. 

Then it hit him hard. Athena?! Bobby was supposed to go out with her tonight. They were going out for dinner, and they were supposed to have a great time together. But now how was he going to look her in the face, and tell her she's the only one. It was hard. It's going to be hard. Even though, they didn't have a label on their relationship Bobby still wanted to date her or at least have a relationship with her. But he just had to mess it up!

Should he even go on the date or should he cancel? Sleeping with Marcy get-go of the stress he was holding, but now as he works up the next day. He was even more stressed. He really needed to get it together. Marcy should have known better, but so should he. The reason he got a divorce from her was that they didn't go well as a couple. Sleeping with her was not okay at all. 

Bobby reached over to his phone and turned the alarm off. As he did he noticed Athena had texted him. 

The message:

"Can't wait for tomorrow! What should I wear?" Athena wrote to him. Bobby smiled at the text. He was so happy, he wanted nothing more than to have a chance with him. As he was about to write back, Athena called him. Bobby moved to the edge of the bed turned away from Marcy, so he could answer the phone. 

"Hey! I just saw your text." Bobby answered and looked behind him to see if Marcy was sleeping. 

"Yeah, I'm sorry! I'm just kinda freaking out about tonight." Athena confessed. She was at home looking through her closet. 

"Don't be everything's going to be fine. I'm actually really excited too. I- I couldn't stop thinking about you last night." Bobby lied. He hated lying to her, but at that moment he was making a choice. Bobby was going to break all romantic feelings off with Marcy. He was going to continue being a father, and get it together. What they did last night was just sex, and nothing else. And if Marcy thought it was something more, then he was going to set the record straight. For now on, Bobby was not playing any more games. He was going to be working on his relationship with one woman and one woman only. 

"Awww, that's so sweet! I can't wait to see where we're going." Athena answered. Bobby had booked him at a very fancy restaurant, it was also very expensive. But he wanted their first date together, to be special.

"Trust me, I know you'll like it. Look, I'll pick you up at 7."Bobby told her. 

"Bye, I'll see you later." Athena hugged up the phone. Bobby looked down at his phone, and couldn't believe what he just told her. He still had to talk to Marcy and set their relationship straight. It was just sex. Nothing more. He cared about her, but he wanted didn't want Marcy. Marcy was awake the whole time, Bobby was talking on the phone. She heard their entire conversion and was listening. Honestly, she's been awake since she heard his alarm go off, but didn't move from her spot. 

"Marcy?" Bobby called out for her and shook her gently to wake her. Marcy turned around and looked at Bobby. Last night, they both went to sleep with no clothes on. Marcy didn't have any on, but Bobby had his underwear on.

"Goodmorning." She answered with a smile. 

"We have to talk," Bobby said with a serious tone. 

"About?" She asked. 

"Look, what happened last night was a mistake. I'm seeing someone and stuff like that. It can never happen again." Bobby told her. He talked to her like she was a child. 

"Hmmm, that's not what you were saying last night. When you were finishing." Marcy told him. As they both remembered how loud it got towards the end, and how it didn't last long as it used too. 

"Marcy! I'm done. I can be there for the kids, but this. It has to stop."Bobby got up and started putting his clothes on. 

"I can't believe you! How could you do this to me!" Marcy started to yell. Once Bobby got his clothes on, he walked over to her. So, she could calm down. 

"I didn't do anything to you! Now, stop before you wake up the kids!" Bobby told her.

"How could you sleep with her!?!?! We just broke up!" Marcy yelled at him. She wanted to keep it a secret that she knew, but she couldn't hold it in. 

"That has nothing to do with you or the kids. I'm not bringing her around them, were not even serious!" Bobby yelled back. They were both shocked by Bobby's yelled. he never yelled at Marcy like that before. But she drove him crazy. She was so toxic, and it was killing him. She used him, and for what?

"I-I..." Marcy tried to say something, but Bobby walked out of the house. He wanted to say something to the kids, but he didn't want to wake them. Bobby walked outside to his car and drove away. While they were arguing Brooke went to Bobby's room so they could listen to the conversion together. They heard their dad and mom yell at each other, and then their dad yells really loud. They were talking something that happened last night, and finishing? Then they were talking about a woman that dad slept with? Brook and Bobby had no idea what they were talking about. But they watched their dad leave the house and walk into his car, only to drive off. He looked so angry.

*Brooke and Bobby* 

After the fight, Brooke and Bobby heard their mom crying. They gave each other uneasy looks. She was getting so much better, but after the argument, it just looked worse. They both knew that mom wouldn't be out of her room today. She would be in her room all day, now. And if Brooke or Bobby tried to help or ask her something they would get yelled at. They wanted to call their dad, but he seemed so mad. They didn't want to make him even madder. The divorce was hard on them. They went to see their dad all the time to seeing him every other day. Not to mention, Bobby and Brooke had their own things going on in their lives. 

Brooke would skate on her skateboard. She would go to the skate park a couple of blocks from their house. Her best friend, Sam, would be there all day. Bobby was more of an inside person, so they wouldn't go with her. At the skate park, there were mostly boys, the only girls were herself and Sam. But they all would have a great time together. Also at teh skate park was Levin. Levin was this so cool skater boy. He had wavy hair and he was super cool. Brooke had no one to talk with about this. She told Sam of course, but she wanted real advice. She wanted to talk to her mom about this, but she couldn't. Brooke felt alone. 

Bobby lied to Brooke when he said he didn't want to go to the skate park. He wanted to go, but he wanted to watch his mom. Crazy, right? He had to watch his own mom. It should be the other way around, but no. Their parents just had to get a divorce and then hate each other. It seemed like things were getting better when dad took them all out together. Now it looked like nothing was going to be okay. He wanted to stay because he didn't want something bad to happen to their mom. they loved her, but she had her own problems. Since dad left, it felt like they had to grow up fast. Their personal problems seemed not to matter to either of their parents.

*Later that Night*

Athena's day was very boring. She tried to stop thinking about tonight but she couldn't. It was 6 o'clock and she was getting ready. Bobby would be here, in a while. She wanted to look extra pretty for him. She hasn't gotten dressed up in so long, especially for a man. But this time was different, she would be herself, she would be wiser and calmer. Everything was going to be fine, and Athena had that written down. She wore a dark red dress with matching heels. Athena put her earrings in and her makeup on when she looked in the mirror she nearly recognized herself. she didn't like wearing makeup, but she wanted to make a good impression. She didna wants to be seen as Sergeant Grant, she wanted to be seen as Athena Grant. 

Bobby looked at the time as he fixed his tie. It was time to go pick up Athena. He didn't want to be too early or too late. He just wanted the date to go well. With everything that happened yesterday and today. Bobby was ready to call it a night. But the thought of Athena lingered in his mind. He had to see her. Bobby looked at himself one more time in the mirror and walked outside to his car. In the passenger seat, was a dozen red roses. he brought them earlier, they were for Athena. When Bobby made it to her house, he grabbed the flowers and walked to her door. He waited a second before he knocked. Wow! This was it!

Athena was finishing putting on her lipstick when she heard a knock coming from the door. She turned her and looked at the clock. It was already 7. Athena sighed, grabbed her purse. She slowly walked to the door. It was happening! She opened the door to see Bobby hold red roses in his hand. He smiled at her and again. They locked eyes with one another. Again, it was like everything around them disappear and they were the only people on earth. Alone. But together at teh same time. Neither of them held a connection like this before. There was so much lust, and tension they held.

Bobby waited at the door. At first, he thought no one was going to answer the door. It felt like an eternity waiting for her to open the door. Was she even going to answer? Maybe she doesn't want to go out anymore? Or maybe- Bobby lost his train of thought when he heard the doorknob move. He stopped thinking and looked at the doorknob. Then, he looked up.

"Wow..........." Bobby moaned. Words could not accurately describe how beautiful Athena was. She looked like one of those women from the magazine. But most of she looked like a normal goddess. Everything matched with the other. Bobby wanted her right there and now. If she looked at this great with clothes on how did she look without them? Bobby felt the arousal in his pants rise. He was getting hard just by looking at her.

"You look.....wow!" Bobby said. They both laughed. 

"You look great too," Athena told him. He couldn't help but look at her cleavage. 

"Oh, and theses are for you." Bobby handed Athena the roses and smelled them.

"Thank you, these are so nice," Athena told them. They had a short convention, and Bobby opened the door for Atena. They drove to the restaurant. From the outside, the restaurant was beautiful. It looked so nice and fancy, but most of all expensive. As Athena was looking up at the building, she felt Bobby hold her hand. Again it was so gentry. Athena looked at him, and they smiled at each other as they held hands and walked into the restaurant together. Bobby walked her to their table and pulled her chair out so she could sit down. Athena loved being treated like this. She felt like a queen, she was dressed like one too. And the way Bobby looked at her, just made her feel even sexier. 

"This place is amazing, where did you find it?" Athena asked as they waited for the menu. 

"I was looking around and you know. I just wanted to try somewhere new with a new person." Bobby answered. Athena laughed at his joke. The waiter came over to them and handed the menu. Bobby and Athena thanked him. 

"Would the fine couple like to have some wine?" The waiter asked. Bobby looked at Athena. SHe didn't know his past with alcohol, or that he was sober for 3 years. Keep it cool, Bobby. 

"I'm fine thank you, but I would like to order the grilled chicken with a salad. And you?" Bobby asked. Athena smiled. Athena ordered, and then the waiter left.

"So, tell me about yourself," Athena asked Bobby. Bobby sighed. 

"Well, it's nothing to tell, really. I'm a father."

"Really?" Athena took a sip of her water. 

"I have two kids, Brooke and Bobby. They're my everything." Bobby pulled his phone out and showed Athena a picture of all of them together at the fair. 

"I guessing that women in the picture is their lovely mother," Athena said out loud. That's when Bobby noticed he showed Athena a picture of his whole family together. 

"My ex-wife," Bobby told her. Athena looked at him. 

"We just didn't work out." Bobby finished. He wanted to tell her then and there what happened. How would she react? Suddenty, Athena reached over the table and held his hand. 

"I can tell it's a sensitive topic, we don't have to talk about it," Athena told him. They switch subjects, and the waiter came back with their food. The food was great. Athena and Bobby continued to get to know things about each other. Bobby couldn't stop looking at her. She was so rare, he never met anyone like her. When they were done, Bobby paid for dinner. After dinner, Bobby drove Athena home and walked her to her door. 

"I had a great time," Athena told him. 

"I did too." He told her. They locked eyes but didn't say anything. Bobby wanted to come inside, but he didn't want to push her. It was very early, in their relationship and he didn't know if they even had one. 

"We should do this again," Athena told him as they still locked eyes. Athena wanted him to come in, but she didn't know who to tell him. Should she even invite him in? Would he want too? It seemed like they were getting closer to each other. They were going to kiss when suddenly Bobby's phone started ringing. It was Marcy. Bobby took his phone from his pocket and looked at it.

"I'm sorry!" 

"No, it's okay. We'll talk later. I had a great time."Athena said as she opened her door. They were just about to kiss! Why was Marcy calling him? What did she want? 

"Okay, stay safe," Bobby told her as she watched her walk into her house. Then he walked to his car and answered the phone. 

"What Marcy?!" Bobby answered the phone. 

"I feel like we should take a break from seeing each other."She told him. Bobby was glad she said that.

"And the kids too." She continued. What?

"What do you mean the kids too?!"Bobby asked. 

"I think the kids should stay with me for now on," Marcy told him. 

"Marcy you can't do that. They're my kids too!" He told her. 

"We need space, Bobby!" She told him. 

"No!" He spots back. They argued for a hot 10 minutes until Marcy hanged up the phone. Bobby knew this was another tactic of hers. But now she was going too far, to take the kids, and keep them from him was not okay at all. Bobby didn't want to get the courts in it, but if Marcy was serious then he would have no choice.


	6. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby and Athena explore their relationship. Marcy stands by her word. All of Bobby's lies blow up in his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. I hope everyone likes this chapter.

3 months passed and Bobby and Athena continued to spend time together. They hang out with each other almost every day, and when they didn't they would talk or text on the phone. They liked each other a lot. They still didn't say what they were to each other, but it was hard to talk about. Right now, things were simply the way they were. Not knowing made everything better. Bobby thought about all that stuff as he sat on the couch and waited for Athena. Her kids were with Micheal, and she said she wants to come over. So, Bobby cleaned up and sat on his couch, and waited. He also cooked dinner. He was so ready to see her. 

You may be wondering what happened to Marcy and the kids? Well as soon as she said what she said, Bobby drove up there. He still had his keys, the kids where sleeping. He walked to Marcy's room and noticed she wasn't there. He still texted her and told her they would need to talk in person. He had to make sure she knew what she was to him. They were not lovers or anything in between. They were ex's, they had kids together. Bobby didn't want to play any more games with her. He just wanted to see his kids and help out when needed. But now Marcy was coming into his personal life and that was not okay.

Athena worked earlier that morning, she spent time with the kids, and now it was 8 o'clock at night. The kids decided to spend time with Micheal, so she was all alone. Athena decided to spend time with Bobby. She texted him, and he said it was fine for her to come over. Athena decided to go with that effortless look, which actually takes a lot of effort. She didn't want to look too dressed up, but she did at the same time. After she got ready, she got in her car and drove to Bobby's apartment. She was so ready to see him, they were suddenly spending so much time together. Athena was starting to get scared because she felt like things were getting serious. She wasn't ready for things to get serious, Athena just loved being around him and she loved the attention he gave her. Finally, Athena made it to the apartment and took the elevator to Bobby's floor.

Bobby was setting the table when he heard a knock on his door. 

"Just a minute!" He called as he lit a candle. The room looked great. Bobby walked to the door and opened it. Of course, it was Athena. She smiled at him and he smiled back. She looked amazing. 

"Hey!" Bobby said to her as he let her inside. 

"Wow! You cooked!" Athena looked around the room. He really went all out for tonight. It was a private setting just the two of them. 

"I did! Just a little something." Bobby told her as he walked her to her chair. Athena sat down. 

"It seems wonderful, and I bet it tastes as good too," Athena told him as Bobby poured her a glass of wine and handed it to her. 

"It is. I'm happy you came over today, I missed you." Bobby told her. Athena locked eyes. She missed him too, even when they didn't see each other they talked on the phone, but it wasn't the same as seeing each other in person. It was so different.

"Me too." Athena reached over the table and held his hand. They ate dinner together, and then they decided to watch a movie together. They cuddled on the couch with a blanket between them. The movie was a comedy, and they laughed together. But after a while they got tired. Athena laid her head on Bobby's shoulder. He didn't mind at all.  
Bobby looked down at her, he leaned in and kissed her. Athena accepted the kiss, and let it happen. It felt so nice, to kiss him. Like nothing matter, Athena felt so safe. No one was watching them, they were all alone. Just them together. 

The kiss started to become deeper, and Bobby held her hips. Athena leaned into him. Athena laid onto Bobby, the cover was on top of them. They were making out, everything was fine. But Athena felt Bobby's hands touch her stomach. What? That was the first time that ever happened. They would makeout, and kiss but it never went that far to having sex. Athena wanted too, but she didn't want things to become too serious between them. She was a little hesitant. Bobby's hand went further down her stomach and Athena still didn't say anything. As they were still kissing Bobby looked down at her and noticed her. 

"I'm sorry am I going to fast?" Bobby asked her as he pulled away. 

"No, it's okay. I- I just don't want anything serious right now." Athena confessed. 

"Me either, we don't have to be serious," Bobby told her. Athena continued their kiss. She loved the answer. The kiss started to become hot again, but this time Bobby picked her and took her to his bed. Athena laughed, he never did that before. Bobby was so strong, she wrapped her legs around him. He threw her on the bed and continued to kiss her. Athena started to take her shirt off. Bobby got excited and broke the kiss. He put his hand on her breast. It was so big. Bobby didn't know what was coming over him. He was never like this with Marcy. He never felt like this with anyone before. Athena moaned. 

Bobby kissed her beast. Athena moaned until she felt him taking her pants off. Was she really ready for this? It felt so good. She wanted it. Bobby took Athena's pants off. he started to kiss her entire body. While he made eye contact. The room was getting so hot, and they didn't even start yet. Bobby kissed her feet and then right down to her legs. Athena never had a guy do this before, it was like Bobby was a professional. Bobby took his clothes off and pulled Athena closer to him. But Athena pulled away. 

"Is everything okay?" He asked her. 

"I just.. do you have protection? Or anything we could use?" Athena asked. She trusted Bobby, but it was important to stay safe during sex. Plus she didn't want any slip up's or accidents. Bobby looked at Athena and realized what she was talking about, Of course, Bobby wasn't even thinking about that. But he didn't have anything. No condoms at all. He didn't even use on when he and Marcy had sex. He needed to change that as soon as possible. He didn't want any unwanted things to happen. he had enough of his plate already. 

"Athena. I don't even have any." Bobby told her as he got from on top of her, and walked to the bathroom. He looked for a condom, but couldn't find one. He wasn't surprised, he knew there was none in his apartment. Bobby walked back to his room. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't even think about it." He told Athena. She walked towards him and kissed him. Bobby was surprised she wasn't upset. Without warning, Athena took her bra off. 

"It's okay, just pull out," Athena told him as she held his hand. She walked back to the bed. Bobby couldn't believe what she said, but she was so convincing. 

"You don't have anything right?" She asked as she laid down on the bed. 

"I don't. I had the same partner for the past 10 years." He told her as he got on top of her. 

"Well, then just pull out. And we shouldn't have any problems." Athena told him. Before he could answer, she pulled him into a kiss. Bobby kissed her neck it felt amazing, but he was al little rough. Athena calmed her body down as Bobby's mouth met her area. She moaned and tilted her head back.

"Oh my god!" She screamed. Bobby was a master at this, she felt like she was going to orgasm already. They just started. And it only got better. Athena started to shake, but Bobby stopped. Bobby watched as she shook. He took his pants off and pushed himself inside her. Athena couldn't believe how fast he was going. Still, it felt amazing, the headboard of his bed started to bang against the wall. Bobby started to go even faster. 

"OH! Bobby,....... slow....... down, baby!" Athena tried to say. Bobby felt himself start to finish. He knew Athena said to pull out, but he wasn't strong enough. The thought of doing so left his mind. He wasn't even thinking about it. Athena was so sexy. She started to shake again, and that was it for Bobby. He finished and laid on top of her. They hugged and embraced each other. They loved each other. What they just did brought him closer together. After a while, Bobby laid beside her. Athena hugged his chest, as she fell asleep. He kissed her forehead as he drifted off to sleep. 

That was...so different. Bobby woke up and thought he would wake up to Athena still saying on his chest. But when he woke up she was gone. The bed was cold, and everything. the apartment was quiet. What? Did she leave? Bobby picked up his phone and saw that she texted him.

Athena's Text:

"Hey, sorry I left so sudden, had to work. But I had a great time, I hope we can do that again sometimes. See you later?" 

Bobby: It's fine. I had a great time too. I would love to do that again sometimes too." Bobby texted back. He had a great time, and even though he wanted to wake up next to her. He understood what she was saying. Bobby put his phone and laid back down. He was proud of what they did, but still, he couldn't stop thinking about Athena. He didn't want things to be serious, but then he did at the same time. Having sex with her complicated things. He felt so close to her. Still, he remembered the conversion with Marcy. 

*Marcy and Bobby's Conversion*

Bobby drove back to the house, early in the morning. They didn't do times or date, but he knew she would be awake. Marcy was always a morning person. Bobby parked his car and saw Marcy waiting for him outside. She was wearing her robe and sipping her coffee. Without saying anything, he walked towards her and sat down in a chair. There was silence. Neither of them said anything, they didn't look at each other. Until Bobby spoke. 

"I want to apologize for what I said last night." He stared. Marcy looked at him.

"The way I came at you was rude, but I'm serious Marcy. We had sex, and it was a mistake. It happened in the moment, and I let it happen. But it's just sex, nothing more." Bobby continued. Marcy still didn't say anything. 

"Now, what I won't apologize for is fighting for my kids. You can't just take them away from me when things don't go your way. It doesn't work like that." He told. 

"Marcy say something." He asked her. 

"I don't know what's been going on with me, lately." She nervously laughed as tears came down her face.

"I don't know if I have depression or if I'm just sick, but I can't do it all the time. And when we-...... when we had sex I guess I had hope. You would come back." Marcy confessed. Bobby didn't know she was going through that. He felt bad, now. 

"And then I go to your apartment and see you hugging a beautiful woman. I was upset, Bobby. How could you... I just don't know how you could move on so fast? Did those 10 years mean nothing?" She asked. 

"Those 10 years meant everything to me, Marcy. Before we divorced, we already were broken up for 2 years. I didn't want to move on, but I did. And when we got a divorce, I made choices. I'm not mad at you. I don't hate you. I just had to move on, so I couldn't be sad all time." Bobby confessed. 

"Who is she?" Marcy asked. Bobby paused. 

"She's a friend. Were not serious, but we have a relationship together. And I hope you can respect that. I know it's hard, too. But we need to be okay, so our kids can be okay. I'm not planning on bringing her around the kids, were not even dating. Were just-

" You're sleeping with her, aren't you?" Marcy asked. 

"Marcy- that has nothing to do with you. Let's focus on us." Bobby told her. 

"Wow! So you just hit and quit it, right?" Marcy told Bobby. 

"Marcy! This is what I'm talking about! I can't get you to listen to me, I'm trying to tell you that we should focus on our kids. And all you can think about is who I'm sleeping with? Your worrying about the wrong thing!" Bobby yelled. 

"This is what I mean! I can't stand being around you, I don't want my kids around you!"Marcy yelled back. 

"Marcy, I don't want to go to court, but if I have too I will. They are our kids, and I'm not going to lose them, because you're having a bad day!" Bobby spot back. 

"I'll do whatever I want!" She mocked him. 

"I dare you, Marcy! Leave with my kids, and I'll file for full custody! I promise you!" Bobby yelled at her. The conversation quickly turned into an argument, and they could no longer keep it cool. Bobby was not playing about his kids, and Marcy wasn't either. 

*A Week Later*

Bobby and Athena continued to have sex. They did it all the time, everywhere too. It didn't matter. They would do it at Athena's house, Bobby's apartment, at the firehouse, in Bobby's car, anywhere. The best part about it was they were sneaking around. No one knew, what they were doing. And it only made it hotter. Metting up at places, and doing it for hours was so hot to both of them. They were always in the mood, they couldn't get enough of each other. Bobby laid in his bed while he waited for Athena to come out of the bathroom. They just finished having sex, and she was going in the shower. Bobby heard the water turned off 10 minutes ago. He loved it when Athena just came out of the shower. She would be so clean, and that was his time to tame her all over again. Finally, she walked out of the bathroom. 

"Oh, look who it is!" Bobby joked. Athena was wearing his shirt, it was way too big for her, but she looked so cute in it. 

"Stop!" Athena laughed as she laid back down in his bed and laid on his chest. 

"What's wrong?" He asked. 

"Nothing's wrong, you just.....wow.... you work wonders." Athena smiled at him. Bobby leaned down and kissed her. 

"Every time?" He kissed her neck. 

"Every time." Athena laughed. Bobby kissed her neck all over when there was a knock at the door. He stopped and turned around. 

"I'll get it," Bobby said putting his pants on. Athena stopped him. 

"I'll get it, I need to stretch my legs anyway," Athena told him as she got up and walked tp the livingroom. When she opened the door, it was a blended hair woman. Athena didn't recognize her at first, but she knew she saw her somewhere. 

"Hi, can I help you?" Athena asked. Marcy looked Athena up and down. 

"Who are you?" She asked in a rude tone. Athena was taken aback by her tone. Especially since she came at her in a very nice way. 

"Excuse me?!" Athena asked. 

"You must be that hoe, Bobby's sleeping with!" Marcy told her. Athena couldn't believe what was happening. 

"Hoe?! You do you think you are?" Athena asked again. She was not in the mood. Bobby heard mid-screaming and got up so fast.

"Listen, honey, you're not special! We just had sex!" Marcy yelled at Athena. Bobby came up from behind Athena.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! What's going on!" Bobby asked. The look on Athena's face was all telling.

"Did you sleep with her?"Athena asked. 

"Marcy what are you doing here?!" Bobby ignored the question and turned the attention back to Marcy.

"I wanted to give you theses!" She handed them papers. There were custody papers, she was filing for full custody. Athena couldn't believe what she was hearing, she decided it was time to go.

"No, Marcy! I'm not doing this now!" He yelled at her. While they argued Athena left to put her clothes back on, and get her stuff. 

"I'm done, Bobby. I can't do this anymore!"Marcy yelled as she left. Bobby threw the papers on the coffee table, he noticed Athena was putting her shoes on. 

"Babe you don't have to leave, just stay." He asked her. 

"Stay? You want me to stay after that?"Athena asked. 

"Athena wait! Just hear me out." He told her. 

"Fine! Did you sleep with her?" Athena asked. Bobby paused. 

"Yes, but it was a long time ago. It's not like I was sleeping with you both at the same time."  
Bobby told Athena. She was not happy with that answer. 

"So, I'm not worth it, for you to tell me that sooner?"Athena didn't like his answer. He held her hand. 

"No baby, you're so worth it. I just didn't want to talk about it-

"Look, Bobby, it looks like you have a lot going on right now, and I don't want to stop you from getting it together. So, call me when you do." Athena said as she left. Damn! Bobby messed up on this one. There was no way, he was getting Athena back Why is he so stupid?

For the next 2 weeks, Bobby's life was living hell. He wasn't spending time with Athena, she used to come over and they would hang out. They would go to the movies and parks, but he still missed her and his kids. He wanted to see them, he wanted to talk to them. But Marcy stayed by what she said. The next morning after their argument he called her again, but she didn't answer. He called the house phone, but they didn't answer. So he went to the house, her car wasn't in the driveway anymore. He walked to the door and opened with his keys, and all the furniture was still there, but all the family pictures were taken off the wall. He ran to Brooke's room, the same thing, but all her favorite stuff like clothes and toys were gone. He looked down on the ground and noticed her skateboard was still there. She loved to skateboard, there was no way she would just leave it. 

Bobby ran to Bobby's room, and like Brooke's, all the important stuff was gone. The only thing there were things that could be replaced. Bobby walked to his room, and it was the same thing. Their wedding picture was gone, their rings were gone. Everything was gone! Why? Why did she take the kids? Where did she take the kids? Are they safe? Bobby had to find them before it was too late. He loved his kids, and the last thing he wanted was for them to think he abandoned them. He would never do that. They just a week full of fun. He wouldn't just leave them. He missed them all.


	7. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby rethinks life choices and makes a big decision. Bobby vows to get Athena back. Marcy reveals shocking news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. Changes coming soon.

"Please leave a message for "Athena Grant" at the tone." Athena's voice message said as Bobby hanged up. He was trying to call Athena, but she wasn't answering. It's been 3 weeks and still no answer. He called her and texted her every day, but still no answer. Bobby would even invite to her parties at the firehouse, but she wouldn't come. Athena was dogging him. And it was killing him. he knew he messed up, but he wanted to hear her voice so bad, he wanted to see her so bad and talk to her. But after time he called, it went straight to voicemail. 

Bobby was so mad at himself. He went from being the happiest man on earth to being nothing. Now he was all alone. No one was there for him. He had friends, everyone from the 118, and his priest. But he couldn't tell his friends from the 118 anything. He knew his and Athena's relationship was very private. She didn't tell Hen, her best friend. The last thing Bobby wanted to do was embarrass her. During this time, Bobby thought about a lot of things. He knew he loved her. He worried about her, every day.

Bobby also had so many other problems going on. The papers Marcy gave him, was on his mind. After he left his old house, he called a lawyer. He hated having to fight Marcy, but he had to have his kids back. Now he and Marcy had a court date coming up, about their kids. Bobby hadn't seen or takes to them in 3 weeks. He wanted to go easy on Marcy but she did exactly what he told her not too. He took one of the only things he loved away from him. His children. 

But tonight, Bobby was going to Hen's birthday party. He knew Athena was going to be there and had to talk to her. It was almost time to go, and Bobby tried to think about everything he would say to her. He knew he had to get everything out and tell her the truth. He loved her so much. Now was her time and he had to take the chance. Bobby walked out of his apartment and got into his car. When he got to Hen's house, the house was packed with people. Bobby was tall, so he could see people. He walked around and said hi to some friends. When Chimney waved him over. 

"Chimney!" Bobby came over. 

"Cap! I'm surprised your here. I thought you would stay at home." Chimney told him.

"Nope, I thought I would get out tonight," Bobby answered as he paused. In the corner of his eye, he saw Athena. They locked eyes, for a second. Athena broke eye contact and started to walk away. 

"Well, what'd you get Hen?" Chimney asked. Bobby knew this was his time. 

"Here give this to her, I have to go do something," Bobby said as he handed Chimney a small box, and walked away. He got Hen tickets to a baseball game, he knew him Denny was into stuff like that. Chimney watched as Bobby oddly walked away. 

"Huh? That's weird?" Chimney said to himself. Bobby continued to follow Athena, she moved through the crowd of people. Bobby was struggling to move closer to her, she was so fast. And soon he lost her. Athena looked behind her and no longer saw Bobby. She sighed in relief and walked into the upstairs bathroom. Athena didn't have to use the bathroom, but she needed a minute to breathe. This was Hen birthday's party, and she wanted to stay calm. 

"Athena?" Bobby asked her. Athena felt his hand on her back and turned around. She saw Bobby, Athena had so many thoughts and emotions. She wanted to be strong and bold in front of him, but she actually missed Bobby a lot. She hated him for what he did and how he lied, but she still had feelings for him. They don't just go away.

"How did you get in here?" Athena asked in a rude tone. 

"Well for starters, you didn't lock the bathroom door. I've been calling you." Bobby pulled her in closer. Athena looked around. 

"I know," Athena answered. 

"Why didn't you answer? I've been worrying about you, I miss you." Bobby told her. 

"Bobby, I meant what I said. " Athena said as she pulled away. 

"Look right now is not the time. We can talk about everything soon." Athena told him. 

"Athena, I just wanted you to know I'm sorry." Bobby held her hand and kissed it. 

"You should go back to the party. We don't want anyone to get the wrong idea." Athena told Bobby. Bobby sighed and walked out of the bathroom. As soon as, Bobby left Athena felt sick to her stomach. She lifted up the toilet seat and threw up. The music from the party was so loud, no one heard her. Athena cleaned herself and walked out of the bathroom. She went ton go look for Hen, but everyone was getting ready to sing happy birthday. Athena decided to stay and sing the song because she was going to leave right after. For some reason, she wasn't feeling good. 

*Marcy*

Athena wasn't the only person who wasn't feeling well. Marcy was hiding a big secret. She didn't tell anyone, not even her lawyer. Not her kids, her family, her friend, and especially not Bobby she was still trying to figure out what to do. Should.....she? Get an abortion and not tell anyone or should she tell someone. That's right, Mary was pregnant. She didn't take a test or go to the hospital, but she felt it in her heart. She couldn't keep her food down, and her stress levels were over the roof. 

The truth was that the reason she wanted full custody of the kids, was because she was pregnant. Before she couldn't connect the dots, but now her eyes were wide open. How could she let this happen? She let her ex-husband get her pregnant? Marcy knew Bobby would take care of his kid, but she wanted his support. She wanted Bobby to tell her everything was going to be okay. So, a week before she gave him the full custody papers, she went to his apartment. She took the elevator up to his floor and walked to his door. She was about to knock when she heard sounds coming from the door. It was laughing combined with moans muffled by kisses. Marcy knew what that meant. He was sleeping with his "friend". 

Marcy stepped back from the door and touched her stomach. Actually thinking she could trust Bobby was the biggest mistake she ever made. Marcy didn't know why she was mad at first. But now she knew why she still had feelings for Bobby. It was a thought she trie to hide, but she did. She still loved him. She still wanted him, and she knew this would bring them closer together. If he wasn't sleeping with a whore, then they would be by now. He was so interested in her body that he didn't even ask Marcy how she was doing. After she heard what she heard, Marcy started the process of getting full custody of the kids. Then, she would give Bobby a choice.

Either he comes back and gets back together with her or he fights for his kids in court. She knew that was the last thing he wanted to happen. And it was going to be a hard choice, but she had to ask him. She was going o use the baby, in it of course. And if he still said no, then it would prove he didn't care about his family. If he said yes, that would prove he was tying and he wanted things to get better. But what things are like right now, she couldn't do it alone. She needed help, she needed to tell him, before their court date. 

*The Next Day*

Last night was not how Bobby planned it to be. He thought him, and Athen would have a meaningful conversation and be working on their relationship. But when Bobby walked out of the bathroom, everyone was looking for Hen. So they could sing happy birthday to her. Bobby walked around and acted like everything was fine. When they finally found Hen everyone gathers around her so they could sing the song. Bobby saw Athena, she looked sick. But she stayed to sing happy birthday, and then she left. He wanted to talk to her, but he trusted her and what she told him. Bobby looked at his phone and noticed he got a text message. It was Athena.

Athena's Text:

"Hey, I'm off tonight. You can come over." 

Bobby: I'll be there at 7, I can't wait to talk." Bobby texted her back. He was about to call her when he heard a knock on the door. Thinking it was Athena, he got up and put his clothes on. He walked to the door and opened it. At the door, it was Marcy waiting for him. 

"Marcy?" Bobby said as she let herself inside. Bobby was confused, he was supposed to not have contact with her until their court date. 

"What are you doing here?" Bobby asked as he watches Marcy look around his apartment.

"Marcy!" he yelled at her. 

"Where're the kids, why can't I see them?" He asked her again. 

"I'm pregnant," Marcy told Bobby. Bobby's eyes widened, and he looked at Marcy and then at her stomach. She didn't look pregnant, maybe she gained little weight, but she wasn't pregnant. At least she didn't look like it. But a baby? Their baby? WHAT?!

"No, no, no, this can't be true," Bobby said as he started to pace back and forth. 

"Bobby, we didn't use protection, when we-. The last time we were intimate." Marcy reminded him. SHit! Bobby remembers the night they had sex, it was quick and hot, but he didn't use a condom. He didn't use one with Athena either. Bobby just keeps getting himself into problems, how was he going to tell Athena? Was Athena? No! That can't be right. Two babies at the same time, by two different women. Athena would never forgive him. It would be the worst then to ever happen, to him.

"Marcy! Are you sure?!" He asked her. 

"I can feel it. I know I am." She told him. 

"We have to take a test, Marcy! I have to see it for myself!" Bobby told Marcy as he put his jacket and shoes on. Marcy watched Bobby. Bobby drove them, to the nearest Wallgreens and they walked inside together. Bobby looked around, trying to find the women's isle. Finally, Bobby found it. The pregnancy tests. They walked to the checkout line and waited. 

"I can't believe you don't believe me!" Marcy told Bobby. 

"Marcy I'm hoping you're not pregnant. I would believe you if I thought I could trust you." Bobby sat back. 

"Wow! Your such great guy, not a dick at all." Marcy said in a rude voice. 

Look, I love our kids, but having another one, are you kidding me? You can't even take care of yourself, let alone another baby." Bobby told her. They continued to throw jabs at each other until they made it to the fount of the line. Bobby paired for the test and drove them back to his place. As soon as, Marcy got in his parents she went to the bathroom, so she could take the test. It seemed like she was in there for hours, but it only took her 20 minutes to take one test. Finally, she walked out of the bathroom, with tears coming down her face. 

"So?"Bobby asked her. Marcy looked down at the test and started to cry even harder. 

"It's negative." She told him. Bobby walked over to her and hugged her. Dealing with mercy was hell, but he still felt for her. He didn't want to see them argue with each other. Clearly, Marcy was going through a lot, right now. It wasn't his job to protect her but he wanted to help her.

*Later that Night*

Athena started to have the worst cough in history, she couldn't keep food down and she was burning up. But she still had to talk to Bobby tonight. The conversion they were about to have was very important. It would label their relationship and test boundaries. The truth was that they needed to talk badly. Athena missed him, she missed talking to him and see. But most of all she missed having those special moments with him. It wasn't just the sex, it was how it happened Bobby would know what to do at all times, he demanded it and held her tight to keep her safe. He was a man, and like all he made mistakes.

Still, Athena didn't want to be like how she was with Micheal. With Micheal, she let so many things go by and didn't talk to him about them. Now, look at her. She was divorced, and yes, her life did get better. But she still lost something very important to her in the process. Bobby showed her love is possible, and it can happen. He showed her sex, can be more than pleasure, it can emotional, raw, exciting love. And it's okay for any woman to just want that. He showed her how to be herself again. As she wiped her nose, she heard a light knock on the door. Athena walked to answer it, it was Bobby. Athena smiled at him as he walked into her house. 

"I'm glad you texted.I've been wanting to talk to you since it happened," Bobby told her. Athena sighed, she didn't want to hear a sob story from him. She wanted to have an adult conversation and a quick on too. 

"Bobby, just stop," Athena told him as she held his hand and moved in closer to him. They locked eyes. 

"What happened hurt me. I shared private moments and conversations about my life to you and that day. I felt left out of your circle. You told me everything about you, yet you forgot about the most important other things. Then, your ex-wife calls me a whore, and I felt like you didn't stand up for me. Not to mention you slept with her." Athena told him. 

"I know, I didn't want you to feel like that. Everything just happened so quickly. On one side, I was having a great life with you and enjoying being in a relationship, and the next I'm fighting for my kids." Bobby confessed to her. 

"You could have told me, I can handle it. Our relationship isn' real if we don't talk about serious stuff." Athena told him. Bobby leaned in and hugged her. 

"Just for now on tell me the truth," Athena said as they still hugged each other. Bobby knew this was the time to come clean about today. He pulled away and looked her right in the eye.

"My ex, came into my apartment today and told me she was pregnant," Bobby told Athena. Athena's eye tricked as she heard what Bobby told her. 

"But she's not the test came back negative." Bobby continued. Athena sighed and smile. It was a relief, a baby was a bad sign for her. 

"So......Are-" Bobby stopped talking. 

"What?" Athena asked. there was a pause. 

"Are you pregnant?"He asked her. Athena blurted out in laughter. What!?! No!

"Bobby are you serious? I think I would know if I'm pregnant." Athena answered. She was sure, she wasn't there was no way. 

"Athena, our first time. I- I didn't pull out." Bobby told her. 

"But afterward, we used protection for all the other times we did," Athena answered. 

"Still, it only takes one time. And how do you know for sure?" Bobby asked. 

"I think the doctors, would have noticed when they took all my tests,"Athena told him. 

"Test?" Bobby asked in a confused voice. 

"I noticed I wasn't feeling well, so I went to the doctors like any sain person. Turns out someone just gave me the flu, and I'll be fine." Athena laughed. Bobby smiled at her and hugged her. Now he had hope for their future together. The next thing on his list was seeing his kids again. And getting them back.


	8. Stariting Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena decides to take her time with her relationship with Bobby. Bobby and Marcy have their court date. Bobby and Athena reconnect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes!

Bobby and Athena had just gotten back from dinner. Bobby was still trying everything in his power to make it up to her. So, dinner's, gift's, one on one conventions, etc. He wanted to spend as much time with her before, his court date came up. Lately, things have been so hard, for Bobby. But waking up to Athena, and having her support has been helping a lot. They spent a lot of time together, but still, Athena was having a hard time fully trusting him, and Bobby understood that. He betrayed her trust, he embarrassed her, and she was called out of her name by his ex.

Athena deserved so much more than that. Still, Bobby couldn't help, but feel selfish. Was he holding her back? Was she too good for him? Athena was beyond amazing shes did it all. Not a lot of people could compare with her. And she was doing it flawlessly, with effort. Bobby didn't like thinking he was holding her back. He hated thinking they were just together because Athena felt for him. He wanted them to be together because they wanted to be together. 

Athena was going to spend a night, at Bobby's apartment. So, she was going to shower and lay in bed with her boyfriend. Bobby opened the door to his apartment, Athena sighed deeply. Bobby looked Athena in the eyes and didn't say anything. He didn't know what came over him. Bobby gently held Athena's face and kissed her. He wanted to feel her tonight. Athena accepted the kiss, and let Bobby's hands guide themselves through her body. He let go of her face and held her hips as they kissed. Athena felt Bobby's hands lower themselves, ontop her butt. He squeezed it and pulled her in even closer. He was so ready for her. Athena was ready to risk it all when she remembered the promise she made to herself.

Still, the deeper the kiss got the more Athena forgot about the promise. Bobby picked her up and moved her to bed. He gently put on the bed and continued to kiss her. Athena put her hand on Bobby's chest and started to unbutton his shirt when she felt something. It was Bobby's hand going up to her dress, and into her panties. At this point, Athena knew what was going to happen next, and she had two people on her shoulders. One was telling her to just have sex with her boyfriend, and that she knew she wanted. While the other was telling her to take her time, and that she had to keep her promise and stay strong. 

Athena could go both ways. On the one side, she could give in top her ace that filled her body. She could embrace this type of love she had with Bobby. He was so charming, so different. Nothing like Micheal, and she was so happy being with him. She loved their dates, and when they spent time together. But she also remembered the other side. She promised herself, she would slow down with Bobby. Sex wasn't new to them at all, once they started they couldn't stop. Their sex was filled with lust and wonder. But still, Athena wanted to take her time, before they started again. Especially, with what happened last time. She broke the kiss and Bobby continued to kiss her neck. Athena looked down and Bobby noticed she was no longer, into it. 

"Babe?" Bobby asked. 

"I want to, but I want us to take it slow," Athena answered. Bobby was confused, was he going too fast? Did she still want to have sex, but just slower. There was a miscommunication. He didn't understand what she meant.

"You want to go slow?" Bobby asked. her. Athena could tell he didn't know what she meant. 

"In our relationship, Bobby, "Athena told him. 

"Ohhh, okay. We can go slow. I know we aren't just going to go back to what we were overnight." Bobby reassured her. Athena smiled at him, he was trying. 

"No, maybe not. But we'll get there. I just need a little more time. To thin about everything." Athena kissed him. Her word stabbed his heart. What did she mean? Was he not doing something? A million thoughts-filled Bobby's head. He wanted to do everything in his power to make it up to her. But he was missing something. 

"I understand," Bobby told her, as he kissed her back. Athena smiled and went to the bathroom. Bobby sighed as he heard the water running. He was missing something, that something was still making Athena unsure of their relationship. He didn't understand what it was, but he knew he had too soon. He saw a future with Athena, and he didn't want anything to mess that up. 

*Court Date*

Marcy made sure, to look extra pretty today as she put on makeup for the first time in years. She never felt the need too, because it wasn't like anyone was going to notice or say something. But today was different. Today was going to be the day, she fights for kids. She was going to see Bobby again, and she knew he wasn't happy with her. The truth is she isn't happy with herself. She was mad at herself, she really convinced herself, that she was pregnant. Then she told Bobby and made herself look crazy. Even though she wasn't pregnant Marcy still felt like she lost something. 

She till felt like something was missing in her life. But still, what it was is the question. She lost something very important to herself and her family. Why?! Why couldn't she move on, and forget. It seemed like Bobby could. He was already sleeping with the whole other women. Marcy had so much other stuff to worry about, but she couldn't stop thinking about the women. She didn't feel bad about how she treated her. This woman was a one-time thing, and Bobby would soon get bored and move on to the next. He only lied to her, because he gave Bobby something she didn't. Sex. 

]

Marcy didn't think he actually liked her or had feelings for this woman. I mean, they just started talking weeks after they divorced, or maybe even days. If he cared about her, he would have married her already. but look where they are. Marcy did want to get to know these women more. She wanted to know who she was, and ho they met. But there was no way, she could ask Bobby. Bobby was already mad at her, for the whole pregnancy thing. The look on Bobby's face when she told him was crazy. In the end, he was right, she wasn't pregnant. 

While Marcy walked out the door, Bobby got dressed for his court date, too. He was putting his tie on and trying to have positive thoughts. Everything was happening so fast. Today was the day, a lot of futures would be changed. He didn't know if the judge would rule in his favor or Marcy's. From what Bobby's been seeing lately, Marcy was not a fit mother. She was in need of help, and treatment. Bobby would be open to giving that to her, or keeping the kids so she could have that. But Marcy was difficult most of the time. He was less stressed out when they were together, then now. Now she too the situation too far. 

The kid's everything to Bobby. He almost lost them and loved them more than anything. He never wanted to put any of them in a situation like that again. The whole reason he got sober and got his life back together was because of them. Now Bobby's soul and heart were filled with regret. Getting sober was the right thing to do, but to Marcy, it was like he didn't do enough. The feeling of being unwanted killed him slowly until he could no longer feel bobby sighed and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked down at his desk and noticed Athena left him a little note. Bobby smiled and picked up the note.

Athena's Note:

Stop stressing out, I love you even though I can't be there. You're an amazing father. Call me and tell me how it goes.

-Athena

Bobby smiled at the note as he held tear back. I don't anyone knew how hard things were for him at times. A real man can cry and not feel ashamed. Bobby had so many emotions at once, but seeing Athena and how she always uplifted him made him feel better. Bobby walked out of his apartment and drove off to the courthouse. When he first got there, it was his lawyer, Marcy's lawyer, and Marcy. None of them was in a good mood at all. But Marcy was the mani person throwing a trauma.

"I want to make it clear to judge Tolan, that my client and I. Did not apply for full custody, but we won't sit here and let Mrs.Nash manipulate the court." Bobby's lawyer shot back at Marcy's lawyer. 

"Yes, I see. I'll have the evidence of why Mrs. Nash should have full custody." The judge told them. Marcy's lawyer smiled and handed the judge files. 

"As you can see judge Tolan, Mr. Nash does have a history of substance abuse." Marcy's lawyer told him. 

"Yes, Mr. Nash has a past of drug addiction to painkillers, but he's been sober for 3 years now. Also, I'd like to add that Mr.Nash has no history of abusing his children while he was in out of that state." Bobby's lawyer chimed in. 

"Well, is this it?" The judge asked looking through the file. Marcy really didn't have much to go on with Bobby. Yes, he did have an addiction problem, but he was sober and that was already proved. Marcy however was not as fit as Bobby. Bobby had pictures of how the house looked before and after the divorce. Marcy clearly had issues, that she needed to sort out herself. Bobby remembered all the times, he had to come over and feed his kids. Or clean the entire house. It wasn't his job to do that for her, he did everything for his kids. Marcy needed to understand that, what she was doing was a sign of neglect. 

"Actually, we have evidence to prove that perhaps Ms. Nash isn't as fit as she claims. " Bobby's lawyer pulled out a file and handed it to the judge. The judge looked at the file and started reading it. 

"As you can see in the picture, my client took. Mr. Nash has been going through a lot, Mr. Nash would often have to come over and feed their children plus clean the entire house because their mother was sleeping. And I'm no doctor, but oversleeping is a sign of depression. We all know how that can go, and the court doesn't think leaving them with Ms. Nash will benefit them." Bobby's lawyer told him. The judge sighed and took his glasses off. 

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this, but Ms.Nash it is clear you have some type of mental disability. I want you to go through a psych eval, and counseling for the next 6 months- Before the judge could continue Marcy broke down in tears. She knew that meant she couldn't see the kids for 6 months or longer if she didn't get help. She started to cry hysterically, it was so loud. Her screams broke Bobby, but she wanted this. 

"Ms. Nash! Calm down! If you would have let me finish, then you'd know that there will be a chance to being with them again. If everything looks right, and you pass your treatment. However, I would like it if contact between the children to be put on hold for the next 6 months." Judge Tolan continued. For Marcy, the rest of the court's meaning was a blur, she didn't hear anything else, she didn't see anything else. It was all blurry. She lost her children. 

Bobby was happy with what the Judge said, but he was nervous at the same time. He was going to see his kids, but the look on Marcy's face was heartbreaking. She looked so hurt, and sad. Bobby did feel for her, but he didn't want to do this. He wasn't going to file for full custody, but now he has it for the next 6 months. Bobby promised himself, that these next 6 months would be the best with his kids. That's when something hit him, he knew what they were missing in their relationship. 

*Athena*

Athena was again home alone. She was working a lot lately, so she gets Bobby out of her head for a few hours. He was her man, and yes, she loved thinking about him. But she needed a break for that, sometimes. Athena was about to lay down, when she heard a knock on her door. She answered it and was greeted by Bobby. He was standing in her doorway with flowers and some type of chocolate in his hands. 

"Bobby! What brought you here?" She asked as she let him in.

"I got your note." He kissed her deeply. Athena thought the kiss would be longer, and turn into something else. But Bobby pulled away from her. 

"I have to tell the truth. The whole truth and nothing more." Bobby held her hands and down at her. Athena was a little scared by what he meant. Did he want to break up?

"Okay." Athena sat down at the couch. Bobby took a deep breath. 

"I loved her." Bobby started. Athena raised her eyebrow at his statement. 

"When I met Marcy, she wasn't like any women I met before. She was free, she was different. And at the time I needed different. We did it all, you know. We got married, we can two amazing kids together. And I don't regret any of it. If I'm being honest, I would do it all over again. If it meant I would get to have them again. Even though, right now were a mess. I still love her, but not the way I love you..........." Bobby told Athena. Tears ran down her face as her hand started to shake, not only was Bobby's speech beautiful,he- he told her he loved her. 

Athena knew she was loved, by so many people. She had so many people that cared about her and wanted her to be alive. But the way she wanted to be loved just never came, until now. Now, she could look another man in the face and say she loved him back. Bobby heard every word that came out fo his mouth. And he meant every single one of them. He loved her. He loved Athena Grant and nothing was going to change his mind about her.Bobby was about to say more when Athena covered his lips and hugged him as she cried. They held each other. 

Athena pecks a kiss on Bobby's lips and started to laugh when she saw his smile. She knew what that smile meant, and she was ready for it. Bobby picked her up and brought her to Athena's bed. There was no words, just eye contact. Athena bit her lip as she watch her boyfriends take her pants off, and then her shirt. Just to kiss all over her body. Athena moaned as she held onto him. Bobby was going so slow, he took his clothes off and started. There was no warning he just entered her. He was taking his time. They weren't having sex, they were making love. The way Athena loved his men was something entirely new.


	9. Oh No!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena and Bobby's reltionship, is almost exposed. Macry starts treatment, and Bobby get to spend time with the kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.

Athena woke up to Bobby cuddle up against her. She opened her eyes, slowly. Only to close them moments later. She loved this. Waking up to her man, in her bed. She couldn't believe everything that happened last night. It was a rollercoaster of emotions Bobby told her everything about his ex and his past life with her. Then he unexpectedly told her, he loved her. Athena remembers looking at Bobby, not knowing his she was ready for something like that. She knew she loved him, too. But saying it out loud is something else. 

Saying it out loud would be saying it was true. The words would be coming out of her mouth, and she would say it to him. The thought of saying that to someone else, never crossed her mind. Or maybe not someone she just started to get to know. Athena knew Bobby as a fire captain, but she knew little about him. They were always nice to each other, and she considered him a friend. Not very good friends, but friends. 

She didn't even remember how they got to where they were now. Now, they had a completely different relationship, and they did a couple of things together. They made love together, almost all the time. But now she could tell things were getting serious. She wanted them to go slow, but every time, Bobby left. She wanted him to come back. She would miss, him. She would miss everything they did together. Even they just sat down and watched a movie, she still loved it. Athena was in deep thought when Bobby opened his eyes and climbed on top of her. 

"Bobby?" Athena laughed as she opened her eyes. 

"Good morning." Bobby leaned down to kiss her. 

"Did you sleep well?" Bobby asked her. Athena smiled.

"It was the best sleep, I've gotten in a while." Athena flirted with him Bobby laughed and started kissing her neck. Athena moaned as she held onto his arms. Bobby was so strong. He started to go lower, he was now at her stomach. Bobby kissed her stomach as he made eye contact with her. Athena knew what was next and got into position as Bobby pulled her pants off. Bobby was taking her panties off when they both heard a loud. "Mom!" 

Athena's eyes got so wide, her kids were here. Bobby stopped and got up. They both looked at each other and started to panic. 

"Your kids are here?" Bobby asked her. 

"They're not supposed to be! They're still supposed to be with their father!"Athena told Bobby.

"This is not good!"

"What do we do?!" Bobby asked. Athena put her hands over her face as she got up.

"Put your clothes on!Um....." Athena looked around to see what she could find. They needed a place to get out of the house. Athena and Bobby were no way ready for Bobby to meet her kids. And the same thing with Bobby's kids. They couldn't be seen together, this just wasn't good. 

"Oh! There the window." Athena said as Henry started knocking on the door, and Bobby finished putting his clothes on. 

"Mom! We got you flowers!" Henry told er threw the door. 

"Thanks, great, baby. But mommy's getting in the shower! I'll see it when I get out." Athena said as she turned the shower on, so no one could hear Bobby. Bobby finally got all his clothes on. He went to the window. It wasn't that far from the ground, but still, Bobby worried if he could make it out of the window without getting hurt. He removed his back injury.

"Bobby hurry!"Athena told him. 

"You want me to jump, out the window?"Bobby asked. Athena came over and looked at the window. 

"It's not that far, and they can't know yours here. "Athena told Bobby. Bobby knew this was important to her. No one knew about them, and she might have wanted it to stay that way. Plus, Bobby knew Athena's kids were older, and probably would know what they were doing in the room. 

"Okay, I love you." Bobby kissed her. Athena kissed him back.

"I love you, be careful," Athena told him. Bobby nodded as he opened the window, and looked outside. He didn't see anyone, so he started to put his leg threw.

"Careful, baby!" Athena tried to help him. Bobby moved out of the window slowly and finally made it outside. Bobby almost fell, but he was overall fine. now all he needed to do was get to his car, without anyone noticing. 

"I'll call you, I love you," Athena said as they kissed again. 

"I'll see you later, I love you too," Bobby told her as he walked away. Athena watched Bobby walk away. Thank god, he didn't park his car in front of her house. Then everyone would know what was happening. Bobby quickly ran to his car and got inside. He made sure, no one saw him, and drove away. Athena sighed in relief she saw Bobby's car drive away. They were in the clear. Athena got in the shower, she left so refreshed and clean. She did miss the smell of Bobby, but she knew that she had to go in front of her family and act like everything was okay. 

Athena got dressed and walked out of her room. When she got out of her room, everything was normal. Micheal was cooking lunch. May was reading a book while she did her homework. Harry was looking oddly at the flower Bobby left on the table. Athena froze for a second as she tried to calm down. Bobby left the flowers on the table, Not only that but he left the hotel too! Oh no! It was time to lie. 

"Hello, everybody. I didn't you guys were coming today, I thought you guy were staying with your until Sunday?" Athena asked trying to stay calm. 

"Dad wanted to do something nice for you." May started as she wrote something down. Athena looked at Micheal. 

"It's just something little," Micheal told her as they smiled at each other. Harry was silent he didn't say anything. 

"Mom?" He finally asked. Athena knew what he was about to ask. 

"Yes, baby?" She answered. 

"Um, why are there already flowers here, and chocolate?" Harry asked. Everyone looked at Athena. She never felt more nervous in her life. Athena cleared her throat and spoke. 

"Oh, those! Yeah, Hen brought them over. It's a best friend thing, you guys wouldn't understand." Athena lied. 

"Hen brings you flowers and chocolate?" May asked. Athena gave her the side-eye. 

"Yes! She did and I did the same for her." Athena lied again. Everyone looked at each other not sure if they should believe that or not. 

"Anyways, does anyone want to tell me why their here instead of being at dads?" Athena asked. She was smart to change the subject, Athena knew Micheal well. Flowers meant he wanted a flavor. She stared at Micheal. 

"Can you keep the kids, for the rest of the week. I have to go out of town for a project." Micheal also lied to Athena. Athena and Micheal gave each other looks. Right now, they both knew the other was lying, but they didn't want to bring up what they were lying about. '

"Of course, that's fine. But next time call." Athena told Micheal as he handed her something to drink. 

"I will," Micheal told her. 

*Bobby*

The next day, Bobby called Athena. She explained what happened with her family, and said she was sorry. Bobby told her it was okay, and she didn't need to be sorry. But they both agreed that they didn't want their relationship to be public yet. Now, they have been dating for almost 7 months, and Bobby loved her and their relationship. Apart from him wanted the whole world to know she was taken. 

Bobby hated being one of those jealous types, but he would always see it happen. I know you're wondering what it is? Bobby would be working or at a scene trying to help people, and after the job was down. He would see some guy hitting on Athena. It made his blood boil, he knew that if people knew they were dating then this wouldn't happen. And it wasn't just normal people, it was people who worked at the fire and police station too. When they would go to a party together, Bobby would see some guy approach Athena. He would ask her questions and bother her. 

And the crazy part is this didn't happen until she got divorced. Men would start to watch her walk away. It was mind-blowing to Bobby. He wanted to call all those guys out for looking at his girlfriend's ass, but he couldn't. He couldn't because, if he showed Athena too much attention in public people would start to connect the dots. And even though, Bobby was ready to tell everyone he knew. Athena wasn't. It did hurt a little, but he wanted to respect her wishes. And her.

If she wasn't ready then he was going to wait for her. He knew the couldn't keep their relationship hidden forever. He wanted to walk into a party and hold Athena from behind as they did in private. He wanted to introduce her as his girlfriend, to new people. He wanted to go to restaurants that aren't out of town. Athena was worried that someone might see them, and they had to drive a little far, to make sure that didn't happen. But overall Bobby just wanted to be open. he wanted to be open with himself, and their relationship. 

He knew a lot of people wouldn't be supportive. Marcy mainly, and maybe the kids. Oh, the kids! Bobby was os deep in thought, he forgot the kids were coming today. Bobby looked at the time and realized they would be here any minute. He didn't know for sure if he would win custody, but he was happy he won. Even if it was for 6 months. Bobby didn't want Marcy to be away from their kids, he wanted her to be in their lives, but he couldn't continue to put them in danger. He couldn't continue to let them stay in a dirty home, with someone whos is going through a lot. 

Bobby hoped the best for Marcy. Their kids needed a mother. They needed that extra love and encouragement from someone as a mom. Especially with Brooke. Brooke was so kids. To Bobby, she was his little girl, but he started to notice small things in her. Like how she stopped playing with dolls. She never liked them, but she would still play with them. Now she was into more grown-up stuff, like skating and music. Bobby didn't understand what she said half the time. But he knew to raise a young woman, would require another woman. Not to say Bobby couldn't do it, he just didn't want to talk about all the weird stuff. He felt uncomfortable too. Bobby turned his head as he heard a knock on the door. He walked over to it and opened it. 

Brooke and Bobby were standing next to a police officer, with their stuff in their hands. Without saying anything, they both ran to Bobby and hugged their father. 

"I miss you guys, so much!" Bobby told them, as the officer walked away. He said something, but Bobby was so happy at this moment that he didn't care. He closed the door, and they walked inside his apartment. Bobby watched as his kids walked into their rooms, and started to unpack. he couldn't believe what was happening. Everything was going great. 

*Marcy*

while Bobby and their kids had the time of their lives. Marcy was having a mental breakdown, she was so sad that she missed the apportionment to say goodbye to her kids. She remembered getting calls from her lawyer and the court, but she didn't answer. She was at her house laying in her bed. She wasn't sleeping, she was just looking at the ceiling. It looked the same as always. Nothing changed. Nothing...

Suddenty, Marcy heard a knock on her door. She got up and looked through the peep-hole. It was two men and women standing at her door, with books. Marcy rolled her eyes, it was the Jehovah's Witnesses people. Marcy sighed heavily and tried to pretend to not be home. The last thing he wanted to hear was some people telling her god could save her from her emotions. 

"Marcy Nash? We've with the Gating Lights Program! You supposed to be in treatment at 10 am this morning. Um... your 4 hours late but that's fine!" The guys called out for her. Marcy's eyes got wide, as she remembered it was today. She forgot all about that. Marcy walked back to her door and opened. She listened to the people ask her questions, Marcy was numb at this point. She brought this to herself They got her in their van, and drove miles away to this place. The place was for everything. Drug addiction, parenting classes, mental issues, etc. She missed all the other, things she was set to do. Now, the only thing she had left was a therapist meeting, 

Marcy again listens to then conventions everyone had around her. She nearly answered or said anything. They walked her down a hallway, and int a room. With another woman. This woman was older, she looked like she knew so much. Marcy was interested in her. After the other women who brought her into the room left, the therapist sat down and looked at Marcy. She slipped her tea and simply asked her.

"So, what brings you here today?'


	10. Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby and Athena talk about their relationship. Michael and Athena talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you for being understanding about my computer. I'm going to order a new one in the mail, but I noticed when I do it on my phone it's a little faster. I thought it would be harder to write it in on my ohone, but it's not as hard as I thought. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Sorry for any mistakes.

Ahhhh......do- don't stop......"Athena moaned softly. Bobby teased her, by stopping to kiss her. Athena moan as Bobby turned her around, so they could switch positions. 

Bobby laid Athena down, and took her from behind. Athena moaned and Bobby started to breathe heavily. He was ready to finish, but he wanted it to last a little longer. 

Bobby held her down softly, and moaned loudy as he thrusted inside of her, harder. Athena was ready, too. They both were going to share that together. Or so they thought, Athena's phone began to ring. 

It broke their connect, it was distracting them. They both looked at the phone.

"Just ignore it, were almost done."Bobby kissed her neck. Athena let the phone go to voicemail, Bobby and Athena moaned even louder as they both finished.

Athena was so tired. She laid on Bobby's chest as they hugged. She was gonna to sleep, when her phone rang again.

"Sorry. I have no idea who this is." Athena got up, picked up her phone and walked out the room. She answered. It was Michael.

"Yes, Micheal?" Athena asked.

" Hey, I'm going to need you to pick up the kids for the rest of the week. Something came up." Micheal told her.

"Okay, but next time please look at your schedule. I have to work too." Athena said annoyed. She wasn't that mad, but she had plans for tomorrow with Bobby.

"I will, thanks I appreciate you." Micheal said as they hanged up. Athena walked back into Bobby's room, and laid back down with Bobby.

Bobby looked down at Athena. He could tell the mood was completely different. Everything changed, and he didn't know if asking her what would be rude. 

"So?" Bobby asked. 

" My ex wants me to pick out kids for the rest of the week." Athena answered.

"So no lunch date, huh?" Bobby asked. Athena got back up and started putting her clothes back on. 

" I'm sorry baby." Athena told bobby. If Bobby was being honest he was in love with Athena and he hated keeping what they were a secret. She was so important to him and he wanted the whole world to know who his wife was.

"You don't have to be sorry." Bobby told her. He also wanted to talk about how her ex just calls in and askes when she can do things. Athena wasn't free all the time and she was clearly annoyed.

"Athena?" Bobby was going to ask her the question. 

" Maybe we should.....you know....start telling people." Bobby told her. Athena looked at Bobby. She loved him, she wanted him in her life, but when he told her that she felt fear. She was scared.

" I..... I don't know Bobby." Athena told him. Bobby brought her back to the bed and held her hand.

"I know it's scary, but I love you. When you leave I can't stop thinking about you." Bobby kissed her held. Athena's frown turned into a smile. 

"I want this, I'm tired of hiding all the time. I want to go out and do things with you." Bobby told her.

"I know, me too." Athena kisses him. She sighed.

" How are you so perfect?" She asked Bobby. Bobby laughed. 

" I'm not, were just great together." Bobby pulled her in for another kiss.

*Brooke and Bobby*

"Now does anyone know the answer to question 5?" Brooks teacher asked the class. Brooke was already done with paper, so she started writing in her diary. The most popular girl in her class raised her hand, and answered.

"18!" She gave Broke a dirty look. They have a very long history of hating each other. Brooke rolled her eyes, but she smiled when she noticed she got the answer wrong. The teacher didn't seem to notice the answer was wrong, so Brooke raised her hand.

"Actually the answer is 12, you over counted." Brooke corrected her. The girl was name Lilly, and her whole faced turned red with angry.

"Oh that's right, sorry class." The teacher wrote the right answer, when the bell rung it was time to go home. Brooke hurried and packed her bag. She saw Lilly and her friends right behind her. 

Brooke tried to tan through the hallway, when another pushed her into the girls bathroom.

"Stop! Let go of me!" Brooke yelled. Lilly came from nowhere, and got all up in her face. 

" Shut up!" Lilly slapped her, Brooke took the slap she didn't want to fight.

" Your not even smart! Do you think your cool, because you answered a question?" Lilly slapped Brooke again. All her friends started to laugh.

" That's why I heard Mrs. Campbell talking about your mom. How does it feel to know your mom is crazy, weirdo!" Lilly was about to slap Brooke, when Brooke grabbed her hand stopped her. Brooke slapped her back. No one talks about her mom.

" Don't talk about her!" Brooke yelled as she tightened the grip on Lilly's arm.

"Stop you freak, that hurts! Let me go!" Lilly yelled at Brooke.

" I don't care what you say about me! If I ever hear you talking about my mom again, I'll end you!" Brooke got in Lilly's face. Everyone in the bathroom was scared. No one tried to stop Brooke.

Brooke looked down and noticed she was leaving a mark on Lilly's arm so, she let go and ran out the bathroom. She ran outside, to see her Dad and brother waiting in the car. Brooke had tears in her eyes, she was trying to wipe her face.

Bobby smiled as he saw her walking towards the car but when Brooke walked into the car, he could tell something was wrong. 

"Brooke is everything okay?" Bobby asked. He tried to look back, but Brooke hide her face.

" I'm fine!" She told her father.

"Are you-"

" I'm fine!!!" Brooke yelled at her dad. Bobby was so surprised, his little girl never raised her voice like that. He decided to leave it alone.

*Later that night* 

Bobby made dinner. He tried talking to Brooke, but she stayed in her room and promised nothing was wrong. He knew something was but he didn't want to push her. This wasn't great timing either, tonight was the night be was going to tell the kids about Athena. He just hoped they would take it well.

"Alright everyone eat up!" Bobby told his kids. They are and had a little small talk about their days. Brooke didn't want to share about her day. Bobby stopped the conversation to tell them about Athena.

"I have something to tell you guys." Bobby said as he took a long breath.

"I'm been seeing someone, for the last 7 months." Bobby told her. They both stopped eating and looked at their dad.

" You.....have a girlfriend?" Brooke asked. She was shocked. How could her dad move on so fast. Brooke knew her parents weren't getting back together, but she still didn't know her dad was going to move on so quickly.

"I do." Bobby answered.

"Cool!" Bobby said with a smile on his face, he didn't really care. He knew that meant new friends maybe? Maybe she had kids, Brooke was a cool sister but she was a girl. Kinda boring.

"What's her name?" Bobby asked. Brooke was quite.

"Her name is Athena, she's amazing. I know you guys will like her." Bobby looked at Broke.

"I think it's cool for you to be happy with someone, but........what about mom?" She asked. Bobby sighed.

"Athena isn't here to replace your mom guys. We're in a relationship, and that means we are a couple. But your mom is still your mom." Bobby started.

"We all know mom is going through a lot right now, but the best thing we can do is pray for her." Bobby held both his kids hands.

"I want you guys to meet her, and her kids someday." Bobby smiled. Bobby cheered he was happy to hear that Athena had kiss, he just hoped they were boys.

Brooke didn't know how to react to this. One side of her was scared and the other was excited. She had no hate for her father, just concern. They started talking again, when Brooke remembered she dropped her diary in the bathroom. 

*Athena*

While Bobby was telling his kids about her. Athena was waiting for Micheal. She told him they needed to talk, and he said he would be over. May was watching Harry at his place. Finally Micheal walked through the door.

"Hey!" He called out for her.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Athena told him. Micheal felt the room tense up as he got closer to Athena. Micheal and Athena started with some small talk. Before Micheal finally asked her.

"So what's up?" He asked. Athena sighed.

" I understand that you work, and so do I. But I can't keep taking the kids everytime you forget about them. It's okay sometimes, but all the time isn't. I have plans too. I've been seeing someone." Athena told him. Micheal was surprised he had no idea 

"Wow..... I..... I understand. I'm sorry, I've been doing that because I'm seeing someone too. I have thought about you and your feelings." Micheal gave her the right answer. Athena smiled. 

"Thank you." Athena answered. There was a paused.

"You have a boyfriend!" Micheal laughed.

" I do. And I want him and his kids to meet us one day, Micheal." Athena sat down with him.

"And it's nothing wrong with that." Micheal smiled and held her hand.

"I'm just glad your happy." He told Athena.

"Me too."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena and Micheal talk to their kids about Bobby. Bobby tried to make Brooke feel better. Brooke's bullying gets worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this chapter is pretty long so I decided to just make it two parts. Sorry for the cliffhanger. Sorry for any mistakes

So you have a boyfriend?" May asked her mom as her family day down at the table to have a serious conversation.

Athena and Micheal decided to talk with their kids. They both were dating someone and now was the time to talk about it. They both no longer had to keep it a secret. Athena and Michael were both ready to move on.

Athena was nervous, the kids knew Micheal had a boyfriend but they didn't know she had one untill now. Not to mention Athena was going to meet Bobby's kids tomorrow for dinner. 

She was looking forward to the dinner, but nervous about meeting his kids. Before the dinner they were going to the beach together. And Athena was just scared. Bobby meant a lot to her, she loved him. But if his kids didn't like her then it would over.

"Yes, I do." Athena answered.

"His name is Bobby and his a firefighter." She continues. There was a paused, Athena and Micheal gave each other looks.

" What your mother and I are trying to say is that we both are moving on and soon you guys will get to what them." Micheal told everyone.

"So how does everyone feel about that?" Micheal asked. Again there was a pause, untill Harry spoke.

" I like it, as long as your both happy." Harry told them. Athena smiled at her son.

" I agree as long as everyone's happy, I'm fine with it." May answered.

Athena smiled at everyone, it looks like they were going to be okay. 

*Bobby* 

While Athena and Micheal were talking to their kids. Bobby was cleaning up, everyone just ate dinner and it was time for bed. It was Sunday, and tommorow would be Monday. Bobby could Brooke was having a hard time with something but he was scared to ask her.

He wished he had help. Bobby never went through things like this and it was scary to see her sad. She always smiled but since the divorce and Marcy going into treatment, she's been quite. And distance.

In Brooke's room she was looking for her diary. She remembers the fight with Lilly, but she didn't remember dropping it. But everything happened so fast. And tommorow she would have to go to school with it still missing. 

Brooke would literally die, if someone read it. She talked about everything in her diary, it was her safe place. Very private things were in there, and having people read it would be her breaking point. 

Bobby walked into her room to say goodnight.

" Goodnight, baby girl. I love you." Bobby hugged her. Bobby looked down at his daughter she looked sad.

"Is everything okay?" Bobby asked. Bobby sighed.

" I lost my diary." Brooke confessed.

" I can help you find it." Bobby answered.

" No I dropped it at school....I just scared someone's going to read it." Brooke told her father. Bobby put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, you have so many friends. I think you'll be surprised when someone gives it back to you." Bobby tried to make Brooke feel better.

"Maybe." Brooke answered.

"Hey, are you ready to meet Athena?" Bobby asked. Brooke noticed that her dad was changing the subject.

" Yeah, I guess." Brooke answered. Bobby and Brooke talked for a little bit longer. Then Bobby told Brooke goodnight and left to do the same to Bobby. 

Brooke laid in her bed and tried to remember what her dad told her. She hoped everything was going to be okay, but feel down she knew what her dad said was most likely not true.

Brooke was disappointed in herself. Her and family moved here 3 years ago, and she only had one friend. She wishes she could be more open but talking to new people was like jumping off a building....... scary. It was scary.

She closed her eyes and went to sleep. Hoping tomorrow was free of drama. She didn't even want to see Lilly or her stupid friends. 

*The Next Day* 

Athena woke up with a pep in her step, she was home alone. Miche took the kids, and Athena didn't have to work untill late that night. She was excited to meet Bobby's kids later day, but she wanted to see Bobby even more.

Morning sex was the best sex, and she needed it right now. She wanted to see him she wanted to feel him. No one was home and it was the perfect time. Athena picked up her phone and text Bobby a sexy teasing text and sent it to him. Then Athena started to get ready while she waited for him 

"Alright guys, I love you. Have a great day." Bobby told his kids.

"I love you dad!" Bobby hugged his father and ran to his friends. Bobby looked at Brooke as she got out the car.

" I love you baby girl, remembered what I told you." Bobby told her.

" I love you too dad." Brooke told her father as she walked away. Bobby watched Brooke walk away, he hope her mood would change. 

Bobby's phone dinged and he picked it up. It was a text from Athena. Bobby picked up the phone and opened the message. He blushed at the text. Athena wanted him to come over, he knew what that meant. Bobby drove off to her place.

Brooke turned around and saw that her father was no longer there. She sighed and walked to her class. As soon as she got in there the whole class was looking at her. Lilly and her friends were laughing and pointing at her the whole class.

Brooke decided to stay to herself this class. She didn't want to talk to anyone, she noticed Lilly had her diary in her hand. And was reading while she was laughing the whole time.

It was finally her next class. Her English teacher, Ms. May was making everyone do presentations about a story they made. It could be about anything and anyone. 

"Now class who would like to go first?" Brooke's teacher asked. Lilly raised her hand and the teacher let her go first. Lilly smirked at Brooke and with her was her diary. 

"Okay whenever your ready." The teacher told her.

"This story is called dumb girl by Brooke Nash." Lilly said. The whole class laughed.

" My parents are getting a divorce, I'm not really sure why. But I feel like it's my fault. I'm scared. I don't know what's next, and I feel like they hate each other. Oh no poor Brooke. Her parents don't love her.!" Lilly laughed as she continued reading. 

Brooke wanted to die, this was so embarrassing. 

"My mom has been sleeping a lot. She sleeps all day long. My brother and I have been eating frozen meals for the pass week. And my mom won't let us see our dad. Oh looks like Brooke has no food at her house. So sad." 

" A few weeks have passed and my dad has been taking us to fun places. And surprisingly my mom came too. I think she's getting better. But then the next morning my parents were yelling at each other, and talking about "finishing" or something. Anyways they hate each other again, nothing new." 

"But I have the biggest crush on this boy, from the skater park. He's so cute! I love-

"Shut up! Shut up!!! Shut up!!!!" Broke cried as she ran out the room. The teacher tried to stop her, but at that point Brooke was broken. Everyone laughed at her and the teacher sat there and let that happen. Brooke ran to the office and waited for her dad. She told the people in the office what happened and they agreed that Lilly and Brooke had to talk in the future.

With tears in her eyes Brooke waited.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something shocking happens at Brooke's school. Bobby and Athena go to the beach with the kiss. Athena meets the kids for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. Guys I don't know why but I want to start another story 🥺 but I don't know what it would be about. Just a thought, anyways enjoy the story 🙂

As Brooke cried in the office a school counselor approached her. Brooke didn't want to talk right now, she especially was not in the mood for this counselor.

Everyone she meant always made everything worse. The women never talked to broke before, even though Brooke asked to be apart of her program multiple times. Eventually Brooke let it go. She decided she could handle things by herself, but now she been bullied for the past 2 years.

By the same girl, and it didn't matter what she did. Or how she tied to be friends with Lilly. She was always hated on. There was nothing Brooke could do to make her like her. The worse part was that she didn't know why Lilly hated her. Maybe she was just an endless joke for Lilly and her friends to laugh at. 

Maybe she deserved what happened. It still hurt, though. Lilly read her diary in front of her whole class, not to mention the boy from the skate park was there. And she made a total fool out of herself, she looked so stupid. Crying in front of her whole grade. Wow, good job Brooke. 

"Brooke Nash? Hi honey, I'm your school counselor. You can call me Yaya, I see you've been getting into a lot of trouble lately." She told Brooke. Brooke rolled her eyes, she knew what she was talking about. 

Brooke did get in trouble for using the bathroom so many times. She knew she would never have to do that if Lilly wouldn't mess with her all the time, but maybe she should stop blaming other people for her actions. 

"She read my diary in front of the whole class, what does that have to do with anything?" Brooke snapped. Oh yeah, she was a little sassy at times too. Not all the time, just don't annoy her and she won't be rude back. Simple.

"Still Brooke what you said in class today along with your outburst was not okay." Yaya told Brooke. Brooke couldn't believe what was happening, but she wasn't surprised. Worse has happened.

" So you just wanted me to sit there and take it? It's wasn't like the teacher was helping, she sat there and let Lilly do that." Brooke started to get loud. 

"Listen Brooke, still what you did wasn't okay. You and Lilly have to talk about it together. It's okay, but you shouldn't bring your parents into this." The counselor told Brooke. 

Brooke sighed and nodded maybe she was right. Maybe she shouldn't being her dad into it. She didn't want to stress her dad out or worry him. Her mom already did that to him. 

The counselor gave Brooke the phone, so she could call her dad. Brooke felt uncomfortable with the counselor sitting right next to her. She knew she couldn't tell her dad anything with her sitting there.

*Bobby and Athena* 

"Ah.. .. Athena....." Bobby moaned in Athena ear as they had sex. They just had sex a week ago,but Bobby didn't know how bad he needed this untill now. Now he had her, and all his frustrations went away. He no longer felt scared or anxious about anything.

He was already to finish and so was Athena. They kissed and embraced each other. They were so happy to have theses moment together. Athena and Bobby moaned together as they both finished. 

Athena sighed and kissed Bobby, only to walk to the bathroom moments later. Bobby watched her walk to the bathroom. He was ready for round two, but his phone started ringing. He heard the shower turn on, and called out for Athena to wait on him.

Bobby's frustrations returned and he was upset. Whoever was calling was interrupting his time with Athena. Looking at the time Bobby didn't have much left until it was time to pick up the kids. When he looked down at his phone, it was the kids school. 

"Hello?" Bobby answered.

"Dad I need you to come and get us." Brooke told her father.

"Brooke? Why what's wrong?" Bobby asked her. Athena poked her head out the bathroom. Bobby sounded worried.

"I- I have a headache." Brooke lied. Bobby thought it was weird that she said that, but he didn't want to ask her in front of the office people. 

"Alright Brooke, I'll be right there." Bobby told her as he hung up the phone. Athena walked out the bathroom. 

"What happened?" Athena asked.

" My daughter has a headache, or something? Anyways I gotta go, baby." Bobby put his clothes on.

" It's okay, I'll see you all in a few hours." Athena answered. 

" I can't wait for you to meet them." Bobby kissed Athena. The kiss was getting deeper when Bobby pulled away. 

" I love you." Bobby pecked her lips.

" I love you too." Athena waved him goodbye. 

Athena watched Bobby walk out her of her house. She was happy he was going to get his kids. She was going to meet his kids. Athena sighed and smiled. She had to go get ready.

*Bobby* 

Bobby walked out the house and got into his car. He thought about Athena as he drove away. He wanted to stay of course, but his kids came first. It was sometimes hard for Bobby to say who came first.

Athena was everything. She was an amazing girlfriend, but his kids are his kids. He loves them, and wants them to know that Athena coming in doesn't mean he loves them less. Or that he loves their mother less.

Marcy was a pain in the ass. She almost broke him and Athena up, and she was just a problem overall. But he loved her. Not the way he loves Athena, but he lived her. And she was the mother of his children, he wanted to be sure that he showed her respect.

Even if they didn't get along 90% of the time. Bobby didn't want to talk about it, but he today was the day his kids were going to meet Athena. Would they like her? Would they want her to be there? Athena wasn't replacing Marcy, she was just there because they were dating and getting serious.

Bobby was nervous about what, Marcy too. He hasn't talked to her since their court date, but he wondered what she would think about it. He didn't ask her if it was okay, but he was still mad at her for filing for full custody anyways.

Finally, Bobby arrived at the school. He got out of car and walked inside the building. As soon as he got inside, Brooke ran to him and hugged him. She tried not to cry, but she was upset. She did however feel so much better, knowing her father was here.

"Hey it's okay." Bobby held her. The counselor eyed Brooke. 

" Can we go now?" Brooke asked.

"Yep, let's just get your brother and we'll be out of here. But hey, look at me." Bobby told Brooke. He. Would tell something was wrong.

"Are you okay?" He asked his daughter. Brooke looked around the room.

"I'm fine dad I just want to go, please!" Brooke told him. Bobby nodded and held Brooke's hand. He signed out Brooke and Bobby. And then waited for Bobby to out from his classroom. Bobby skipped to his father, he was in a happy mood. 

"Dad!" Bobby called out for his father. He ran up to him and jumped on him.

" Bobby! It's great to see you bud!" Bobby hugged him back.

" Can we go to the beach now?!" Bobby asked.

" Come on." Bobby held both of their hands and walked back to his car. He helped them into the and drove back to his apartment. 

*Beach Time* 

"Alright guys, are you ready?" Bobby asked his kids as he struggled to make everything look perfect. Athena would be here any minute and he was nervous.

" Yes dad, were ready!" Brooke answered.

"Alright homework done?" Bobby asked.

"Yes dad." Bobby answered with a smile.

" Okay, now I just need to-" Bobby was interrupted by the a knock on their door. It was Athena. Bobby looked at his kids.

"Okay guys that's Athena, remember what I said. Be nice, please." He said as he went to the door and opened it. When Bobby opened the door it was Athena. She was wearing summer clothes. Bobby hugged her.

"You look beautiful baby." He kissed her as he let her in. Brooke and Bobby were standing right behind their father. Athena looked at Bobby's kids and smiled. They looked just like him.

"Hi, I'm Athena!" Athena put her hand out so Brooke could shake it. Brooke couldn't believe how beautiful Athena was. She looked like a model, and Brooke was surprised her dad found someone who looked like this. Brooke was so into Athena that she didn't realize she was staring, while Athena waited for her to shake her hand.

"....Hi...I- I'm.... Brooke." Brooke struggled to answer, she was shy.

"Well Brooke it very nice to meet you, I heard so many cool things about you!" Athena got down on Brooke level and looked her in the eyes as she smiled. When Athena smiled at Brooke, it made her feel safe. Brooke stopped being shy and smiled back at Athena. Bobby smiled at them both, he couldn't believe how great everything was going.

Brooke wanted this moment to stay forever, but after a few seconds Athena turned her attention to Bobby. She smiled at him and held her hand out so he could hold it. 

"And you must be Bobby, how adorable are you!" Athena asked him, Bobby blushed and smiled back at Athena.

" Your really pretty too." Bobby told her. Bobby thought Brooke was acting weird, but he didn't really care. He was more interested with Athena. Bobby didn't get attention like this in so long, so when Athena started talking to him, he felt so special.

"That's so nice of you to say. Thank you." Athena told while she still held his hand. Bobby liked her a lot, she was nice and pretty. He wanted to know more about her, and he was happy she was coming to the beach with them.

Bobby looked at Athena and his kids, he wanted this to last forever too. But they had to get to the beach. Still seeing Athena and his kids together felt right. It left like it was meant to be. He could tell Brooke's whole mood changed and so did Bobby's. It was also a huge turn on, to see her play like this with them. 

"Alright guys let's go to the beach!" Bobby told them as he walked out the door. Athena got up and by her surprise Brooke grabbed Athena's hand and held it all the way to the car. Athena smiled at her, she didn't mind. Brooke didn't know what was happening to her.

She just wanted to be by Athena. Athena was so nice to her, yet Brooke struggled to talk to her. But still Athena would talk to her, and they would make conversation. While Bobby drove the car to beach, Athena got to know his kids better. Untill they finally made it to the beach.

Brooke waited with Athena, but her brother Bobby ran to the water.

"Bobby! Be careful!" Bobby called out to his son. Athena laughed as she took things out of the truck. Brooke watched her, do so.

" I- I can...help." Brooke told Athena. Brooke picked up some bags and started to walk to the beach with Athena.

"Well thank you Brooke, I appreciate you." Athena told her. Brooke smiled at Athena. Brooke didn't know why, but she wanted Athena to like her. She wanted Athena to be her friend even. She liked her so much and didn't want to ruin it.


	13. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath, of what happened with Brooke's bullying problem. Bobby asks Athena something huge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this one is long on purpose. I wanted to make up for the day I didn't write anything, so I hope everyone enjoys. Sorry for any mistakes.

After the very fun time at the beach, Bobby drove everyone home. Everyone had so much fun with Athena. And Bobby loved seeing her with his kids. They had dinner, and now Athena Brooke, and Bobby were playing a game while Bobby cleaned up. 

Bobby was extra happy at how open his kids were. Brooke was crying early today at school, because of her headache and now she was smiling and laughing with Athena. Bobby was just being a show off, he was showing Athena all his cool moves and all the things he mad with Legos.

Athena thought everything the kids did was interesting and loved getting to know them better. To Athena, Brooke and Bobby were very open. She did however think it was odd that they both wanted her so badly. When Athena gave Brooke attention, Bobby would want some. And the same thing with Brooke.

Athena loved spending time with them though. But it was like she was a brand new shiny toy. That everyone wanted to play with. Still Athena had fun, until she looked at the time and noticed it was getting late. So it was time for her to go.

"Oh Bobby. I have to work tomorrow." Athena told him as she walked to the kitchen. Brooke and Bobby followed her.

" I so forgot about that. I'll walk you out." Bobby told her as he handed her, her bag.

"What? Your leaving?!" Brooke asked.

" But you've just got here. You can't leave!" Bobby added.

" I'm sorry, don't worry I'll be back. So we can play and do so much more stuff together." Athena got down to their level and held their hand again.

Brooke and Bobby looked like their dog just got ran over. They were upset and Athena felt bad. But this was good time to set boundaries with them. When she says no, that means no.

"Okay, you promise you'll come back?" Brooke asked her.

" I promise. Both of you, now be nice to your dad." Athena hugged them. 

Athena waved bye and walked out the door. 

" Guys, I'm just walking Athena out. I'll be right back don't answer the door for anyone." Bobby told them as he closed the door behind him and caught up to Athena.

" That was fun. They were so great." Athena told bobby when they made it to her car. Bobby gently pushed Athena against her car and kissed her. They were in the indoor parking lot, so he knew no one would see them. Athena moaned she loved Bobby so much.

" I love you. I can't even explain it." Bobby kissed her again.

"I love you too. Your an amazing father, I can tell." Athena told him.

" I try my best. But your amazing at everything you do." Bobby kissed her neck. Athena laughed at his kisses.

" Bobby, your kids are great. Just remember who raised them." Athena flirted with Bobby. Bobby held her butt in his hands. Athena knew what he wanted to do but they couldn't.

"Bobby we can't! Someone will see us." Athena laughed as Bobby kissed her neck again.

"Look, over there the light is broken. We can.....you know." Bobby pointed to a part of the parking lot that was very dark. And no cars were over there. Athena was not going to do this was she?

" Bobby!? What about the kids, we can't just leave them home alone." Athena told Bobby.

" I'll be quick, and they'll be fine it's just a few extra minutes away. They won't even notice." Bobby tried to convince Athena. Athena gave Bobby a look and then she looked around to see if anyone was there. It was pretty late and she couldn't see anyone so Athena smiled. 

" You have 10 minutes, and that's it. No longer then that! Athena got into her car, as Bobby followed her inside. 

" I only need 5." Bobby told her as they made it to the dark spot of the parking lot. They moved to the back seats of Athena car. Athena laughed as Bobby got on top of her and kissed her neck. 

*Brooke and Bobby* 

After their dad and Athena left. Brooke and Bobby went to lay down in their beds. Brooke laid down for a minute only to get up and go to her brother's room. Bobby was playing with his toys. 

" Hey do you want to play with me. I have more action figures!" Bobby showed his sister. 

" I think I'll just watch you." Brooke told her little brother. Bobby looked disappointed and rolled his eyes as he out his toy down.

"What?!" Brooke asked him.

"Athena would want to play with me! Your kinda boring Brooke." Bobby told his older sister. 

"So? Athena would want to plays with me too. She told me she we could be friends." Brooke shot back. 

" So? She told me I was cool and she told me the same thing." Bobby shot back.

"Whatever!" Brooke told her brother. Siblings things, that was all Brooke could say at this point. No one ever said it was a competition. 

" So you like her, right?" Brooke asked. Bobby rolled his eyes at his sister. 

"Of course, I like her. Athena was very nice and she brought us ice cream. Brooke......dad doesn't even buy us ice cream, because he thinks our teeth will fall out." Bobby told his sister. 

"Yeah that's true, and she's really funny!" Brooke laughed as she remembered the jokes Athena told them. Bobby laughed too, he remembered what his sister was talking about. 

"Yeah, but I wish she could of stayed longer. Then maybe we could have played more games." Bobby told his sister. 

"Maybe her and dad are still outside?" Brooke told his brother. Brooke and Bobby smiled at each other.

"But won't dad be mad at us for leaving the apartment?" Bobby asked. 

*Bobby and Athena"

After they were done. Athena helped Bobby clean up. They tried to make everything look normal, and it worked. 

" Okay, now go! I don't want them to be worrying where you are." Athena joked. She was serious, but she was joking at the same time.

"Okay, okay! Can I get a kiss goodbye." Bobby joked back as he put his shoes on. Athena smiled and held his face as she kissed him. 

"I love you." Bobby told her as they locked eyes. Athena smiled and sighed. 

" I love you too." Athena told him as she broke the eye contact and opened the door from him, so he could leave.

"Alright, I'm leaving!" Bobby told Athena as he got out. They both laughed. Athena climbed to the front seat. They both felt like teenager's. 

"I'll see you later. Call me if anything happens." Athena told Bobby as she got ready to drive away.

"Okay, see you later." Bobby waves her goodbye and walked back to his apartment. Today went so well. When Bobby opened the door to his apartment, he saw his two kids having an argument about something. Bobby looked at this as a problem because the kids were supposed to be in their rooms. 

"Hey! Hey! You two are supposed to be in your rooms!" Bobby told them. They kids stopped and ran to their father and hugged him. Bobby didn't want to touch them, because he wanted to wash his hands first and at least get in the shower. 

"Dad! We had so much fun!" Bobby yelled at his father.   
His yell was an excited one.

"When is she coming back!" Brooke asked. Bobby sighed. 

"I don't know, but soon. We'll meet her kids soon, too. But right now you two have to go to sleep." Bobby told his kids. They sighed loudly and walked to their rooms. Bobby went to the shower and turned it on.

They day they just had was great. The kids loved Athena. Athena enjoyed spending time with them. Bobby loved seeing them all together as a family. Now the only thing missing was Bobby meeting her kids.

*The Next Day* 

Brooke went into class happy. She felt better about life, after meeting Athena. Brooke felt like she had a friend, or even someone she could count on. Everything was going better, untill she walked into class. As always Brooke was the first person, in class. The counselor came in the class and started talking to her.

" Brooke, it's great to see you here honey." She told Brooke. Brooke was in such a good mood, and juts hearing this women talk made her upset. 

"Whatever." Brooke told her.

"I have something for you." She told Brooke as she started digging in her bag. Brooke eyes lit up. Was she getting her book back? Unfortunately, Brooke's smile faded as she handed her a piece of paper instead. It was a letter from the teacher. 

"What is this?!" Brooke asked. 

" This? Read it." Brooke looked down at the paper and strated reading it. It was a letter from her teacher demanding an apology to Lilly and her for her "outburst". Brooke held her tears in. She couldn't believe what she was reading. 

"An apology!?! They want an apology!!?" Brooke throw the letter on the ground. The counselor was shocked by Brooke's actions. Brooke was surprised too. She never acted like this before, but it felt so much better then holding everything in. 

"Brooke Nash!!! Don't you dare raise your voice at me like that!!" The counselor told Brooke. 

"Are you kidding me! They want me to apologise, but I'm the one gett-

"Not another word!" The counselor demanded to Brooke. Brooke sat back down and sighed.

"Just do it Brooke. You have to take responsibility for what you did. How do you think Lilly felt when you interrupted her story?" The counselor told Brooke. Brooke didn't try to argue with her. She already tried to explain what happened that day and it was like no one was listening. 

It was like all the adults she tried to warn or tell anything didn't hear her. Or maybe they didn't see her. Brooke remembered the lady in the office just nodding while she told her what happened. It was like she just wanted her to stop crying. In this moment, it was clear to Brooke that she wasn't important. She was nothing. 

For the rest of the conversation Brooke zoned out. She only heard the counselor say that she had to write an apology by the end of the week. But nothing matted anymore, everything was her fault. 

*The Day Before Friday*

"Today is my off day, and we'll just watch a movie. Play a few games, and whatever else. Fathers and sons do." Bobby told his son as he handed him a bowl of popcorn.

"Can Brooke watch the movie with us too?" Bobby asked. 

"Bobby your sister is doing her homework, let her do that. We don't want to distract her. Plus this is our time, let us have this. Okay?" Bobby reminded his son. 

" Okay." Bobby said. 

" Now what movie should we-" Bobby's phone started ringing. Bobby sighed as he picked it up. It was work. 

"I'm sorry, buddy. I have to take this real quick." Bobby told his son as he walked outside to answer his phone. 

" Chimney! What?! I'm on my day off." Bobby told Chimney.

"Cap, this fire is going threw the west side of LA. We need more men. Do you think you can come by and give us a hand?" Chimney asked. Worry went threw Bobby's body. The thought of a fire so close to his house made he think about the time he almost lost his family. He wasn't taking any chances. The city wasn't going to evacuate, and the fire was that big, but it was spreading fast.

There was no way, he was going to leave his kids so close to the fire. Bobby sighed. He needed to take them somewhere far, but still close. A closed off area, but a place with neighbors around. Just in case. That's when it hit him.

"Cap?" Chimney asked.

"Chim, I'm going to drop the kids off real quick and then I'll be there. That fire is just a little to close to where we are. I'll call when I'm close." Bobby told Chimney. They talked for a while and hanged up. Bobby was a little nervous, he was meeting Athena's kids tommorow, but they never talked about watching each other kids.

Bobby didn't want her to feel uncomfortable or like she had to do it, because that wasn't true. He would never ask her to do something that would make her feel uncomfortable. But he knew she didn't have to work today, and he would only be gone for a few hours. There were people out there who needed him. Bobby called Athena. 

Since it was still the afternoon, and she was home alone. Athena was reading a book on her patio when her started ringing. Athena picked up her phone and answered. It was Bobby. 

"Hey!" Athena answered. 

"Athena I need you to do a favor for me. It's really important and personal." Bobby told her. By the tone in Bobby's voice, she could tell he was serious. Athena's smile with to confusion. 

"Did something happen?" She asked.

" It's a fire, close to the apartment. I have to go and try to stop it with the team." Bobby started. 

"I thought today was you off day?" Athena asked.

"It was, but this fire is moving fast. Hey.....I wouldn't ask you to watch them if I thought they wouldn't be safe with you." Bobby told her. He was speaking for the bottom of his heart when he told her that. At first, Athena didn't understand Bobby's seriousness, but now she understood clearly.

"Bobby......of course I can. I- I'll make sure nothing happens." Athena told him.

"I know you will. I'll be there as soon as I can. I hope you didn't have plans." Bobby told Athena.

"Bobby just come. I didn't. I love you." Athena told him.

"I love you too." Bobby answered back as they hung up. Bobby rushed into his apartment. 

"Bobby go put your shoes on and bring a jacket." He told his son.

"Dad is everything okay!?" Bobby asked worried.

"Everything is fine. I'm sorry, I have to work it a fire that's getting a little too close to us. So you and your sister are going to hang out with Athena for a few hours." Bobby answered his son.

Bobby smiled and ran to his room. He couldn't believe he was going to Athena's house. He was more excited to see her, then the fire his father talked about a few moments earlier. Bobby called out for Brooke.

Brooke was in her room trying to zone everyone out. She didn't want anyone to distract her. But that was hard enough, as her dad called her name. She walked out her room.

"Yeah, dad?" She asked. 

" Go put your shoes on and bring a jacket. It's a fire close by, and I have to go take it out with the team. So you and brother have to stay with Athena for a few hours." Bobby told his daughter.

" I'm sorry I know you were really busy, but I would feel a lot better if you and your brother were in a safe place." Bobby told her. Broken felt a little embarrassed, she didn't know what to tell her father, so she just nodded and walked to her room.

The car ride to Athena's house was short, but it felt long. Brooke watched the craziness around her neighbor as everyone started to freak out about the huge fire getting closer. When they got there Brooke was shocked at the house, she didn't even notice Athena waiting outside for them. They all got out the car, and Bobby ran to her and hugged her.

They all shared a group hug. Brooke didn't know what it was, but Athena hugging her made her want to cry. Actually all of Athena's hugs made her feel that way. She didn't know if it was because it felt real or because she really needed one, but Brooke felt like someone cared for the first time in a long one.

"Come on, let's go inside." Athena told them as she held their hands and walked them inside.


	14. No more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena deals with Brooke's bullying issues. Everyone meets for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter 😊 sorry for any mistakes

Alright guys, just sit down anywhere that your comfortable while your dad and I talk for a minute." Athena told the kids as she let go of their hands. 

"Okay." They both answered. Athena and Bobby watched the kids sit down on the couch. 

" They will be safe here, I promise if the city does evacuate then I'll call you. I'll keep them with me." Athena told Bobby. They could start to smell the smoke from here.

"Thank you, again. I'm sorry I just brought this on you." Bobby told her.

" You didn't! You were thinking about what's most Important and that's them. Now go, and please call. I want to know, your safe." Athena told Bobby.

"I will. I love you." Bobby kissed her and then walked over to his kids and gave them a hug. Bobby wanted his goodbye to be short, he didn't what anyone to get sad on him. This was a life or death situation. This wasn't a regular fire. 

Athena watched Bobby get into his car and drive away. She loved that man, and only hoped he would come back home to all of them. She closed her door, and noticed Bobby was watching the news and Brooke was sitting at the table writing something. 

The news was talking about the deadly fire and how many people have already died. It showed pictures of it, and Bobby just sat their and listened. Athena grabbed the remote and changed the channel.

"Bobby that's a little too, graphic. Let's watch something more, kid friendly." Athena told him as she asked him what he wanted to watch. Bobby didn't answer, so she just changed it to kid cartoons and sat down with him. 

After an hour, Bobby still didn't say anything. Untill, he sighed and looked at Athena.

"I'm sorry I'm just thinking about my dad. He's going into that fire isn't he?" Bobby asked her. Athena felt so bad for him, his eyes could say everything he was feeling. She knew she had to use the right words.

" Yes, he is. That's his job, he has to save people. But that doesn't mean, we need to get sad and worry about him. What do you want to do?" Athena asked him trying to change the subject. Bobby's eyes lit up.

" Can we watch a movie!" Bobby's asked in an excited voice.

" We can! Whatever movie you want!" Athena tried to match his energy. 

"With popcorn!" He asked.

" With popcorn and drinks I'll be right back." Athena told him as she walked away to get stared. While doing so Athena noticed Brooke was writing stuff down and decided to not get in her way. After so got everything she walked back to Bobby. 

Bobby picked out a movie, while Athena grabbed some covers. They watched the movie together and at first Bobby was laughing so hard. It was a kids comedy and he loved it. The movie was 15 dollars, but it was worth his reaction. 

But after eating a two bowls of popcorn and 5 Capri songs, Bobby was laying down on Athena. And eventually fell asleep on her lap. Athena was on her way to sleep too, but she wanted to remember this moment.

He was so cute, and she just meant him a week ago. Athena was happy they liked her right away. She was worried about having them, but now she wasn't. They were great kids. Athena looked at Brooke, and could tell the young girl was frustrated. 

She slowly moved Bobby's head and put his head on a pillow, while she adjusted his blanket so he could stay warm. Bobby's face moved a little, but he drifted back to sleep. Athena walked over to Brooke and sat down at the table with her.

"Hey is everything alright, you've been writing this for a while. You can take a break and I'll make you a snack." Athena told her. Brooke smiled at her. Her made her feel better.

"Thanks,but I have to get this finished today. It's due tomorrow, I'm just having a hard time doing it." Brooke told Athena.

" Well I can help. What are you working on?" Athena asked. Brooke froze and looked at her. She didn't know what to say. Should she say something? All the other adults she told ignored her. Was Athena different?

" Why are you so nice to us?" Brooke asked. Athena was taken aback by the question, but calmed herself down.

" What do you mean?" Athena asked. Brooke sighed.

" You've always been kind of us. At the beach, you brought us ice cream. You called us and told us goodnight, because you knew we miss you when you leave. You know all our stuff animals names, and you just brought a 15 dollar movie for Bobby. So he could stop thinking about dad. You don't have to be nice to us." Brooke told Athena.

Athena didn't know where this was coming from, but she was more the willing to listen. Maybe Brooke needed someone to talk too.

" I don't need a reason to be nice to wonderful children. You and your brother are great and you guys deserve the world. I just want you guys to feel comfortable around me." Athena told Brooke. 

Athena was right. Brooke loved her answer. She could of been rude to them, and shut them out. Or turn their father against them, but Athena was kind. And always showed them kindness. Brooke felt at peace around her. She felt like she matter and that someone was listening.

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone." Brooke told Athena. Athena's heart Brooke for her. She didn't know what she was going to say, but it wasn't going to be good. Athena held Brooke's hand.

" You can tell me anything, you won't get I trouble." Athena told her. Brooke looked into Athena's eyes and confessed everything.

She told Athena how she was being bullied for 2 year. And how Lilly bullied her everyday with her friends. And how her life got worse, because of her parents divorce. But most importantly, what happened in the bathroom when Brooke corrected Lilly in math class. And how Lilly started becoming more and more harsh on her since then by stealing and reading her diary in front of the whole class, with her crush in the class. 

While Brooke was telling her everything she didn't even notice her tears. She didn't realize she was crying or that, she was starting to shutter, but she couldn't stop. She was telling her story and she was finally being heard. Once she was done Athena walked over to her and hugged her tight. Brooke felt like she was flying.

She was no longer held down by the time of bricks that were on top of her. She was now free, and being free felt so good. It felt like she was actually feel something for the first time in forever. After hugging for 5 more minutes and got down to Brooke's level.

"It's okay, I'll talk to your dad. Your not going back to that school untill we short everything out. I can't believe they did, and I'm going to do everything in my power to help you." Athena told Brooke. Brooks hugged her again. 

Just like Bobby, Brooke fell asleep on Athena. They did go to the couch and hug there, but now the young girl was sleep. Athena smiled at her, knowing she was so strong from what was happening. She as going through hell and the school made her the problem.

But no more! Athena knew this story far too well. She remembers what happened with May. But what May did was devastating. And no parent should have to find their child like that. Athena refused to let the same thing happen to Brooke. 

While both of the kids were sleeping Bobby called. Athena gently moved Brooke to a pillow like she did Bobby. And walked outside so she could answer the phone. 

"Bobby." Athena answered.

"Hey, I just wanted to tell you that fire is uncontrol I'll be there in a minute. How's everything over there?" Bobby asked. Athena sighed and looked at Brooke through the window.

" Bobby do you know that Brooke's been bullied at school?" Athena asked him. Bobby paused. Brooke never told him anything about that. But while Bobby looked back he did remember all the times she came home crying. Or all the times she begged to not go to school. Was she? How could he not have noticed?

" Bullied? What happened?" Bobby asked.

"I was asking Brooke about her paper she was writing, and she told me that she was writing an apology to this girl who read her diary in front of the whole class!" Athena told him.

"What? Shouldn't that be the other way around. That's awful!" Bobby said. He was starting to get angry. Why did the school not call him! It's like so much happened and they told him nothing.

"That's what I said! Anyways she can't go back to that school, until we short this out Bobby. She's devastated and I don't want her to be in that place anymore." Athena told Bobby. 

"Okay, I'll be right there. We'll talk to the school tomorrow." Bobby told her.

*The Next Day* 

Bobby called the school that day and demanded they have a meeting with this girl and her parents, plus the school counselor no one was safe. Now it was time for everyone to get called out.

Brooke was scared to go to the meeting. Talking about what happened was hard for her, but Athena promised everything would be okay. Bobby was thankful for Athena tagged along to this meeting. She was upset, and she was demanding an answer or this school was looking at a law suit or even a civil on against this girl.

They all say down in the principle's office. Lilly's parents were surprised their daughter was here. And they thought Brooke was lieing on their daughter.

"I'm happy everyone could make it today, at Preston Quinn we take bullying very seriously." The principal told them.

"We're glad to here, because the last thing we what is our lawyer to get involved." Athena snapped back. She was in full mama bear mode and no one could stop her.

"Lawyer's? Lawsuits? These are children. They had a little agurment, your making this too serious." Lilly's mom said. 

" A little agurment? Sweetheart your daughter put her hands on mine. The last time I checked that's assault and her stealing my daughter's diary is theft. I know the law too, well. And there is no way, we'll let you or this school sweep what happened under the rug." Athena snapped hard..

Brooke smiled. She was happy that, someone was standing up for her and telling her story. Bobby was amazined at Athena she was no backing down. While she was going off on theses parents, Athena didn't even realize she called Brooke her daughter. 

She let it slip and no one seemed to notice her saying it. Brooke noticed, she didn't feel weird about it, she felt loved. It was like she was matter and Athena calling her, her daughter made her feel protected. 

"My Lilly would never. She's a sweetheart and if she did it was on accident." Lilly's father's answered. 

"Alright! Alright, let's just calm it down. We have security cameras. I'll just check them." The principal said as he tried to calm it down. He pulled out the tapes and faced the camera to the parents. Soon he found them. They all watched Lilly and her friends follow Brooke into the bathroom. Inside the bathroom Lilly slapped her. 

Athena couldn't believe what she watched..Bobby couldn't believe it either. He remembered that day, why didn't he ask her what happened. Why didn't he push her? 

"My daughters wouldn't just do that for no reason, your daughter must have provoked her in some way!" Lilly's mom said.

"So we fight when someone dose something to us? No we talk it out. She must have learned this from you!" Bobby clapped back. 

"No Lilly couldn't learn this from us! We never taught her this." Lilly's dad added.

"Honestly I don't care where she learned this from. We don't fight at this school, and I'm sorry Mrs. And Mr. Vint we can't keep Lilly here anymore." The principal told them. 

"What?! It's the middle of the school year!" Her mom said. 

"I would have gone easier on her, but this has been going on for years and I can't allow it any longer. Lilly is expelled." The principal told them. 

After the meeting Athena, Bobby, Brooke, and Bobby all walked down the hallway that lead to the exit. Bobby saw a vending machine and wanted a snack she they both stayed behind. Leaving Athena and Brooke to have a moment together. 

"Thanks for that. I really appreciate it." Brooke told Athena. 

" You don't have to thank me for anything. It was all you Brooke. You did that. If you never spoke up then we would have never been here." Athena answered. 

Brooke blushed. 

"Your the strongest person I know." Athena told her. Brooke was about to answer when she saw the counselor and another staff member talking to each other. 

"Brooke?" She asked. Brooke sighed.

"I did try to tell my story before. To her, but she made me write the letter and-" Athena interrupted Brooke.

"Which one? Four eyes or blondy? Athena asked with her arms crossed. Brooke smiled. 

"The blonde." Brooke smiled as Athena walked over to them and called her out. She felt so taken cared of. She felt safe. 

" Hi I'm Brooke's mom. It's nice to meet you." Athena shook the counselors hand. 

"It's nice to meet you too." She smiled. 

"Oh of course,but I wanted to say the next time you talk to my daughter without myself or her father present. You and me are going to have a problem." Athena told her in a nice but very scary way.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Did I shutter? You even look at my kid and it's on sight. Shame on you for not helping her! But this will be the last I promise you that!" Athena got closer to the counselor. The counselor was shocked. She didn't know what to say, but fr the look on her face she was terrified.

"Alright, babe it's okay. Let's go home." Bobby told Athena when he noticed she was inches away from this women's face. Bobby never seen Athena like this. Bobby held Athena's hand and walked her out the door. Athena kept her eyes on the counselor the whole way out. 

*Later that Night* 

After the meeting, everyone went back to Athena's house. This was the day Bobby was supposed to meet Athena's kids alone, but since they were all together. Athena wanted everyone to meet today.

Athena and Bobby were finishing up cooking. And Brooke and Bobby were setting the table when they all heard the keys and people walking inside. Athena walked out the kitchen and went over to Brooke and Bobby as she held their hands. Bobby followed her.

"May! Harry! I want you guys to meet some great people." Athena said as May and Harry walked over to her with smiles on their faces.


	15. Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner goes great. Bobby thinks about his future with Athena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I will now on address Bobby's son as Bobby Jr. Instead of just calling him Bobby. I know it can be confusing so I hope everyone will understand better. Sorry for any mistakes. I hope everyone enjoys. I'm going to post the next chapter of Changes soon. So read that after your done with this. Thank you♥️

Dinner with the Grant/Nash family went surprisingly well. Everyone seemed to be comfortable around each other. Brooke even seemed to be more open like nothing happened earlier today.

Bobby felt the same way. He liked everyone. Athena's kids were great and her ex was too. When someone brings up their ex, you instantly think about bad about them. Athena talked about her ex husband, Micheal, but she only had good things to say about him.

And Bobby meeting him was the same thing. Micheal was a nice guy. He wasn't rude or anything. He was actually very welcoming and they both respected each other. Bobby respected Micheal because he was the father of Athena's children, and he didn't want to get in-between their relationships.

And Micheal felt the same about Bobby. He didn't know what to expect with him, since Athena never talked about him. Expect for a few short times, but now meeting him. He knew why Athena liked him. Micheal respected Bobby because he was in a relationship with Athena and Micheal wanted Athena to be happy.

Their was no competition. Athena watched both men to make sure of it and it worked. They both behaved theirselves and the dinner was going great. 

Bobby also liked Athena's kids. Athena son, Harry, reminded him of his son, Bobby Jr. Harry was so happy to meet new people and he loved the same things as Bobby Jr. He knew they would get along just fine.

Athena's daughter, May, was pretty quiet and didn't say much. She would laugh at some of the jokes at the table. And she would sometimes say a sentence or two, but she was often to herself. Bobby didn't think anything of it, she actually reminded him of his daughter.

They both were teenager's. May was older, but they were in the same boat. Brooke was like that two. She was open at dinner, because she like Athena. But he noticed she would be shy with new people around. Brooke would often stay to herself too. He hoped they got along. May was nice so he didn't have a reason to think not, but still.

Athena was so happy with how dinner was going too. She liked how they all talked to each other like they knew one another. It was here that Bobby and Athena locked eyes for a moment. 

They both laughed and listened to what Micheal was saying at the time, but they kept staring at each other. Athena smiled and Bobby smiled back. That's when it hit Bobby. He loved her so much. Yes, they had their ups and downs but they were so good for each other. 

They rarely argued or had fights. They didn't even get mad at each other, unless it was something serious. Bobby looked at his girlfriend and wondered if maybe someday they can be more. Maybe someday they could husband and wife. 

As Athena smiled again at Bobby, he broke eye contact with her and went back to the group. Athena was confused. She actually thought it was rude that he just brushed her off like that. Athena didn't know what she did. She thought the dinner was going great, but maybe Bobby didn't think so. 

Athena did the same and turned her attention back to the group. Micheal was telling a story about something. Everyone was laughing and Athena just faked a smile and waited for the dinner to be over.

When it was over Athena gave Brooke and Bobby Jr a hug. She was sad to see them go, but happy everyone got to meet. Plus it was obvious that Bobby Jr and Brooke were getting tired. Bobby was doing the same to her kids.

"Alright guys, thanks got the dinner again. It was great." Bobby said to everyone as he walked out the door. Athena knew this was her chance to say something.

"Any time, man. It was great getting to know you." Micheal told him. 

"Yes, it was. I'll walk you out." Athena interrupted. Micheal looked at her and could tell something was off. He knew this must be a private thing, so he ignored it and told his kids to get ready for bed.

Athena, Bobby and his kids walked to the car. Athena and Bobby help their kids get in the car. Bobby turned the heater on and told his kids he'd be a minute as him and Athena walk a little away from the car.

"Your kids are great. They really are, nice people." Bobby told Athena.

"And same to yours." Athena said back to him. Bobby could tell what he did bothered her, but he didn't want to tell her what he was thinking.

He didn't want to scare her. They were only dating for almost 6 months now, and everything was going so well. But he knew changes were coming in their relationship. Plus Bobby didn't want to be selfish. Athena just got outta relationship too, and she probably wasn't ready to get back into a marriage so fast.

"Are you.....fine?" Athena asked.

"I'm amazing. Everything is fine." Bobby told her 

"Are you sure? You know you can tell me if something is bothering you." Athena told bobby as she got closer to him 

"You sure. Now I'll see you soon, go to bed have great dreams. You know how much I want to sleep next to you." Bobby flirted as he changed the subject.

"Oh okay. I love you." Athena smiled as they kissed. 

"I love you too." Bobby told her as he walked out to his car. He got inside and watched Athena walk into her house. She was safe. He looked behind him and he saw his kids sleeping in the back seat. The heater always worked. 

When Bobby got home he put his kids in their beds and left to shower. While in the shower he thought about everything. He wanted her to have that title as wife, but he didn't want to rush her or freak her out. 

Athena was the women for him. They weren't perfect, but they were perfect for each other. Bobby didn't want to rush her. Maybe she wasn't ready to get married again? Or maybe he wasn't. At this time, Bobby started thinking about Marcy.

He didn't think or talk about her in so long, it seemed. He wasn't allowed too, but 3 months have passed. He was mostly scared of what would happen if she came back. He knew she was, but he didn't know what to say to her. Marcy was a character. She had emotions like everyone else.

He wanted nothing but peace with her. He knew it would be a struggle getting Athena to be open to having a relationship with Marcy too. He didn't expect her to want to have one either. Marcy talked before she spoke. She called Athena out of her name and hurt her feelings. But most of all, she said made up assumptions instead of asking.

Bobby blamed that mostly on himself though. He should of never slept with her again. Then he almost got her pregnant again, all while he was in a relationship with the women he actually loved. Why? Why did he do that to them?

He could see why Marcy would want them to work it out. But he said so many times to her how he wasn't interested. And how he wanted them to focus on their kids instead. But then he would twist her mind. If he was really over her, then why did he sleep with her again. 

Bobby turned the shower off hard. He was in deep thought. He didn't want to listen to his thoughts anymore. They only made him hate his self for what he put them through. Bobby quickly got dressed and laid in bed. He closed his eyes and tried to stop thinking about everything but his dreams didn't stop. 

*Bobby's Dream* 

I'm Bobby's dream, he was in Athens house. Their were two glasses of tea and he was sitting in a chair. This dream was so realistic. He was about to get up when a voice came from behind him.

"Hey sorry for keeping you waiting." Athena said to him as she say down next to him. She slipped her tea and smiled at him. Bobby played along.

"It's fine. I'm just glad I could see you again." He told her.

" So? What did you want to ask me?" Athena asked. Bobby felt a case in his pocket. Was he going to propose to her? Bobby looked her in the eyes and decided to take the chance. He pulled the ring case out of his pocket and opened it. 

Athena looked around. She was shocked as hell. Her mouth was wide open. She tried to cover it and calm herself down.

"Athena Grant? I love you and want nothing more but to spend the rest of my life with you. You are you everything and I want to wake up to you everyday and got to sleep with you every night. Will you marry me?" Bobby asked her. Athena paused for a minute and answered.

"Bobby.... I- 

"Dad! Wake up! You have to make us breakfast!" Bobby Jr told his father as he woke him up. Bobby woke up from his dream. He was no longer sleeping. Shit! He never got her answer.

"Alright Bobby, I'll be right there."Bobby told his son. Bobby Jr cheered and ran back to the kitchen. 

Bobby sighed. He wished he could have gotten her answer. Even if it wasn't real. Still Bobby knew what he had to do now. It was time to do something in a real life, he just hope she would say yes.


	16. Who are We?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby thinks about the big question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, my last chapter was short so this one is longer. I hope everyone likes it. I will be updating Changes soon. Sorry for any mistakes. Thank you for reading.

Now sir, we have this Golden one or we can go into a more expensive ones?" A man who worked at a jewelry store. Bobby looked at all of them. Every single one, in the store. But he couldn't find one that fit their relationship perfectly. 

Bobby sighed and looked at the time. It was almost time to pick up the kids. Bobby looked around at the ones he liked again. And then paused. What was he doing? Bobby was at the jewelry store for the third time this week. Trying to find the perfect ring for Athena. 

It was almost a month ago, when he decided he wanted to propose to her. He met her kids and her family and she did the same for him. But right now he was having the hardest time finding the perfect one. He wanted to get her the best of the best.

And he did. Bobby looked at the most expensive one he could afford and brought the one that he liked the most. He made sure the size would fit Athena's finger and brought it. He walked out the store with a tiny bag and texted Athena. He told her that he had to tell her something very important.

Bobby had to work later that day, so he left and went to pick up the kids. They got Brooke into a new school. Bobby and Athena made sure there would be no problems at this one. And Brooke loved it.

She had new friends and Bobby and Athena talked to her teachers every month. Brooke's mood was so much better too. She would talk more and stop being in her room so much. Not to mention her friends would come over a lot. 

Bobby Jr felt the same too. He was always one to have a lot of energy. But lately him and Harry. Have been best friends. Bobby Jr constantly ask him if Harry could come over or if he could go over to Athena's house. 

Then when it was to go Bobby Jr and Harry would have theses sad looks on their faces. Then one of would ask to have a sleepover in a sad voice. When they would say yes, their sad faces would turn into the biggest smiles. 

The two boys would then play videos all night, until Athena or Bobby would tell them to go to sleep. Even then the boys would act sleep for a while and then they would play with action figures and whatever toys they had in the fort they made earlier.

Bobby laughed thinking about them. Brooke and Mat were the same too. They had a big sister little sister relationship already. They would often watch movies together or just hand out. But May was busy, so Brooke would hang out with Athena more. Still they all were very open to each other.

And Bobby and Micheal relationship was getting better too. Bobby learned that Micheal was an architect, so they started making plans for things to build this summer. Everything was going so well, he just couldn't shake wanting to propose to her. 

Bobby pulled out at his kids school. Brooke was in a circle with her friends talking and Bobby Jr was tying his shoes. Bobby honked his horn and they both have their attention to their father. Brooke waved bye to her friends and Bobby Jr finished tying his shoes. They both ran to Bobby's car and got inside.

"Hey guys, how was school?" Bobby asked.

"It was great, I got a 90 out 100 on my test. And my teacher said that was the highest score in the class!" Broke answered.

"That's so good. I'm so proud of you. I guess that means we have to get a treat, before we go to grandma's house." Bobby told his kids.

"What?!" Bobby Jr sighed loudly.

"Dad!! Why can't we just go over to Athena's house?!" Broke asked. 

"Because Athena needs a break from you crazy kids sometimes." Bobby joked.

"But dad! Grandma sleeps all day and it's nothing to do there, but watch TV." Bobby Jr told his father.

" I know guys, but I have to work. So, until I can get you guys a babysitter you have to stay with grandma." Bobby told his kids.

They both sighed again. Bobby laughed again and drove to the nearest ice cream shop. Bobby told a little white lie to his kids, when he told them he had to work. He did have to work, but only for a few hours. Plus his shift didn't started until another two hours .

Bobby didn't tell them the whole truth, because Athena was at his apartment waiting on him. She was on her job, but this was her break and wanted too...you know. 

And Bobby didn't want to I keep her waiting. So he quickly drop the kids off with his ice cream and drove away quickly. He walked inside his building and took the elevator up to his floor. Bobby walked inside his apartment, and saw Athena sitting on his bed waiting for him. 

Oddly, she was looking at the magazines, Bobby left on his nightstand. They were half normal stuff and the rest was wedding things. Athena seemed every interested in them. Bobby came closer to Athena and took the magazine out of her hand. 

"Finally your here, are the kids fine?" Athena asked as Bobby started looking for a condom.

"The kids were great, but let's not talk about them. I want to know everything single thing about you." Bobby flirted as he took his shirt off and walked over to her. He found the condom. 

Athena laughed as Bobby got on top of her. Bobby laughed with her and was about to take his pants off when Athena stopped him. 

"What? What's wrong?" Bobby asked. Athena eyed the window that was wide open.

" Can you close the blinds. I don't want anyone to see us." Athena told Bobby. He nodded and got up to close the window, when he saw a car that looked so familiar to him. Bobby looked closer and saw his friends with bags win their hands, they were walking up to the building. Bobby froze. 

Why were they here and why now!? No, no. This is not good. Athena started to lay down all the way, so she could be comfortable. When Bobby put his shirt back on.

Athena was confused. She came here for a reason, and now her boyfriend was putting his shirt back on like they aren't just about to have sex. Athena got up. 

"Bobby? What happened?" She asked. Bobby gave Athena her clothes.

"I just saw all our friends walking up to the building with bags! Their coming here!" Bobby told her as his phone started to ring. Athena out her shirt on.

" What?!?! Did they tell you they were coming?" Athena asked as she started putting her clothes on.

"No! I wouldn't have asked you to come if they were coming." Bobby answered as he went to his phone. 

"Hello?" He answered. Athena put her shoes on.

"Bobby! Hey I'm, what number are you. We're coming up!" Chimney said excited. Bobby looked back at Athena grabbing her purse.

"Your coming up? What do you mean?" Bobby acted innocent. He wanted Athena to have time to leave, and make sure no one saw her at the same time.

"I just told you. Were coming up to your apartment, but what number are you again?" Chimney asked again.

"Hand me the phone!" Hen yelled at Chimney as she took the phone and answered. 

"Bobby nevermind, I remember your door number were coming up from the 3rd elevator." Hen said as she hanged up. Bobby sighed and went back to Athena.

"Babe, their on the 3rd elevator, so that means you have to go on the 5th one." Bobby told her as they walked out the apartment door.

"Okay, I love you. We'll talk later." Athena said as she kissed him and walked into the elevator. 

"I love you too." Bobby said to her as the elevator closed. Bobby looked around and walked back to his apartment. Bobby looked around his apartment and made sure, no one saw anything that looked like a women was here. 

He couldn't find anything, so Bobby say down on his couch and pretend like nothing happened. Damn! What did they want?! Bobby loved his friends, but they at least could have called. Now, they ruined his and Athena's special time together. Bobby lost his train of thought from a knock on the door. 

He got up to answer it and slowly opened the door. Bobby was loudly greeted by his friends. They all laughed and joked as Bobby let them inside the house. In their bags, were food and drinks. 

Bobby didn't know why his friends were here, but little did he know it was for a huge reason. It started with Hen. Well not exactly, everyone else noticed that Bobby was a little off.

They would be having entire conversations, in the fire station and Bobby wouldn't be paying attention. Hen tried to let it go, she was a little disappointed. Lately Bobby seemed so happy, for whatever reason. And then out of nowhere he seemed sad it maybe stressed. 

They didn't know why or what happened. But Hen was set and stone to make sure her friend was okay. She didn't know if he was depressed or what but she was going to be there for him. And she brought everyone else, to help her do so. 

They all did exactly what Hen wanted. They had a small get together. At first the party was crazy, they were playing games and do literally anything to pass time untill it was time for all of them to work. Halfway through, Bobby noticed Eddie was sitting on his patio alone smoking. He walked out there with him. 

"Hey." Bobby told him.

"Oh, sorry man. I just needed a moment." Eddie told him as he put out his cigarette. 

"No it's fine. What um, what are you doing out here?" Bobby asked. Eddie looked annoyed.

"Hey man, this is supposed to be your thing. I don't want to bring in my problems." Eddie told Bobby.

"My thing? It's crazy how you guys think somethings wrong. You know you could of asked and not did this." Bobby told him. Eddie sighed and looked down.

"Christopher's mom wants to come back into his life and I'm just not sure about it ya know?" Eddie confessed.

"Maybe I want to be with someone? But now having your ex and your current isn't a good idea at all." Eddie continued.

"It's not?" Bobby asked.

"Of course,not. It's a territory thing. The last thing you want is both women mad at you, that's the worse." Eddie laughed.

" So how would you have them together without that happening?" Bobby asked.

" The truth is, I don't know. I'm still trying to work it out with my ex, so I can have a girlfriend or even a lover." Eddie answered.

"So I would say, don't get a new girl until your done with your ex. It's a whole process." Eddie told Bobby. Bobby was about to answer when Hen called them back inside. She wanted to say something.

Bobby and Eddie walked back inside and went back to normal. But Bobby was faking it. What Eddie said really stuck with him. He was right. How could he even think about marrying Athena when he still had Marcy in treatment.

Even if her treatment did go well and she was a better person. How would she react to that. Learning your ex husband is engaged and you haven't even been divorced for a year. He still had so much he had to work out with her. Bobby remembered the ring he got her. It was so special to him and now, he still had to see her today and make up a lie. 

* Later that Night* 

Athena ordered take out. It was the weekend and the kids were with Micheal. And Bobby's kids stayed with their grandma for the night. This was the perfect time for Bobby to spend time with her. Especially since their time was ruined by his great friends.

Athena was worried though, when Bobby texted her about talking about something important. He didn't say what. Athena thought of the worse. But when she met him earlier he seemed like he had nothing to say. So neither did she. 

But now after work, and alone with her thoughts. Athena wonders what he wanted to say. She hated how they would use sex to not talk about something. Their relationship was so simple, it was so wholesome. And they rarely argued or had problems, so when they did it was hard to talk about.

Of course, the other thing Athena didn't want to talk about was him breaking up with her. She thought everything was fine with them, but maybe be felt different. She did think it was weird how he was they had dinner with their kids. It was like he was hiding something. 

Athena heard a knock at the door. She slowly walked over to it. It was Bobby of course. They hugged and she let him in. Athena could feel the tension in the air. She knew something was off. Bobby wasn't as happy as he always was.

"I ordered takeout, so you don't have to cook." Athena told him. Bobby smiled as he sat down.

" You know I enjoy making food for you, but today was a crazy day. Takeouts sounds nice. " Bobby told her. Athena walked over to him and sat on his lap as she put her arms around him. They kissed. 

Athena could tell Bobby was in the mood to continue what they'd started earlier, but she was serious about using distractions to not talk about something. Bobby put his hand on Athena's leg and went up. Athena moaned as Bobby kissed her neck, breaking their kiss. 

"Bobby?" Athena pulled away. She couldn't let it happen.

"What's wrong?" Bobby asked.

"Nothing, it's just.... What did you have to tell me earlier?" Athena asked. Bobby paused. There was no way he could tell her. He didn't want to disappoint her or make her think she was less important.

"I was think about taking the kids camping. You know how they are, they a get along so well and Bobby Jr really wants too." Bobby lied. Athena played along too.

"Camping? In the woods?" Athena joked. 

"It's not scary I promise. Just you, me, the kids, and Michael if he wants to come." Bobby told her.

" I mean, that sounds funny. I just-" The doorbell rang. Athena looked up.

"I'll get it." She got up and walked to the door. Bobby watch her walk away. He couldn't believe, it. Was talking to Marcy even worth it? He was putting his relationship with a wonderful woman for what? To get a say so from his ex? Come on Bobby, do better......


	17. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby tells the team about Athena. Bobby goes to a court meeting, and sees Marcy for the first time in 6 months. The group decides to go on a camping trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I would personally like to thank @BongiRami for editing my work, and making it easier to read. I appreciate you so much. I hope everyone likes this chapter. Thank you.

After Bobby and Athena talked about going camping, they started making plans. Bobby couldn't believe he got himself into this, but he was excited to spend time with the family. They talked about it for almost a month now and it was going in a week's time. 

Bobby still had so much to do, but the first thing he wanted to do was to tell his closest friends about him and Athena. Bobby already told Athena that he wanted to tell them, and she was all for it. He wanted them to come on the trip, too. So this was a must.

The other thing Bobby had on his mind was Marcy. This was her last month in treatment and they had a court hearing coming up. The court hearing was to determine if Marcy was fit to talk to the kids again. And if she was ready to see them physically. Thinking about it now, maybe they should hold off on the camping trip, untill all of that is solved. 

Bobby texted Athena and told her that they should wait until the court stuff is done. Bobby smiled at her quick response, saying that was fine. After a few flirt texts, Bobby sighed and walked into the firehouse. Bobby kept his head held high. He was going to tell them, just rip it off like a band-aid.

"I'll see you later. I'm proud you, I hope they take if well." Athena texted.

"They will. I'm going to tell them right now. Enjoy your day off. Love you." Bobby replied back as he walked up the stairs.

And this was perfect timing too. Everyone was laughing upstairs telling jokes. Bobby was serious but he couldn't help smiling at the fact that Athena was his girlfriend and it was going to be publicly known now.

"Hey cap. We didn't know you were coming in today!" Chimney told him as he walked over to him. Bobby smiled.

"I have a girlfriend!" Bobby told them. Everyone looked at him. They were all surprised. 

"I'm sorry….. you have a what?" Buck asked making sure he heard that right.

"And I would like to personally thank you for that, because now I'm getting paid. Pay up!" Hen told Bobby as she turned around and looked at her friends.

"Ahhhh, come on!" Buck whined. 

"I can't believe you were right." Chimney joked as he gave Hen her money. 

"Thank you, and thank you." Hen laughed.

"Wait, Athena told you?" Bobby asked. She never mentioned that she was going to tell anyone. How did Hen know it was her?

"Sir, I know Athena like the back of my hand. I had my suspicions but you just confirmed it." Hen told him.

"Wait, your girlfriend is Athena?" Buck said confused.

"We didn't want to tell anyone, until we were sure it was going somewhere." Bobby answered.

"I can't believe this." Buck had different thoughts going through his head. He had no problem with Bobby and Athena dating, he just didn't think it would ever happen. Like the chances of them dating were so low. But now they're together? 

"It's okay, take your time and some air." Bobby pointed outside, so Buck could collect himself.

"So you'rer really dating Athena? How did that happen?" Eddie asked.

"Well you know, it just happened one day. And now our kids have met, and we're all going camping." Bobby told his team.

"We? Who is we?" Hen asked.

"I mean only if you want too, but I think this will be a good time to get out there." Bobby answered.

"Well I'm down. I know Christopher will want to go. He loves the woods." Eddie answered.

"Same here. This will be the perfect time to show Maddie, how manly I can be." Chimney joked. Hen rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"Come on Hen I know you wanna go!" Bobby joked with her.

"Hen! Hen! Hen! Hen!" They all cheered. 

"Fine! I'm going! Karen might not want to go, but I know Denny will want to." Hen said. Buck walked back up the stairs and came back to his friends. 

"Okay I think I'm fine now. What did I miss?" He asked. 

"We're going camping in two weeks. Be there." Bobby told him. They all started laughing. Bobby was happy everyone took the news well. He was worried, thinking they wouldn't. With this out of the way, there was still more to do. 

*The Day of the Court hearing* 

It was the day of the Court hearing. Bobby and his lawyer got there early,he wanted to get this over with. Athena wanted to come, but Bobby convinced her that it wasn't a big deal and that there's nothing to worry about.

But it was. It was a huge deal and Athena knew that. She wanted to respect Bobby's wishes so she didn't come. Bobby on the other hand was ready to tell the truth. He was supposed to write a statement to the judge saying if he thought Marcy should or should not have the kids and why. 

He spent hours thinking about it. It was a very serious topic. Their kids could probably not even see their mom again. And it all depended on what he said today. Finally the hearing started. 

Marcy walked into the room with her lawyer. She looked more peaceful. And Bobby was happy about that. The whole time the judge talked Marcy didn't look at Bobby. She didn't even talk. 

"Mr. Nash, I know you have prepared a statement on the matter." The judge told him. 

"Yes, sir." Bobby got up.

"I want you to remember that right now the law is in your hands. We don't just take the mother's rights away for nothing. So know the power you hold." The judge told him. Bobby nodded and sighed.

"Of course, I just want what's best for my children." He told everyone. 

"You may begin." The judge told Bobby. 

"I never thought we would be here. I never thought I would have to fight my ex wife for the custody of our children. It was something I never wanted to happen, and yet here we all are. Waiting for me to say that Marcy was an awful mother,when she wasn't. Yes, she let go for a moment. But I couldn't blame her for that. I know I hurt you Marcy, and I'm sorry. So no, I don't think Marcy's rights should be taken away. I think she should see our kids as soon as possible, because they miss their mom." Bobby answered the judge.

Everyone in the room was shocked. They couldn't believe Bobby said that, but he meant every word. He never wanted to hurt Marcy and confuse her. He never wanted to fight with her and have to go through this. He never wanted their kids to hate her or not know her. Because before all this happened she was on top of her game as a mother and was always there for their kids and him. 

The judge smiled. He was happy with Bobby's answer.

"Thank you, Mr.Nash. With all the evidence I saw today. I know these children will be safe in both your hands. I do see that Marcy made so much progress and that won't be ignored. So you can see your kids." Marcy cheered and hugged her lawyer.

"However Ms.Nash, I want you to take your time. Don't just rush into things. And say so, if you need a break." The judge told her.

"I will. I promise." She told him. Marcy hugged her lawyer again, but this time she looked Bobby in the eyes and smiled. 

After the meeting, both lawyers gave Bobby and Marcy a minute to talk. Bobby didn't know how weird it would feel to be around her until now. They were in a room alone. Just him and her.

"Thank you." Marcy told Bobby.

"I know you don't have to forgive me, but I'm willing to do anything to see them again. I never wanted this to happen." Marcy told Bobby. 

"They're your kids too. I just didn't want them to blame me for not knowing who their mom is." Bobby answered. He lied.

"Listen Marcy, I'm happy you got the help you needed. But while you were gone, things happened." He told her.

"Things? Are the kids okay?" She asked.

"Well for starters, Brooke was being bullied in school. It was awful, we had to change schools and everything. And now she's doing a lot better. But I have a girlfriend." Bobby told her.

"You….. wow. That was fast, Bobby." Marcy told him.

"I'm trying to be serious. You met her before,and the way you treated her that day was unacceptable. While you weren't here, she was. And she didn't have to be. So I'm telling you now, to not start drama." Bobby told Marcy. 

"I hope you know I didn't mean what I said that day. My emotions were everywhere." Marcy told him.

"Yeah mine were too, we almost broke up that day, Marcy. I almost lost the best thing that happened to me, because of unnecessary drama. So if you really want to be a part of this family then you have to do better, because they love her." Bobby told Marcy.

"Okay……. Can I have them next weekend?" Marcy asked.

"We're going camping that week." Bobby told her. Marcy sighed and looked down.

"Tell you what, you can have them until then. Why don't you come with us?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know, Bobby. I don't want any drama." Marcy told him.

"There will be none. I'll make sure of that on both sides. Plus this will be good for them, so they could see that you and Athena can get along." Bobby said to her.

Marcy nodded. That day Bobby walked inside this apartment with her behind him. Bobby Jr was sitting on the couch watching TV. When he turned around he wiped his eyes and ran to Marcy. Brooke walked out of her room and watched them.

Marcy hugged Bobby Jr back and looked up and saw Brooke staring. 

"Brooke? It's okay, it's mommy. I'm here." Marcy told their daughter. Brooke didn't know how to feel. But the most accurate emotion was fear. The fear of getting forgotten about. The fear of her leaving again.

Brooke sighed and hugged her mom. She did miss her, but not as much as her brother did. Bobby watched as they all hugged. Finally, they were together.

*Camping Day* 

It was the weekend and everyone was going to spend the next 3 days in the woods. A lot of people were coming, so Athena packed a lot of snacks. That also meant a lot of people would be carpooling. 

"Can we travel in the same car? I want to show you all the pictures I took while we drive there!" Brooke told Athena. She was very excited.

Marcy was about to walk into Athena's house as she heard them talking. She stopped dead in her tracks. 

"I'm fine with it, but ask your dad and mom too. Okay?" Athena told Brooke. 

"Okay! I'll ask them now!" Brooke said as she ran outside to the patio where Bobby was. Athena continued to pack snacks, when Marcy approached her.

"Can I help with anything? We're almost done with everything." Marcy asked Athena. Athena's smile faded. 

"No, it's fine. I'm almost done." Athena answered. They both felt the tension in the air.

"You sure?" 

"Positive, thank you." Athena stared at Marcy waiting to see if she needed anything else. Marcy looked her up and down.

" Alright then. I'm going to look for Brooke. I see her over there bothering Bobby, so I'll just go" Marcy said.

"She wants to carpool with me and my daughter May,if that's okay?" Athena asked Marcy still feeling the tension in her bones. 

"Oh that's fine, we'll make it a girl thing. I'll join too." Marcy said. She was doing this on purpose and I'll tell you why in a minute.

"Okay, I'm glad we could agree on that." Athena answered and went back to what she was doing. Marcy walked outside to get some air.

It was only two weeks ago, when she and Athena made peace. Or so they say. It was clear Athena wasn't a fan of Marcy. And Marcy felt the same way. She didn't know how crazy her kids would act around her. They always wanted to be around her and it was annoying. Especially with Brooke. Brooke was crazy about Athena and it made Marcy feel some type of way.

In front of Bobby, they acted very overly nice to each other. But the second he turned away, they went back to not talking to each other. Marcy did however want that to change, but it felt like she was the only one trying. 

Athena finished packing and walked outside to see Bobby and Eddie putting bags in the car.

"Hey, I'm done. Everything's ready." Athena told him.

"That was fast, I'm going to carpool with Eddie and the boys." Bobby told her.

"I um,.....I saw Marcy over there. Is everything okay?". Bobby asked her. Athena rolled her eyes.

"Everything's fine, she just wants to carpool with me, Brooke and May. No big deal." Athena lied. Before Bobby could answer Eddie came up behind them.

"Sorry to interrupt, but can you keep Christopher for the carpool? All the boys want to ride together, and I don't want him to be squashed." Eddie asked Athena.

"No problem, I'll make sure he's safe with me." Athena answered.

"Alright, everybody! It's time!" Chimney yelled as everyone got in their cars. Bobby kissed Athena and watched her and Eddie help Christopher into her car. Bobby waved to her as he got into Eddie's car.

Athena got into her car, and Marcy did the same. May and Brooke started talking and didn't even notice how uncomfortable Athena and Marcy were. Without saying anything, all the cars drove away. And Bobby never checked the weather. 

While they were driving, halfway there were mountains. Brooke took pictures and May listened to music, while Christopher played with his car. Everyone else on this mountain driving up. There was a railing, on the side of the road, because at the bottom was nothing but water. Like a small but very big ocean. It was a long drop. 

There was a truck in front of Athena, that stopped at a stop sign. The only problem was this driver didn't see Athena or everyone else behind him and he was looking at his phone and not paying attention to the road.

"Why did you stop?" Marcy asked.

"I can't go anywhere, this guy won't move!" Athena said honking her horn. After doing that for a minute. Marcy decided to get out of the car.

"You know, I'll just go over there and ask him. He probably can't hear us." Marcy said as she opened the door. That's when Athena felt it. Something was shaking? She and everyone else felt the vibration of rocks coming down on them. Athena pulled Marcy inside the car.

"What?!" Marcy asked, not noticing the rocks that were coming down the mountain.

"Everyone cover your heads, all the rocks are coming down!" Athena yelled and then she yelled the same thing out her window. Athena covered her head just in time, because the rocks were huge. With nowhere to go, they pushed her car and everyone else's car off the railing and into the water.


	18. Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone falls into the and off the cliff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guy, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wanted this to happen so emotions could be played out, and friendships to be tested.

Why is this happening? How did we end up here? Things were going so great, this was supposed to be the start of a nice camping weekend with the family. Athena thought as their car proceeded in its seemingly never-ending fall, down into the unknown. It all happened so fast. And Athena was a brave woman, she knew that and everyone else knew it too. But right this moment, she thought she was going to die.

But no, she couldn't think like that! Not right now. Athena knew she had to fight, for her life and everyone else's in this car. Her heart skipped a beat as they got closer and closer to the water. 

"Everyone release your seat belts now and hold your breath!" Athena yelled to them as their car hit the water. The water level was rising quickly inside as the car began began to sink. Athena looked to the backseat and saw May and Brooke trying to hit the windows. 

Athena remembered the window breaker Bobby had gotten for her. She reached for it in her purse used it to break her window. Athena swam out the window and did the same to everyone else's window.

All the car doors were stuck, they wouldn't open. Brooke swam out the window She still was holding onto the window trying to help Christopher out, but he was too heavy for her to carry. Athena pointed to the surface and Brooke understood and swam to the surface. 

Athena tried her hardest to pull Christopher out the window without hurting him. And soon he was out, but Athena noticed May couldn't get out of her seatbelt. She was pulling at it, and Athena pointed at the armrest, inside was her first aid kit. She knew some scissors were in there, May struggled a bit but eventually got to the armrest. 

She couldn't see what was inside because her seatbelt still held her back. She started pulling things from it until she found the scissors. She used them to cut herself out of the seat belt. May then swam up to the surface and breathed. 

She saw Brooke and Christopher sitting on some rocks. And Athena waiting for her. Athena reached her arms out and May took her hand, as she helped her up to the rocks. Just when Athena was about to climb up, Brooke started yelling.

"Wait, what about mom?!?!" She yelled in concern. Athena forgot all about Marcy. But Athena knew she had to go back and get her, and she had to do it now. She found that the entire car was completely submerged in the water and was sinking further down now. Without saying anything, Athena went back underwater. 

She saw that Marcy wasn't moving. Athena was frustrated, her window was broken yet she didn't even attempt to move. She didn't have her seat belt on so she should've been able to get out. 

Athena pulled Marcy out of the car and started swimming up to the surface. Even though Marcy was only about 115 pounds, the weight of the water made her heavy to carry. But they nevertheless made it to the surface. 

As soon as they did, Marcy caught her breath and started choking. Athena thought that was a good sign, Brooke was happy to see that her mom was going to be okay. But her smile soon faded when she saw the biggest wave approaching right behind them. Brooke, Christopher, and May were pushed off the rocks and went down a waterfall. Athena and Marcy soon joined them. 

Everyone's cars fell off the cliff and they all fell into the water. Bobby, Eddie, Harry, and Bobby Jr all fell a completely different way. Their car traveled down a river. Hen, Denny, Buck, and Micheal went the opposite direction. Chimney, Maddie, and Karen got washed up by the nearby woods. 

*The Map ( Where everyone is) 

*Athena*

*The Camping Site* 

*Chimney* 

*Hen*

*Bobby*

*Chimney, Maddie, and Karen*

Chimney woke up to the most painful headache. What the hell happened? He looked around and saw that his car was nowhere to be found. But he saw Maddie throwing up. He ran over to her and held her hair as he pats her back. 

"Are you okay?" He asked Maddie. "I'm fine, I just swallowed some water," Maddie answered.  
"Where's Karen?" Maddie asked. Chimney forgot about Karen, he looked around, and finally saw her laying down on the ground. 

"Karen!" Chimney ran over to her. She wasn't moving. But Chimney felt her breathing. Maddie went over to her and felt her pulse, it was strong. But she was unconscious.

"Okay, we're fine. But we have to get somewhere safe before it gets late." Maddie told him. 

"I'll start making a little hut or something. But what the hell happened?" Chimney asked.  
"The last thing I remember is that guy blocking the road. Then rocks just toppling on to the road. I heard Athena yelling, but after that it's a blur." Maddie answered as she went to check on Karen again. 

Chimney wiped the blood from Maddie's arm.

"We should leave a sign, so the others will know we were here if they come this side." Chimney got up and started looking for things to make a fire with.

Maddie didn't want to say anything, because she didn't want to scare Chimney. But the chances of them surviving that fall was so low. And though they were here alive, more was still to come. They could die from hypothermia or starvation. She didn't want to sound like a pessimist, but with no sign of habitation in sight, making it out alive seems almost impossible. 

Maddie just hoped Karen would wake up, and that the others were okay. She was a nurse, she knew nothing about the woods. But she trusted Chimney to make sure they would be okay.

*Bobby, Eddie, Harry, and Bobby jr*

Bobby, Eddie, Harry, and Bobby Jr all screamed as the car went down the river. Harry and Bobby Jr held on to each other, they thought they were going to die.  
Bobby prayed that they will make it out of here alive. He hoped Athena and everyone else was okay. He remembered seeing that giant wave wipe away her car. 

No! Bobby didn't want to think like that. She was okay. Everyone was okay. But the real question was were they going to be okay? Bobby's truck was flying through the river and he soon saw the rocks that fell earlier. He knew they would stop the truck from going any further.

Bobby and everyone else braced themselves as they prepared for the impact. They all screamed as the truck hit the rocks. They all passed out but moments later Bobby woke up and didn't feel any major pain, except his back, which was killing him but other than that he was fine.

Eddie was touching Bobby's head and asking for Christopher. Bobby knew he was probably in shock from what happened.  
"Eddie! Eddie! It's okay" Bobby told him.  
"Where's Christopher?" He asked as he looked around.

"He's with Athena, he's fine. I promise." Bobby told his friend in an effort to calm him down. Eddie sighed in relief and put his hands on his face. He didn't even remember that. Bobby turned around to see Harry and Bobby jr. They were fine.

The truck wasn't going to sink, but it wasn't going to get them anywhere either. They would have to walk through the water to get to the mainland. But Bobby was ready, he had to make sure the others were okay.

"Okay guys, we have to get out of this car. We're going to have to walk through the water, but we can do it!" Bobby opened the car door, stepped into the water. Eddie did the same and helped Bobby Jr out of the car. Bobby walked over to Harry's side and opened the door. 

"Bobby, I'm scared!" He told him. Bobby reached out for his hand.  
"It's okay, come here," Bobby told him, hoping he would come over. Harry still wasn't convinced.

"But we have to stay! How will mom know where to find us?" He said. Bobby didn't think about that. How would anyone know they were here unless there was a sign to say so.

"Well, she'll see the car. And I'll leave a sign so she knows we were here. Now come here Harry!" Bobby yelled gently. Harry looked down at the water, and reached out and took bobby's hand.

Bobby picked him up and they all walked to the nearby mainland. They all were breathing heavily and trying to catch their breaths. 

When they got to the mainland, Bobby and Eddie started talking. While Harry and Bobby jr tried to think positively.

"We have to find somewhere to sleep before night time. Maybe make a tent? Or something, but we need to do it now." Bobby told Eddie.

"And we need to make a fire, if the others made it out, they will see it and know where to find us," Eddie answers as he started looking for things they'll need.

Bobby could tell Eddie was worried about Christopher. Hell, he felt the same way. His girlfriend, daughter, and friends all fell off that cliff and he didn't if they were okay or not. 

*Hen, Buck, Denny*

The last thing Hen remembered was Athena yelling something. She was talking so fast and no one really understood what she said before it was too late.

Then the rocks came falling down on them. She didn't blame anyone except that guy who caused the road block. Why was he just sitting there? And did he go down too? Whoever that prick was, this was all his fault.

After that, Hen remembered their car falling down and landing into the water. Then something pulled them back up and they landed into the river and went down with it. But their car landed on land instead of the water, so they still had a chance of surviving.

"Mom?" Denny cried.  
"It's okay, buddy. It's okay, we're safe now." Buck comforted Danny. Buck looked down at the child and noticed his arm was bleeding.

"Hen! He's bleeding!" Buck told her. Hen got out of the car and tried to open the trunk, it was struck. So she had to slam it with her hand a few times until it finally opened. She took her first aid kit out of it and ran back to Denny and Buck.

Denny's cut was deep. She started working on it, doing everything to stop the bleeding. When it finally stopped, she bandaged him and told him to keep putting pressure on it. Denny was hot, and he wasn't saying much. Hen knew they had to get him to a hospital, but she didn't want to panic just yet.

Buck put a blanket over Denny and put him back into the car. So he and Hen could talk. "He's not doing well. And that cut looks awful. Like someone cut him with a knife, how did that even happen?" Buck asked.

"I have no idea, but we need to get him help soon. We need to-" That's when Hen realized Michael wasn't with them. He was in the car, in the front seat with her when they fell, but now he's gone. Hen ran to the water and started to swim through it. Where was he? 

"Micheal!!!" She yelled. Birds flew out of the trees as she yelled. 

Little did Hen, and everyone know that they had an even bigger threat, that was the cause of all of this.


	19. Gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The groups all deal with stuff. Something unexpectedly happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter. I want to again thank @BongiRami.

Athena thought they had a chance to make it, before the wave hit them. It was like the whole world was coming down on them. Thankfully they all went down the waterfall together. Athena held Christopher close to her the whole time.

They landed in a small body of water below the waterfall. Athena counted and she saw that everyone was here and okay. They all started to swim through the water.

Once they got to the mainland, they stopped to get a much needed break. Everyone was tired, and cold. She could tell the kids were scared. Athena knew she had to be the strongest, so they could all survive.

At this point it looked like there were only 2 adults, and Marcy wasn't one of them. Athena was still upset with her. It made no sense for her to just give up like that. Athena would never do that. She would fight all the way to the end, until she couldn't fight anymore.

Athena wanted to talk to her about it, but she didn't want the kids to hear. She didn't want them to be worried. But right now, Marcy was her biggest problem. The weakest link. 

What if they get into in a dangerous situation and she freezes again? Or what if she just didn't move and stopped talking. Athena doesn't want to leave Marcy behind, but if she had to choose between her and the rest of them, she's choosing them.

"Is everyone okay?" Athena asked. 

"We're fine mom, but Christopher..." May trailed off pointing to Christopher. Athena looked down at him, and saw that he couldn't walk without support. She was going to have to carry him. She walked over to help him.

"It's okay, I'll find something to help me carry you." Athena told Christopher as she sat him down.

She looked around, couldn't find anything, so she decided to just use her jacket. She took it off and set it down to dry. But until then, they had to figure out their next move.

"Athena, I'm cold." Brooke told her as she held herself. 

"Me too." Christopher added.

"Okay, I'm going to go find some supplies to build a fire. I'll be right back." Athena told them as she got up.

"Mom? You can't just go alone. What if something happens to you?" May asked. She was worried about her mom walking alone in the woods.

"It's better if I go alone. You all need to rest." Athena told May. 

"Still, mom. It's dangerous." May got up. Athena pulled May aside, so they could talk alone.

"Look May, right now is not the time for you to panic. You and I are the only ones that can actually help. Marcy's going through it. Brooke and Christopher are children, and we have to protect them. So while I'm gone, I need you to watch them for me. Can you do that?" Athena asked her daughter.

"I can, just be careful please. And if you're not back in an hour, then I'm coming to look for you." May hugged her mom. Athena nodded and walked into the woods.

While Athena was walking, she started getting tired. She found herself by another river. She got all the things she needed to make a fire, but her legs were tired. Athena decided to rest on a tree. After a while, she looked up and saw weird carving on the tree. 

Athena put her stuff down and straightened up to see what was on the tree. The tree had a piece of bark removed and it looked like someone carved their initials. 

It read: C,M,K

Athena had to think for a moment, but she finally understood that this was a sign to say they were here. Chimney, Maddie, and Karen. Plus Athena remembered they rode together, they were in the same car when all this started. 

Athena wanted to cry knowing her friends were safe, or at least for now. She was happy knowing they left this. Athena looked down and wiped her tears. While doing so, she saw footprints. 

The water made the ground muddy and hard to run through. But easy to see footprints. Athena saw that their footprints lead to even more woods. She wanted to go and find them but remembered what May told her. She had to go back. 

Before doing so, Athena took some more of the loose bark off and grabbed a rock so she could curve her initials onto the tree. She then left to return to her group. Halfway through the walk someone knocked her over. 

*Chimney, Maddie, Karen* 

"And after that, we all fell off the cliff?" Karen asked. She finally woke up and Chimney was starting to get nervous.

"That's right, now how many fingers am I holding up?" Maddie asked, she wanted to make sure that Karen didn't have any head trauma.

"Three, so what's our next move?" She asked. 

"Well you seem to be okay. Nothing hurts right?" Maddie asked her.

"Maybe a little headache, but I think I'm fine." Karen answers.

"And…..done!" Chimney said as he finished carving something on a tree. 

"You done?" Maddie asked.

"Yep, and now we should get moving. It's way too muddy over here to make a hut or anything. We should move and find a better place. Maybe we'll find the camping site?" Chimney told them.

"I don't know, Chimney. What if someone comes looking for us, but finds that we're not here? Maybe we should stay for a day or two." Maddie told him.

"A day or two? No, we need to leave, Maddie. It's going to get cold and then we're going to be here out in the dark. We should go and find a better place to make a hut. Then we'll stay there for a few days." Chimney told them.

Maddie sighed and nodded. She had this troubling feeling that someone was going to come and look for them. But Chimney was right, and it was best to keep walking. The mud was starting to get a little too much for them anyway.

"Okay, let's go." Maddie said as she helped Karen up. The trio started walking into the woods. Midway through the woods, they smelt something burning. They all stopped dead in their tracks.

Chimney eyed Maddie and told them to stay there, while he followed the smell. Chimney left and he didn't come back for a while. Maddie and Karen were worried, so they started to yell for him.

"Chimney!" Maddie called and he emerged from the woods.

"It's a fire." Chimney pointed towards it. Maddie and Karen then followed him to the fire. 

"It looks like someone was here, but they left? This fire looks like it was lit a couple of hours ago." Chimney said. Karen walked away for a moment.

"Hopefully it was the others, but why would they leave? Did something happen?" Maddie asked as she tried to find clues.

"Whatever it was, it must have scared Bobby Jr ." Karen said holding something. 

"Why'd you say that?" Chimney asked. Karen turned around.

"Well I'm not sure, but isn't this his jacket?" She asked. She gave the jacket to Chimney. Chimney saw his name written on the tag, this was Bobby Jr's jacket.

"Why did they leave?" Karen asked.

"Maybe they're hurt. We should go look for them!" Maddie added. Chimney could tell they were starting to panic. Not because of the sign their friends were here, but because of the unknown. Why did they leave? 

"Okay, okay. Everyone should calm down. I know we're all worried, but this is a great sleep area for tonight. Look, there isn't even mud here." Chimney told them.

They didn't want to say it, but they were tired. And they could easily start that fire again.

"Okay, your right." Maddie told them. Karen didn't say anything, but she had the worst feeling in her stomach. 

*Bobby, Eddie, Harry, Bobby Jr*

After their conversation, Bobby walked over to the kids. Even though they were kids he wanted to keep them in the loop. So he talked to them while Eddie started the fire. 

"Hey guys, so it looks like we're going to stay here tonight. Then tomorrow we'll start looking for everyone." Bobby told them.

"What about Athena? Or Brooke or mom? We have to help them!" Bobby Jr told his father. Bobby didn't have an answer for that.

"We're going to start looking for them tomorrow. It's okay-" 

Bobby Jr interrupted Bobby. 

"No! No! We have to find them!" He yelled. Bobby Jr was starting to panic. Eddie had just gotten finished with the fire. When he heard Bobby Jr yelling. 

"Hey, buddy it's okay. I know you're scared, but everything's going to be okay-" 

Bobby Jr got up and struggled to take his jacket. He was panicking. Bobby walked over to his son to help him. But once Bobby Jr got his jacket off, he threw it on the ground and ran for it. 

"If you're not going to find everyone, I will!" He yelled as he ran away from the group. 

"No!" Harry yelled as he ran after his friend.

"Harry! Bobby Jr!" Bobby yelled as he ran after them. 

Eddie rolled his eyes and ran after all of them. He forgot all about the fire, but he knew they had more chances of being alive if they stayed together.

Bobby Jr and Harry were so fast. Bobby was getting tired, but he kept going. While running Bobby jr looked back for a moment, he didn't even notice the person he bumped into. 

The person Bobby Jr bumped into fell over and dropped all the stuff she had in her hand. 

"Athena! I'm so glad we found you!" Bobby Jr said as he realized who he bumped into. 

Athena got up and patted her head.

"Bobby Jr? Is that you?" She asked. He hugged her tight.

"I thought you died!" He cried while Athena patted his head. Harry found them, and joined their hug.

"Mom!" He started crying too.

Bobby was out of breath, but he and Eddie finally caught up. Bobby froze, it was like he was dreaming. 

"Athena….." Bobby said, he couldn't believe his eyes. Athena was hugging their kids, she was okay. Bobby slowly walked over to her, she didn't seem to notice him, until they were face to face. Athena looked up with tears in her eyes.

"Bobby?" Athena went over to him and hugged him. She held his face and cried with him. She had hope that Bobby would make it, but she didn't know for sure. But now her boyfriend was right in front of her, holding her. Bobby kissed Athena and wiped her tears.

"I thought you didn't make it for a minute." Bobby told her.

"I'm just happy you're here. I love you." She told him. Eddie watched them, but his main concern was his son.

"Is Christopher…." He asked. 

"He's fine. I was just about to go to them right now." Athena told Eddie. They all laughed and talked for a while. Then they decided to go to the others.

Upon their arrival, everyone was happy to see each other. They all cried and talked. Marcy watched as Bobby held Athena in his arms for a while. She felt this shock in her body. It was a little bit of jealousy and a little bit of sorrow. But at least she had her kids.

All the adults left the kids for a moment, so they could talk alone.

"So what's our next move?" Marcy asked.

"We should try to find the camping site. They have directions there, and we could possibly call for help." Eddie told them. 

"There's no way I'm walking into those woods with all these kids. Maybe we should just stay here and wait for someone to get us." Marcy added.

"And how long is that gonna take? We should at least start walking before it gets dark." Athena said.

"I agree, we should at least start walking before it gets dark." Bobby agreed.

"Of course, you'd agree with her. I'm thinking about all of us, not just one person!" Marcy yelled. She didn't know what came over her, but acting nice was getting old.

"What's that supposed to mean? The last time I checked we were thinking about the whole group. That's why I said we should start walking." Athena snapped. 

"What's your problem with me? You have something to say, then say it!" Marcy clapped back. 

"I don't have a problem with you Marcy, but am I going to kiss your ass? No! You have no right to call me out, when you are the weakest link here!" Athena was getting upset. She didn't want to fight with Marcy but it seemed like she had a problem.

"I'm the weakest? You're literally only good at one thing!" Marcy yelled at her.

"Marcy!" Bobby got in between them. He didn't want them to argue, not right now. 

"Wow! At least I never gave up on my kids!" Athena shot back. 

"Athena!" Bobby yelled.

"Stop it, all of you. This isn't the time to argue or some petty nonsense. We have to figure out our next move!" Eddie yelled at them. They all stopped.

"Mom? Dad?" Bobby Jr said as he pointed at the river nearby.

"Don't look." May said as they all walked away from the river. The adults walked over and saw a man floating in the river, or should I say a dead body.

Athena felt sick. But when she got closer, her heart dropped. It was the truck driver, he had a name tag, with the company he worked for. Then she saw the blood. He had 4 gunshot wounds in his chest.

That made no sense. It would make sense had he just drowned. But for him to have been shot meant that someone among them was a killer. Athena knew it wasn't anyone from their group, so it must be someone else they didn't know about.

"We have to go!" Athena told everyone. Without saying anything they all started walking back into the woods.


	20. Doug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth comes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry I haven't been posting lately. I haven't been feeling good at all. Like I don't why, I'm sick. But I'm starting to feel better so I'll be posting like normal again. Thanks again, to @BongiRami for editing. The chapters will get happier, I promise.

Michael woke up in a chair. His hands were tied to the chair's arms, and he couldn't move. Not to mention how sick he felt. He couldn't even remember half the things that happened.

"W... where am….I?" Michael asked as he looked around the dark room. A man came out of the shadows, and revealed himself.

"I'm Doug. You're Michael, right? You're married to that police sergeant?" Doug asked him. Michael was confused as he didn't recognize this man.

"Ummm, my ex actually. But wait- none of that matters. Why am I here?" Michael asked, trying to move.

"Don't panic, please. You're not the one I want, not at all…." He answered.

"Then who do you want?" Michael asked Doug.

Doug walked over to the other corner of the small room and turned on a light. Exposing pictures of Maddie. One of Michael's friends. Michael was both creeped out and confused.

"Ummm, okay?" He said. Doug rolled his eyes.

"Maddie is my ex wife. She ran away from me, but I'm here to get her back. It took me months to plan this.".

"Ohhhhh, you're that Doug! Didn't you abuse her-" 

"I DID NOT!" Doug screamed at Michael. 

"I just want her back. None of this was supposed to happen. None of it. I thought everyone was going to arrive separately and at different times. I thought I could just take her then and go." Doug calmed down.

"What do you mean? So you caused all this?" Michael asked.

"Everything was planned, I planned it to the last detail. And I was willing to kill everyone on this trip, even the kids, for Maddie. I knew where the stop lights were on the side of the mountain, the perfect place to do it at. Not a lot of people go there, unless they're going camping. And with the weather, no one else was coming. I set my rifle, and shot this truck driver in the shoulder. I was aiming for the head, so I had to shoot again and again. And that's when I felt it. Rocks coming down the mountain and all I could do was watch them fall on everyone. Then the cars fell off the cliff. It was horrible, I didn't think that would happen." Doug told his little back story.

" Okay, I can understand that you want Maddie back, and she's my friend, I care for her. But why everyone else? What did we do?" Michael asked. Doug laughed.

"Because, this was so hard to plan. Maddie talked to your ex and she had a police officer parked outside her house for months. Chimney stole her from me! Her brat of a brother convinced her to stay. And the rest is collateral damage. I couldn't have any witnesses." Doug told him.

"So, you're gonna kill me?" Michael asked. He was scared to death at this point.

"Im sorry, but yes. I literally just told you my entire plan, so of course I am." Doug said as he walked away to a table with knives and hunting tools.

"Actually, I might make it look like a hunt, instead of a direct kill. You never know, but just one is no fun. Let's draw in the others." Doug smiled. 

Just as he said that they heard a loud knock on the door. Michael's heart skipped a beat. His kids were up there, his friends were too. The people who cared about him. 

"You better not say a word." Doug told Michael as he walked up the stairs and closed the door. Doug took a deep breath and opened the door.

*Athena's Group* 

The group walked into the woods, and left their previous spot. Athena felt chills go through her body. This was crazy, it was like something off a movie. 

Bobby felt the tension in the woods as they walked. Athena was upset and Marcy was too. They both didn't say anything, but he could feel it. Bobby was torn.

He promised Marcy that there would be no drama on both ends, and they just had to fall off a cliff! Now he had his ex and new girlfriend fighting. Bobby just hoped that they all would find the camping site soon.

Eddie held Christopher and he soon fell asleep in his dad's arms. This was the perfect time to talk to Bobby. Eddie walked over to him.

"Bobby, you have to do something and you have to do it soon." Eddie told him. Bobby turned around and looked at his friend. He thought it was weird how he was whispering.

"What are you talking about, Eddie?" Bobby asked as he kept the same level. Eddie looked around.

"We're not going to make it unless we get our group together." Eddie said. Bobby looked at him but didn't say anything. Eddie rolled his eyes.

"Are you kidding me right now? The whole group heard that argument, and everyone's taking sides. Marcy and Athena hate each other, for no reason!" Eddie sighed.

"Look, that's your ex and your current girlfriend, so I'm not going to go into details. But since they're fighting over you, you have to deal with it!" Eddie told him.

Eddie was right, Bobby thought as he saw that Brooke and Bobby Jr were walking with Athena. He didn't want his kids to hate their mom, he didn't want them to be mad at her either. He had to say something.

"Okay, I'll say something." Bobby said as he noticed May was running up to them, but she ran right past them.

"May!" Bobby yelled for her. Not again, why does this keep happening?" Bobby said as he ran after her. May was surprisingly a fast runner. And when he finally caught up to her she wasn't even out of breath. Bobby grabbed her arm gently, he was upset with her for running off but he didn't want to scare her.

"May! Don't do that again, we have to stay together." Bobby said as he didn't even realize the cabin right in front of them.

"Mom said to run towards the smoke, and I ran!" She said. Bobby looked up and started running, they were safe. They found hope. The rest of the group caught up to them.

"May, I said run, but not that fast!" Athena told her daughter. 

"But I guess you were right." Athena said walking to the cabin door. Everyone followed her, they knew someone was in the large cabin, because smoke was coming from the chimney. Athena knocked at the door, and they all paused. Was this it? Were they going to find help?

Finally after 2 long minutes, the door opened. A man wearing a winter coat came out of the door and smiled at them before answering. Athena froze. 

Wait a minute, she's seen this guy before. She tried to remember where, but she couldn't. Her brain was stressed. Right now all she wanted was for her family to be okay.

"Hi, can I help you?" He asked.

"Can we please use your phone? Or anything!" Bobby told Doug, not knowing who he was.

"Are you guys okay?" Doug played dumb. He saw the look on Athena's face, and he knew she didn't remember him. But since she was a police officer, he would have to keep an eye on her.

"We were on the cliff when all the rocks fell on us, and our cars were pushed into the water. We have been like this for days, now!" Eddie snapped, he was worried about Christopher.

Doug was taken aback by the male representation in this group. Not to mention the police officer. He knew if things turned south quick he would have to go for her first. She was the strongest, and she had a relationship with all of them.

"Of course, I remember watching that on the news. Come in!" Doug told them. The whole group walked into the cabin and everyone sat down as Bobby tried to call someone. The phones weren't working.

While Bobby was doing that, Athena couldn't help but notice a hat on Doug's counter. The hat looked exactly like the one she bought for Michael for his birthday a year earlier.

"I'm sorry this happened to you all. I remember watching the news, you must have traveled far to get this far into the woods." Doug lied.

"Has anyone come here before us?" Athena asked.

"No, it's only been you."Doug lied. Athena looked at him and tried to see if he was lying it not. Everyone else seemed to not notice, but she felt like something was wrong. 

"The phones aren't working, maybe it's a bad connection or something." Bobby said. 

"Yeah, that tends to happen when night falls. Tell you what, you guys can stay here for the night and I'll take you to the camping site tomorrow. They have a police station there." Doug told them. He was lying and telling the truth at the same time.

There was a small police station by the camping site. It was mostly there so people wouldn't come to the camp when it was closed. But at this point it was there for them. This was their one chance.

"Thank you, that's so nice of you-" Bobby was interrupted by a knock at the door. Eddie walked over to the door and opened it. Not knowing who he was opening it to, and ruining Doug's plan.

*Maddie, Chimney, Karen*

Maddie, Chimney, and Karen all walked through the woods together. Their bodies were getting tired and the more they walked, the more they felt like they were walking in circles.

"You still think it's a good idea to keep walking?" Maddie asked Chimney. 

"I do, I know we're close to something. I just know it." Chimney told them.

"God do I hope so. I don't know how much longer we can walk." Karen added.

As Chimney and Karen talked. Maddie stopped walking. In the corner of her eye, she saw smoke. It was odd, because they haven't seen anyone in so long. It was almost dark, but she saw it. Maybe she was seeing things, but Maddie wouldn't be able to live with herself knowing her friends could be there and she didn't even try to see if it was them.

Chimney stopped talking to Karen and looked at Maddie, as he noticed she stopped walking.

"Maddie?" He asked.

"Smoke! It's smoke!" She yelled in excitement. Chimney and Karen looked up to the sky and saw smoke in the air. They all started running towards the smoke. They laughed as they made it to a huge cabin.

"We're safe!" Karen laughed as she hugged Maddie. 

"Let's knock on the door!" Maddie said as they all walked over to the door. Maddie knocked on the door and sighed as she waited. They were safe or so they thought.

Maddie was surprised when Eddie answered the door. She was happy to see him, but why was he here? For a split second she got to look around the room. All her friends were here, they were all safe. But………

"Doug….!" Maddie tried to catch her breath.

The whole room turned around and looked at Doug, he smiled and laughed as he pulled a gun out of his pants and grabbed Athena. 

"Hey!" Bobby yelled at him, but Doug pointed the gun at Athena's head.

"I'll shoot! Back up!" Doug said as he tightened his grip on Athena's neck. Athena tried to remain calm, but she started to struggle. His grip was getting tighter and tighter. 

"It's okay! I'm okay!" Athena tried to tell her boyfriend. She saw the fear in his eyes, and knew she had to calm him down. 

"Okay." He told her. The whole room paused. Everyone was scared and didn't know what was going to happen next.

"Think about what you're doing, she's a police sergeant. If you kill her, then there's no going back." Eddie said as he tried to calm the room down.

Marcy looked at Athena as she wiped her tears, she didn't know Athena was a police officer. She realized she barely knew anything about her. She never asked,and she never tried to either. She let her emotions towards Bobby and her kids cloud her mind. She felt awful.

Marcy looked behind her and saw a baseball bat. She knew she only had one chance to make it right.

"This isn't about you. This wasn't about any of you! This was about her!" Doug said as he pointed the gun at Maddie while still holding Athena's neck. Athena saw this as a chance to fight back.

"Just let them all go, and I'll stay." Maddie told them. Chimney couldn't believe what she was saying. 

"No, none of that's happening." Chimney said. Just as Doug was about to answer, everyone heard loud banging coming from the basement. They all focused their attention to it. 

Athena broke free of Doug's hold and kicked him in the groin. Marcy joined along and swung the baseball bat, Athena ducked down at the last minute. It hit Doug right in the face. He fell to the floor. 

Bobby ran right past Marcy and hugged Athena. Their kids joined them. They knew in this moment they were all going to be okay.


	21. Apologizes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena and Marcy talk. Marcy still feels odd about Athena. Bobby plans to propose to Athena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you wishing me better. I'm sad to report, that until I start feeling more better my story's won't be as long. But I do have a new story coming out, since it was requested. And I will continue to update and all my other stories. Thanks again, @BongiRami for editing.

The camping trip did not go as planned. Now they were all saved and safe back at home, but the chances of all that happening were so low. 

Of course, that was weeks ago. And now everyone laughs it off, and everyone's fine. Doug went to jail, and Maddie's getting professional help for the trauma.

But Bobby couldn't help but think all of that could have been avoided, if he had just asked Athena to marry him. He could have just told her how he felt, then none of that would have happened. 

Bobby remembered Doug pointing a gun to Athena's head. She almost died. She almost got shot, the look on her face. Bobby held his breath as he thought about it. He needs to tell her. 

The thought of losing her broke him. He loved her so much. Yet their relationship was so complicated. He didn't want it to be like that. They went through so much in their relationship. She didn't have to stay and put up with all of it, but she did.

*The Next Day*

Bobby wasn't the only one feeling bad. Marcy was too. Ever since they were saved, she couldn't stop thinking about Athena and how she treated her. She didn't know why she felt that way towards her. 

She just did and it wasn't right. She let her emotions get the best of her. Now she had nothing to show for it. Marcy wanted to make it right. She dropped the kids off at school and drove over to Athena's house.

Athena heard a knock on the door and walked over to answer it. She was very surprised to see Marcy. She hasn't seen her since the camping trip.

"Marcy? Is something wrong with the kids?" She asked.

"No, can I come in?" Marcy asked. Athena paused, she didn't really want Marcy to come inside. But she wanted to be nice. Since their argument, Athena wanted nothing to do with her.

"Please, I want to talk. I want to make it up to you." Marcy told her. Athena sighed and let her in. 

"I'm sorry for just showing up. I just had to apologize." Marcy started as she sat down at the table. Athena joined her.

"You don't have to. I know we both said things that were out of line." Athena answered her. 

"I know, but I started it." Marcy told her. Athena sighed.

"Look Marcy, I don't hate you. I'm not mad at you. I don't have a problem with you. I don't know you. And that's all." Athena told her. 

"We're not in competition. I love Bobby, and I love your kids. But I'm not here to replace you." Athena told her.

"I know. I...just-

Marcy paused. She hated how she treated Athena. She never wanted to fight with her. But the thought of Bobby moving on was hard for her. 

She was completely over at least half of the things that happened. But she still felt some type of way about Athena. There was something that didn't sit right with her.

"You're right, there is no competition. I hope you accept my apology." Marcy told Athena. Athena nodded and watched her walk out the door. She followed her on her way out.

"Marcy!" Athena called out for her. Marcy stopped walking and went back to her.

"Back at the cliff side, when we were in the water. You had a chance to get out, but you couldn't allow yourself to do so." Athena started.

"I remember." Marcy looked down. 

"Just take care of yourself. And I know we aren't the best of friends, but you can still call." Athena told her. Marcy nodded and walked to her car. Athena watched her walk away to her car.

She closed her door, and before she could even think about what just happened her phone started ringing. Athena walked over to her bedroom, and answered it.

"Bobby? Aren't you working?" Athena asked.

"I'm just getting off, I wanted to check on you." Bobby answered back.

"Oh, is that so?" Athena flirted. 

"Yes, it is. But I have bigger news." Bobby told her. Athena paused and waited for him to continue.

"I wanna get away for the weekend. Just two days of me and you." Bobby said.

"Really? You wanna go on another vacation, after what we just went through?" Athena asked him.

"I know, I know it sounds crazy. But I need to have you alone for a while. I miss you, and I don't like seeing you stressed." Bobby told her. Athena looked down at her phone. He always knew what to say. 

"Two days, and that's it!" Athena told him.

"That's all I'm asking for." Bobby laughed. Athena didn't even realize, Bobby was going to ask her to marry him on this small trip. He felt so bad for making up the camping trip they almost died on. 

But now he had a second chance to get her alone. And ask her the right way. He wanted this to be perfect for them. He was finally going to ask Athena to marry him.


	22. The Real Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena and Bobby go on their trip. Bobby askes a big question. Marcy realizes something about Athena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter. I'm still not feeling well, but when I do I'll start posting more. Anyways, thanks for reading.

Bobby and Athena didn't say anything to anyone. They left in the middle of the night, and drove 3 hours away to their vacation spot. They arrived at a very fancy hotel, at 3am in the morning.

And that's just how they wanted it. They weren't sneaking out. They just wanted to be together without having to answer questions from anyone.

Athena's kids were with Michael for the weekend and Bobby's kids were with Marcy. It was the perfect time to do this, they both didn't have to work either. 

Now it was just the two of them. Alone in a hotel room, waiting for the other to make the first move. Bobby didn't want to rush into anything, he wanted them to take their time.

Usually they would just go at it like animals, but this time was different. Athena didn't want to say anything to ruin the mood, but she felt torn. She took a quick shower, and when she was done she walked back into their room.

Bobby was waiting for her. He slowly got up, pulled her to him,and he started kissing her. They hadn't had sex in a long time. Well not that long, maybe since the camping trip. 

But this time was different. Bobby was going to take his time, and he was going to give his all to her. The thought of almost losing her broke him into a million pieces and now he was ready to show her how much he loved her.

He slowly got on top of her and they continued kissing each other. Athena was into it, but she still had so much on her mind. Why did Bobby want to take her on this trip? Why did he want to get her alone.

She felt like he wasn't telling her something but she didn't know what. Lately Bobby would just stare at her, and smile. He would just watch her. There was nothing wrong with that, but even though he didn't say anything, his eyes did.

But now as he was pulling her shirt off, she felt maybe it wasn't the time to think about that. Bobby looked down at Athena and saw that something seemed off about her.

"Are you okay? I can slow down if you want?" Bobby told her.

"I don't want to be the one who always ruins the moment, but…..I'm not feeling too well. I think my period is coming early or something. Can we just cuddle tonight? Or maybe watch a movie?" Athena asked. 

"Oh of course, I should have asked first. We can chill tonight!" Bobby said embarrassed. He gave her her shirt back and got off from on top of her.

Athena felt bad for lying, but she couldn't help but feel like this was their last time together. Was he going to break up with her?

*Marcy* 

"So how have you been?" Marcy's therapist asked her. 

While Bobby and Athena took their short trip, Marcy decided to go see her therapist. Well it wasn't really her choice, it was mandatory. If she stopped going, they would put her back into a hospital. 

And that was the last thing she wanted. Marcy didn't get a chance to say how her experience at the ward was. It was as good as everyone told her. She didn't get abused or anything, but she was getting more depressed just by staying there. 

She couldn't call her kids, or talk to her friends. She felt alone, isolated. Now her situation compared to the other women in there was completely different. They actually had mental issues. Yes she was depressed but it wasn't that bad. 

The women in there had to take so many meds. And they talked to themselves, like they would have full conversations with themselves. It was clear that Marcy didn't belong there.

"Not that well." She answered.

"Really? How so?" She asked.

"Where do I start? After we almost died in the woods I thought we'd come together and be closer, but I was wrong." Marcy started.

"You and Athena?" She asked.

"Yes, I thought maybe the trip would bring us closer together. But it didn't. We argued half of the trip, and she hates me. Even after I apologized she still doesn't like me!" Marcy told her.

"Maybe you're giving her a reason not to." Her therapist told her.

"I'm not!" Marcy laughed. 

"I've tried being nice to her, but it seems like every time I talk to her, her whole mood changes. She just doesn't like me, I don't see how I'm giving her reasons not to like me." Marcy said.

"Well Marcy, when you first met her you did call her out of her name. Imagine how she felt, when you just showed up and got in her face and called her that. Then at the camping trip, you did the same thing and said she was only good at one thing. You basically called her a hoe, just think about how she felt dealing with that. She doesn't need an apology, she needs to see real signs of growth. And telling from how the camping trip went, you haven't showed any of that growth." 

Marcy paused. She was right, sometimes you can apologize and hope everything is okay. But other times an apology isn't enough. You have to put enough effort in your actions.

"I'm serious Marcy, what's going to happen when they get married? Or when they move in together?" She asked. 

Marcy just sat there and cried. She needed a minute before answering.

"I don't know!" She cried.

*Athena and Bobby*

Athena and Bobby watched a movie and she ended up falling asleep together. Well Bobby did, Athena closed her eyes for a moment and had a short nap. She later on got up and walked to the balcony. 

She wanted some space and fresh air. She didn't know what was happening. The thought of losing Bobby had been so far from her mind she didn't even think about it. But now it might happen. It might-

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" Bobby asked her as he held her from behind. Athena was so deep in thought that she didn't even hear him. 

"Nothing, I just wanted some air." She answered. There was a 10 minutes comfortable pause before Athena spoke up.

"Bobby I--" 

"Will you marry me?" He interrupted her. As soon as he asked, fireworks went off in the sky.


	23. Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby pops the question. Marcy meets someone new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you like this chapter.

Athena?" Bobby asked as he got up and held her. Athena was so shocked she couldn't believe what Bobby asked her. He wanted to marry her..

Here they were, standing on a balcony of the tallest hotel room. With fireworks going off in the background, and all she could do was stare at him with shock. She was so amazed with the man standing before her that all she wanted to do was stay in the moment..

"Say something Athena!" Bobby smiled at her as he held her. He thought she was going to faint, so he wanted to be close to her so he could catch her. 

He saw her. He saw how she carried herself and how much joy she gave him. This was love. No, this was more than love. Something completely different, and he loved it. He loved her.

"Me…..?" Athena asked. She just wanted to make sure. Hell, she didn't know how she wasn't screaming and jumping with excitement right now. 

"Yes. I have been dating you." Bobby said sarcastically. "I want to marry you, Athena." Bobby kissed her lips as he laughed.

"I… love you." Athena started crying as she hugged him. Bobby just held her. He knew what she was trying to tell him. She was just too overwhelmed with the shock of it. She needed a minute to get it together.

"Of course, I'll marry you." Athena yelled. Bobby hugged her even tighter, and kissed her. 

"I can't believe you said yes!" Bobby picked her up and took her back inside. They started kissing passionately, and Athena was so ready. She took her shirt off and did the same to Bobby's. Right when he was going to take off his pants, his phone started to ring. 

Athena and Bobby watched his phone ring, but decided not to answer it. Bobby tried to ignore it as he finally got his pants off. But whoever was calling didn't stop. They just kept calling. 

Athena gave Bobby a look. He rolled his eyes and got off Athena. He looked down at his phone and saw that it was Marcy that called him, 4 times.

The phone started ringing again and he decided to just answer it. "I'll be right back, so don't go to sleep." Bobby flirted with Athena.

"I won't. Go, I bet it's important." Athena flirted back. Bobby walked outside to the balcony and answered.

"Marcy?" Bobby said.

"Hey...are you busy?" She asked.

"Yes, I am. Is this important?" He asked.

"It is. I just wanted to ask if we could talk tomorrow?" Marcy asked. Bobby was upset. He got interrupted for this? 

"I can't. Tomorrow's not a good time." Bobby told her. 

"Well, when is it going to be a good time?" She asked. Athena heard Bobby yell from outside. She laid there, and waited for him. But she was interested in who he was talking to. 

Bobby soon walked back into the room and acted as if nothing happened. They started back up again where they left off. He kissed her everywhere and Athena just closed her eyes in total bliss. The effect Bobby's touch had on her was so heavenly, but she couldn't stop wondering who had called. 

Bobby didn't notice Athena's distraction. He just kept going. Athena eventually gave in to what her body craved so much. She watched as her now fiance took her underwear off. Athena moaned as he kissed her.

That night Athena and Bobby didn't just make love, they connected on a new level. It was real and passionate. Athena felt everything that night. 

*Meanwhile*

While Bobby and Athena were having their intimate moment, Marcy was at a bar, trying to get some alone time. She was trying to think. Think about her relationships and why she acts the way she does towards Athena. But most importantly, how to fix it. 

She didn't hate Athena. They had a rocky relationship from the start. But she really did want to fix it. And if she listened correctly to her therapist, she would have to show that through her actions.

Marcy wasn't drinking alcohol, she was drinking tea. She knew she would have to drive herself home soon, to relieve the once off nanny she hired for the evening. Marcy was about to pay for her drink, when another one was given to her.

"I didn't order anything else." She told the bartender.

"It's from him." The bartender told her pointing to a man that had started to approach her. Marcy just nodded and took the drink. When the man reached her side, she took a long look at him. He was a nice looking guy, very handsome clad in a suit. 

Marcy just smiled at him waiting for him to say something.

"I wanted to break the ice." He laughed.

"No, it's fine. But you don't have to buy me drinks. I don't drink like that." Marcy told him.

"It's fine, you deserve it. Vince." He had his hand out. 

"Marcy." She laughed as she shook his hand.

Marcy and Vince started talking more. She was going to leave, but for some reason now she wanted to stay. He was funny, charming, and an overall nice guy. And she needed this. She needed to feel normal again.

*The Next Day*

It was Athena's and Bobby's final day on their trip. And they decided to go out and have some fun. They went dancing, and saw a stand up show. Normal couple things, but soon it all came to an end.

They both decided that they wanted to spend their last hours at the beach together. Neither of them said anything, they just watched the waves and held each other. Until finally, Athena said something.

"When you said you wanted to go on this trip, I thought you were going to break up with me." Athena told Bobby. Bobby looked down at her. 

He couldn't believe what she just said. He loved her. He showed it all the time. Everyday. He didn't know why she would think that.

"What?! I would never." Bobby told her.

"I know. It's just that with everything that happened. I thought maybe you didn't want to be with me anymore." Athena answered.

"Everything that happened?" He asked.

"With Marcy, and our relationship. I know she's the mother of your kids and I would never want to get in the middle of that." She said.

"And you haven't. I know you and Marcy don't get along, but that's my fault. If there is a problem I would tell you." Bobby held her hand.

"I want to marry you. I want us to go to the next level. I love you Athena Grant, and nothing will ever stop that." Bobby kissed her.

"I love you too." Athena told him as they kissed. They loved each other. This was the healthy relationship Athena always wanted. And now she has it. She was so happy and hopeful she and Bobby would get through anything..


	24. Hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena hasn't been feeling well. Chimney's birthday is coming up. Marcy love life gets serious.

A month has passed since Bobby asked Athena to marry him. They wanted to have that title of boyfriend and girlfriend for a little while longer before they told people. 

Everything was getting serious. Bobby started to cut back on long hours and extra shifts and spent more time with the family. Everything was going pretty well. But they knew they had to tell the kids about them getting married.

Athena wasn't well, but she didn't know what was making her sick. Right now she was throwing up in the toilet. She's been doing this for a while now, and she thought it was because of stress. 

But it may also be for a different reason. Athena got up and washed her mouth and hands. Bobby was laying down on their bed while watching TV. 

"Hey! You okay?" He asked. 

"I'm fine, just a little sick." She answered as she got in their bed and cuddled against Bobby. 

Bobby kissed her forehead and held her tight. He sighed. He wanted to ask more about why she wasn't feeling well, but he didn't want to push her.

*At Work*

Bobby felt like something was off. He was at work, but he still felt it. He felt like something was wrong. But he didn't know what it was. 

Chimney noticed and decided to say something.

"Hey Cap!" Chimney told him.

"What's up?." Bobby said as he stopped over thinking.

"I know something's going on. It's okay. You can tell me." Chimney told him. Bobby paused for a minute.

"What-

"You're planning my birthday party!" Chimney said excitedly. Bobby was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he completely forgot about Chimney's upcoming birthday.

"I hoped you wouldn't find out." Bobby said to him playing along. Chimney was so excited. He started talking to Bobby in detail about what he wanted to do for his birthday party and Bobby just nodded and went along with it.

*Later that Night* 

After a long shift, Bobby got home. It was Michael's week with the kids so it was just him and Athena. As soon as he walked in, he smelled the food. Athena was cooking and it was what he needed right now.

On his way to the kitchen, he also saw wedding stuff on the table. Athena was already planning their special day. It was adorable.

Bobby came up to Athena from behind and kissed her neck as he hugged her. 

"Looks like you're in a good mood, captain." Athena kissed him back.

"I am now. But we have to plan Chimney's party." Bobby said fast. Athena gave him a look.

"Um Bobby, I'm in the middle of planning a wedding. And you want me to plan an entire party in a week?" Athena asked.

"A week? Chimney's birthday isn't that close." Bobby laughed.

"Yes it is, it's highlighted on our calendar." Athena laughed back. Bobby walked over to their calendar and saw a little note of chimney's birthday.

"And it's on your phone too." Athena told Bobby.

"You know what, you're right. Can you just pick a few things up, tomorrow? That's all. I'll help out with the wedding." Bobby told her. Athena smiled.

"And that's one more thing we have to think about, telling the kids and everyone." Bobby said. Athena didn't answer.

"I know, I know. And we will soon, I just want this to ourselves for a little while longer." Athena hugged Bobby.

*Meanwhile*

Marcy was at dinner with the new man in her life. They were having a decent conversation and everything was going fine. 

Actually, better than fine. They have been spending so much time together. And it seemed like he was really interested in her. He called and texted, it was cute. Marcy even started to smile more.

And well, kinda like Bobby and Athena, keeping something this huge a secret was what she wanted. 

"So how are the kids doing?" He asked. Marcy had lied to Bobby about the kids. She left them with her mom for the weekend and lately she hasn't been thinking much about them. It was like her mind was in a whole different place.

"Oh, they're fine. Just normal kid stuff, you know." Marcy answered.

"Well I can't wait to meet them one day. I always wanted to have kids, but so much got in the way of that." He said holding Marcy's hand. She smiled at him.

"I know, but I still think it's too early for that. We don't even know what we are yet." She said.

"I know I want you to be my girlfriend." 

That was exactly what she wanted him to say. It's only been a month, and apart of her thought she was going too fast.

"You don't think it's too early?" She asked.

"We can slow down if you want. I just-" He paused.

"You're just really special to me. I want to know more about you. You can tell me if I'm going too fast." 

Marcy was taken aback by what he said. But she felt the same way he did. Love. Or something close to hope.

*A Few Days before Chimney's Party*

Bobby and Athena went shopping to get ready for Chimney's party. Maddie wanted to plan it, but as soon as she saw Bobby planning it she was happy. Mostly because Chimney wanted a huge party and she felt overwhelmed.

Athena hasn't thought or talked about why she wasn't feeling well. She just wanted it to go away. It was like her whole body was betraying her. As Athena was taking the groceries inside she felt the worst pain she's ever felt before. 

Bobby was taking the lights out for the party outside when he saw her about to fall down. He ran inside to see Athena on the floor and immediately called 911.


	25. Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know I haven't been posting in so long. Right now I have no sense of direction with my stories. Like I don't know what to write. I saw that their going to start filming 911 in October. So when the new season comes out I'll start posting more. Sorry.

It's my wife, she's unconscious. I...I think...she's dying." Bobby told the 911 operator.

All while Athena was laying on the kitchen floor, Bobby was holding her in his arms. As Bobby was talking to the 911 operator, Athena woke up. 

Bobby watched as Athena opened her eyes, and held her stomach. 

"Thena, it's okay. Just calm down." Bobby told her. Athena just started crying and ran to the bathroom. Bobby didn't know what was happening. It was like everything stopped for him. She didn't say anything, and when he got to the bathroom the door was locked.

"Athena! It's me, open the door!" Bobby yelled out for her. 

Behind the bathroom door was Athena crying on the bathroom floor. She didn't tell Bobby that she felt the wet sensation in her underwear. When Athena looked down at her pants she saw blood. 

Athena didn't want to think about what was happening. But she knew better. She was having a miscarriage. There was no way this was her period. The pain was starting to become unbearable.

Even though her periods were painful, this pain was one she has never felt before. What was she going to tell Bobby? Athena heard him calling out for her through the door. 

Athena was so used to shutting people out. So used to having her walls up so high, that she didn't even realize how much the people on the other side of the wall felt. Athena slowly got up as she held her stomach, unlocked the door and opened it. 

As soon as Bobby saw her he knew something was wrong. Athena tried to talk, but she just shuttered. Bobby noticed that she was holding her stomach. He knew what was happening when she nodded and didn't say anything. 

"It's okay, come here." Bobby told her as he held her.

They sat there for 10 more minutes, until the ambulance arrived. Bobby didn't want to leave Athena's side, but he had to get the door.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Bobby told her. Athena nodded as Bobby got up and went to answer the door.

"Captain Nash, we got a call. Is everything okay?" They asked.

"I thought my wife was dying, from something. But she's just miscarrying." Bobby said in a sad tone. It was silent for a moment.

"Can we at least check on her to make sure everything's okay?" They asked. 

"Let me ask her." Bobby told them as he let them in. 

Bobby walked over to the bathroom door and knocked before opening it. Athena didn't move, she was still in the same place he left her in. He got down to her level.

"Babe, the paramedics are here. They want to check up on you if that's okay." Bobby told her. Athena was scared, she didn't want anyone to see her like this. 

"It's okay, I'll be right there with you. I'm not leaving." Bobby told her. Athena nodded and soon the paramedics came in. They checked on her and confirmed what was happening. Bobby held Athena's hand the whole time. 

"Alright, you're all done. As you know miscarriages pass by themselves. You don't need to come to the hospital unless the pain gets worse. It may take a few hours to 2 weeks." They told them.

Bobby walked them out, and went back to Athena. They cuddled and stayed like that for hours, until Athena's miscarriage passed. 

During this time they cried together, and embraced each other. After it ended Bobby helped Athena get into the shower, and then into the bed. She wasn't feeling pain as bad as she was earlier. But now she was numb to the situation.

Bobby laid down next to her, and tried to give her space. He didn't know how to feel. He was more worried about Athena, than he was about the baby. 

It's not that he didn't care. It was their kid, of course he cared about it. But he had just found out about it. He hasn't had a chance to be excited about the new baby.

Bobby had so many questions. He knew Athena was not in the right mindset to answer all of them. But maybe she would be up to it tomorrow.

*The Next Day*

Athena woke up alone. She thought Bobby went to work or maybe to run some errands. But when she painfully walked into the kitchen she saw him cooking breakfast. Bobby smiled and walked over to her.

"I love you." He told her. 

"I love you too." Athena kissed him. Athena sat down at the table and waited for Bobby to bring her breakfast. At first it was silent as they both ate. Until Bobby spoke up.

"Is it… did it….um….end?" He asked. Athena looked at him, and nodded. Her body was sore, but she no longer felt the pain she did last night and the bleeding stopped.

"Oh,.....how do you feel?" He asked.

"I'm...numb…." She started.

"I can't believe this happened." Athena wiped a tear from her face. Bobby reached for her hand.)) 

"I know, I know. I still love you. This isn't your fault." Bobby hugged her. Athena cried.

"I have to go set up for Chimney's party today. But I can stay if you want." Bobby told Athena.

"No, it's fine." Athena told him. 

"Are you sure? I can stay, and ask Hen or Buck to do it." Bobby asked. 

"No, no, no. I get it, this….. everything…..it all happened...so...so fast." Athena said looking down at the floor. Bobby didn't want to leave her, but he wanted to give her space. 

"Okay….call me if you need me. I'll answer, if you want me to come back or if you miss me. I'll be there. Alright?" Bobby told her.

Bobby got up and started the shower for himself. Athena sat there and realized at full length, what happened yesterday. She didn't know how to feel. She felt so many emotions. It was confusing. Nothing made sense anymore.

Bobby left and for the next few days he was getting everything ready for Chimney's birthday party. He didn't want to talk about what happened to Athena. He felt that It was too personal and Athena would talk to him when she's ready. 

Bobby almost didn't go to Chimney's party himself, because Athena wasn't talking much. But though she was silent about most things, she insisted he go to the party. So he did. He thought maybe she wanted space, but after being at the party for a few hours he was surprised to see Athena walk into the room.

It was like a switch had turned on. She was smiling, she got dressed up. Bobby didn't say anything about it. He finally got the old Athena back, and it felt amazing.


	26. Mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I know this chapter was short, so sorry for that. But I wrote this at night and go tired lol. I'll be posting the next chapter soon, and I hope you like it. Thanks for reading, and thanks to all the nice comments.

"Hey what are you doing here?!" Bobby asked. 

"What do you mean? It's Chimney's party!" Athena laughed. Bobby gave her an odd look. He didn't know if she was being serious or joking.

They just lost their baby. Bobby looked down at the ground and tried to get a hold of himself. He just lost his baby. Their baby. Bobby wanted to be the strong one, so that she didn't have too.

But from what he could tell, Athena moved on. She acted as if everything was okay. Bobby sighed and went on with the party. He didn't want to start an argument with her. This wasn't the place or the time. 

But he still felt this angry. He wasn't mad at her for losing the baby, he was mad that she was acting like it didn't matter. At the time Bobby didn't even think about this as her way of grieving their lost.

The party was amazing. The food was great. And the energy pulled it all together. But when they got home Athena knew Bobby had questions. She just wasn't in the mood to answer them. She wasn't ready to talk about the baby. Or even acknowledge it or what happened.

So when Bobby start asking questions it mad her upset.

"So what was that?!" Bobby asked.

"What was what?" Athena answered. Athena took her boots off and then coat as Bobby let put an annoyed sigh.

"So your going to act like everything is normal? Like nothing happened?" Bobby asked. 

"Nothing did happen, Bobby?! We went through it, and now we're passing it. That's all. Why are yelling at me about it?!" Athena got loud.

Bobby couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Nothing happened?! Wow, just wow!" Bobby laughed.

"I have no problem with you moving on, but why can't talk to me? I'm here, I want to understand, Athena. I want to listen to what you went through. But you keep blocking me off." Bobby told her.

"I'm trying. I'm trying to talk about…..it. But what your not going to do is make me feel like.its my fault!" Athena said as she wiped a tear from her face. 

"That's not what I was trying to do, baby. I'm sorry." Bobby said as he got closer to Athena. Athena loved Bobby and she trusted him more then anything. But as he got closer to her, she stepped back. 

When he said "baby" it brought her back to the bathroom floor. She remembered crying in the same place for hours as she waited for her baby to pass. As she sat and watched her baby die. 

"Please." Athena cried. Bobby moved away from her, and soon watched her walk into their room. He didn't know what to say or what to do. It was such an unfamiliar feeling.

Bobby remembered it was his turn to have the kids, so he knocked on Athena's door and walked inside.

"Thena?" He said quietly. Only to see her fast asleep. He walked over to her kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back, I have to get the kids." He told her.

*Marcy*

"Wow, Paris sounds so beautiful." Marcy laughed.

"Maybe I can take you one day?" Vince told her.

"That would be amazing, but….." Marcy smiled until she remembered the kids. They were always with her, she couldn't take them with her. That would ruin the mood.

"But?" Vince asked.

"Nothing, I was thinking about the language their. I don't know it." Marcy lied.

"No it's fine. I do." Vince laughed. They shared a laugh out together. While they ate. Marcy didn't even realize the day or the time. Bobby was calling her but her phone was on don't not disturb.

*The Kids*

It was almost 6, and Brooke started to get scared. She hated staying home with the babysitter. She was in her teens, and would always leave Brooke and Bobby in their rooms for hours. She would only let them out to use the bathroom and to eat. They wanted to play, but they always had to take naps with her there.

Brooke knew that she would be seeing her daddy today, which made her happy. But he was late picking them up. Dad always comes at to get them right after school, but it was now 6 and he still wasn't there.

Lately Brooke and Bobby felt unwanted. Mom was suddenly always gone. Sometimes Brooke would watch her get dressed in fancy clothes, expensive make-up, and sometimes she wouldn't put on underwear which didn't make sense because your supposed to wear underwer everyday.

Still after her mom was done, she would look beautiful. Brooke didn't remember seeing this side of her mom before. She wished she looked like her. Or that she could get dressed like that. 

Brooke smiled as her mind wondered to her crush. She remembered him, and sometimes she saw him at the skate park with his friends. Brooke never talked about him, and she never talked too him.

She was beyond shy. Maybe if he saw her with cute clothes and make-up he would like her? Maybe….

"Guys!? It's dad!!" Bobby yelled for his kids as he looked around the house. Bobby was upset with Marcy for not answering the phone.

"Brooke? Bobby?" He yelled again. Brooke came running down the stairs to greet her father. She jumped into his arms, she was so happy to see him.

"Daddy!" Brooke said as they hugged.

"Hey! I'm so happy to see you." Bobby told his daughter. 

"But your late! I thought you weren't coming!" Brooke told her father. 

" I know, and I apologise it was Chimney's birthday party. But I'm always going to come and get you." Bobby hugged her again. Brooke felt loved and safe.

"Now where's your brother and mom?" Bobby asked.

"He's sleeping, and mom's out." Brooke started putting her shoes one.

"Out? Who's watching you guys?" Bobby asked.

"Lalia the babysitter, but I think she left." Brooke told her dad. Bobby looked around and rolled his eyes. Marcy was going to get a conversation from him. Why would she leave their kids home alone.

My dad didn't say it but I knew he was upset, by his silence.

"Hey, don't forget to get your backpack and your jacket. I'll go get your brother." He told her. As Bobby walked upstairs be noctied how the house was started to look like a mess again.

He wanted to give Marcy a piece of his mind. Why are you worried a out leaving the house to go "out" but you can't clean your house? Bobby had so much going on right now.

He picked up his son, and they left. Bobby decided to order food and then out them to bed. Brooke hugged him the whole time. He hated how Marcy was ignoring them.

They had to talk.


	27. What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *TW* Don't read if easily triggered by strong contact.

Athena was woken up by the hot sun on her face. She forget to close the blinds, and now her whole room was bright. She looks at the time and saw that it was already 1 in the afternoon.

She sighed and decided to stay in bed. Although she didn't say it out loud. Athena felt this type of emptiness inside her. She didn't whole anymore. She thought she was over the baby, and what happened. But last night brought it all back to her.

She now felt even more confused. To her Bobby didn't understand what she was going through. He couldn't. It wasn't his body, but it was his kid. Still nothing was preparing her for the miscarriage. Nothing can.

"Mom!" Harry called out for her. That's right, she had her family. Her bobby's baby might, be gone but she still had her other kids. And they were more then enough. Suddenly Athena had the urge to get up and see her son. 

She walked out of her room in her, and went to straight to Harry and hugged him. May was putting her backpack down on the chair, when her mom pulled her into a hug. Harry enjoyed his mom hugging him and hugged her back. May sensed something was wrong, but didn't say anything.

The hugged lasted for s full minute until Athena let go of them. Harry smiled at her and then went in her room. May stayed behind to talk.

"Mom? Is everything okay?" She asked. Athena took a deep breath.

"Everything's fine May." Athena lied as she walked over to get some coffee. She hated lieing to her daughter, but she wasn't ready to talk to anyone right now. She wasn't even ready to admit it happened. 

May looked at her mother oddly, but decided to not say anything. Soon Athena heard the door opening again, it was Bobby with Bobby jr and Brooke. 

Bobby could tell Athena was trying not to be the center of attention, so he didn't give her any.

"Hi Athena." Brooke said to her. Athena smiled.

"Hi Brooke, and of course Bobby jr. I couldn't forget about you." Athena said as she hugged them. Athenas phone rang and she went into her room to answer it. She answered.

"Hello?" Athena answered.

"Yes, is this Mrs.Grant?" The women on the phone asked.

"It's Ms. Grant." Athena corrected her. 

"Oh of course, I'm just calling for a follow-up for your upcoming doctors appointment." She asked. Athena looked at her confused. She never made a doctor's appointment for herself.

"Yes, of course. When is it?" Athena asked. After the phone call, Athena sat down on her bed. Bobby soon came into the room.

"You made a doctor's appointment for me?" Athena asked. 

"I did." He told her.

"Bobby I don't need you to do anything for me. I can do it myself." She shot back at him. 

"I know, but it's time Thena. You have to see if everything's okay, I'm just looking out for you." Bobby told her. 

Athena tried to tell Bobby how she felt, but a wave of emotions hit her. She just got in her bed and tried to go back to sleep. 

Bobby watched his wife ignore him and once again shut him out. It was sad how Bobby couldn't help her. Or that she didn't want his help.

"I have to go do some more business. I'll be back." He told her. 

"I love you." Bobby said closing the door.

Athena didn't answer.

*Marcy*

Marcy accidentally spent the night with her guy friend. They didn't have sex yet, but she slept in his bed with him. Marcy knew that day was going to happen. She was more then ready. She wasn't ready for Bobby waiting for her inside. 

"Bobby?" Marcy asked.

"Why were the kids here alone? And why is this house a mess again? I thought you were still getting help?" Bobby said fast.

"The babysitter was here! What are you doing here?" Marcy snapped back. 

"I came to pick up my kids, after I called you for hours. And when I come I see their here alone with no one watching them!" Bobby answered.

"The babysitter was supposed to be here." Marcy looked around.

"Forget the babysitter! Where were you!" Bobby asked.

"I was out. Minding my business." Marcy said in a rude tone.

"Well can you watch your kids and make sure their okay before "minding your business"!" Bobby yelled.

"I did!" Marcy said.

"Look Marcy, I'm going through enough issues with my fiance! I don't have the time or the effort to deal with this! You need to get it together!" Bobby yelled. 

Bobby was so mad he didn't realize he let out the word fiance instead of girlfriend. He felt embarrassed, but most of all mad.

"Fiance?" Marcy asked making sure she heard him right. Bobby looked down and sighed.

"You asked her to marry you?!" Marcy asked with tears going down her face.

"We weren't going to tell anyone until we knew everything was fine and planned out." Bobby confessed.

"Wow, I-. I can't!" Marcy our her hands on her face.

"Calm down Marcy?" Bobby told her.

"I can't believe you!" We just got divorced! We haven't been apart for less then a year and your already married!" Marcy yelled.

"Engaged!" Bobby corrected her. 

"So? It still says a lot about how you treat me! I can't believe this!" Marcy walked away. 

Bobby rolled his eyes, and tried to calm himself down. He never wanted to hurt Marcy. He didn't want her to feel bad. It just slipped.

*Brooke* 

Harry and Bobby jr were playing together in harry's room. Brooke wanted to join them, but they were playing all boy games. May had homework to do, and Brooke didn't want to bother her. The only person left was Athena.

Brooke smiled as she knocked and then walked into her room.

"Hi." Brooke said to her.

"Hi, Brooke." Athena said with her eyes closed. 

"Yeah, how was your day?!" She asked as she got in Athena bed.

"It was fine." Athena said still with her eyes closed.

"Are you sad?" Brooke asked.

"No, I'm not." Athena lied.

"Oh well, you seem a little sad." Brooke told her.

"I'm fine." Athena lied again. 

"Oh……. I like a boy." Brooke told Athena. Athena opened her eyes and looked at her.

"You do?!" Athena asked.

"I do. He's skateboards and that's like the coolest thing." Brooke said as her eyes lid up. Athena looked over at Brooke and saw how happy she seemed. She was carful not to say the wrong thing.

"He sounds pretty cool?" Athena asked.

"I really like him but….." Brooke stopped talking.

"But what?!" Athena asked gently.

"I don't I'm pretty enough for him." Brooke told Athena.

"Oh no, Brooke don't say that. Your the prettiest girl I know." Athena told her.

"I don't think so, he never looks at me like am pretty. He even called me bro before." Brooke told her.

"Why not?" Athena asked.

"I mean, I'm kinda boy-ish." Brooke mentioned.

"Really?" Athena folded her arms.

"What?" Brooke asked confused.

"Brooke I'm 5,4. I rarely wear dresses, I don't wear much make up, and I'm without a doubt not a girly girl. And your dad still asked me out, as soon as he got me alone with him." Athena joked.

"He did?" Brooke asked.

"Yep, we were at his church together and after a short conversation he asked me out." Athena continued.

" But that's different, your pretty without even trying." Brooke added.

"Look Brooke, looks don't matter. At all. It's about how a person feels about you. And if they only like you because of your looks then their not right for you. It's all about confidence and a great personality which is something you have both of." Athena told her.

Brooke smiled and hugged her. Athena didn't realize how much she needed a hug. When Brooke hugged her, Athena slowly hugged her back. She wiped a tear from her face, and looked at Brooke.

"This mean you'll still buy me a new outfit?" Brooke laughed. Athena joined her. 

She didn't want to tell Brooke she couldn't date. Yes, if she was she kid she wouldn't let her. But she didn't want Brooke to feel like she couldn't tell her things. Or like she couldn't like someone. 

*Athena's Appointment*

Since Bobby made Athena her appointment. She had to go. Ever since her talk with brooke, she felt so much better about life. It was moments like this where she loved her kids. Even though, Brooke and Bobby jr weren't hers. 

She started to feel better ever since her and Brooke talked. Now she was sitting on a bed as she waited for the OGBYN to come and see her.

After a while, Athena heard a knock on the door. Bobby walked into the room with her clothes. 

"I'm back, what's the status?" Bobby asked her as he sat in the chair next to the bed. 

"Still waiting." Athena said.

"You okay?" Bobby asked 

"I'm…. trying." Athena looked down.

"I know. I know. I'm here, and I'm not going to go unless you ask me too." Bobby held her hand.

Before Athena could answer a man walked into the room. Athena was a little confused as to why her doctor was a man. She didn't want to discriminate, or be rude. She already felt uncomfortable, and now this. 

"Hi, I'm Markus. And i'll be your doctor today." The doctor told them.

Athena lighten up. His voice made her feel calm. She no longer cared about the uneasy feeling she had about an another man seeing her private areas.

"Bobby Nash." Bobby shook his hand.

"Alright, hi Athena I'll be your doctor today. Is everything alright with you?" He asked.

"It's getting there." Athena said.

"Right, any pain?" He asked her.

"Sometimes. But it's mainly discomfort." Athena answered. 

"Right, can I just touch around your stomach area. And you tell me what hurts Then we'll go on with the procedure." The doctor said washing his hands and then putting his gloves on.

Bobby watched as Athena laided down on the bed. 

"Can we have a moment Mr. Nash. It's just to make sure if she has something to tell me, then she'll do it without being pressured by anything else." He looked at Bobby.

"I'm fine, Bobby. I'll be okay." Athena smiled at him.

Bobby nodded and walked outside. Athena waited for the doctor to get all his tools and stuff together. Soon he came over to her and lifted up her grown.

"I'm just going to push down on your stomach and I want you to tell me if it hurt anywhere." He told her. Athena nodded.

The doctor slowly pushed down on her stomach on certain areas. Athena felt minimum discomfort, but overall no pain.

After a while, the doctor just looked at her stomach. Athena was very in shape, so she wasn't embarrassed. But the silence was a little weird. 

"Did you feel any pain?" He asked her.

"No, not at all." Athena answered.

"Do you work out?" He asked.

"A little, but it's really my job that keeps me in shape." Athena joked.

"Yeah, I can tell. How much…..um. How much do you do have sex?" The doctor asked as he helped Athena up to the explanation table. She sat down and he put her legs, so he could everything. 

Athena felt cold. Like her body was being exposed for everyone to see. 

"You know, before the miscarriage maybe a few times a week." Athena moaned as the doctor pushed an expanding machine inside of her. Athena went through this before and knew what it was but it felt very comfortable. 

"And was it rough? Or?" He asked touching her stomach. Athena didn't know what was going on.

"Maybe a little, but not to the point where it hurt. Bobby is very gentle, and when he isn't we talk about it." Athena started to breathe heavily. This was such an odd experience. 

"I-

"It's okay it's almost over. Just breathe." The doctor told her. As she felt her finger inside of her. Athena froze.

"I can't. It hurts." Athena started to cry as she looked up. Something about this appointment wasn't right. She didn't know if it was the machine and how it was placed. Or the way he was touching her. Something was very wrong.

"How did you feel before the miscarriage?" He asked.

"I….I…. Ummm… I felt a little sick." Athena confessed. Suddenly, the pain stopped a little and Athena started to feel aroused. This was embarrassing, but she was told that this was normal and that it happened.


End file.
